OYASUMI, FOREVER
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: LEMBAR XII : Dilupakan saat Gaara membuka mata memang menyakitkan. "Kembalilah pada Sasuke." Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Don't forget it, your reason for smiling. a SasuSakuGaa fic. Read and review?
1. Prolog

**OYASUMI, FOREVER**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

_Saat cinta menemukanku, aku tak bisa sembunyi lagi..._

.

"Tolong jangan pergi! Kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku akan bunuh diri!" Seorang wanita dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuh indahnya, berteriak sambil menangis.

"Kau...kau! Uhuk-uhuk..." wanita itu memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Cut!"

Semua kru yang ada menghampiri wanita yang kini jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Sakura!"

"Kau tak apa-apa? Kakashi, break dulu ya! Sakura harus segera kubawa kerumah sakit," Shizune—manager Sakura segera menghampiri Kakashi selaku sutradara, meminta syuting dihentikan sementara waktu, sampai kondisi Sakura membaik.

"Oh ya, tak masalah. Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhuk-uhuk... Aku hanya perlu, uhuk... minum dan istirahat sebentar, uhuk..." Sakura menjawab sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Shizune dan kru yang lainnya membawa Sakura menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Kak Tsunade, Sakura baik-baik saja 'kan?" Shizune menghampiri dokter yang keluar dari ruang tempat Sakura dirawat.

"Ya. Saat ini dia baik-baik saja. Tapi..." kata-kata Tsunade, dokter terbaik di Konoha itu tertahan.

"Ada masalah?" Shizune memucat.

"Dia..."

"Kak Shizune!" sebuah suara memecah ketegangan di lorong rumah sakit itu.

"Ino! Sai! Jangan berlarian di lorang rumah sakit!" Tsunade berteriak marah.

"Gomen, gomen. Kami khawatir. Tadi Kakashi memberitahu kalau Sakura masuk rumah sakit lagi," Sai membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Tsunade.

"Dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Cukup baik. Tapi untuk sementara waktu, Sakura harus dirawat di rumah sakit sampai kondisinya benar-benar sehat."

"Kami bisa masuk sekarang?"

"Silahkan. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu ribut. Sakura perlu banyak istirahat. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Masih banyak pasien yang harus ku obati. Ja ne!"

.

.

"Sakura! Hey, kau sudah membaik?" Ino langsung menghampiri tempat Sakura berbaring.

"Kami benar-benar khawatir pada keadaanmu, Sakura. Ino bahkan seperti orang kesurupan mendengar kalau kau masuk rumah sakit," Sai memposisikan diri di samping kekasihnya—Ino.

Seulas senyum di bibir tipis Sakura melihat kawan-kawan baiknya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan syutingnya, Kak?"

"Untuk sementara waktu dihentikan, sampai keadaanmu benar-benar sehat."

Sakura menunduk, "Gara-gara aku, syuting lagi-lagi dihentikan. Aku memang selalu menyusahkan, ya. Sudah banyak kerugian yang aku timbulkan karenanya. Seharusnya mereka mencari pemain lain untuk menggantikanku," air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hey, Baka! Kenapa kau bilang kau menyusahkan kami? Kami semua menyayangimu. Tak pernah ada sebersitpun pikiran bahwa kau menyusahkan kami," seru Ino.

Sakura terdiam. Tapi sedetik kemudian, senyum kembali mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Terima kasih, semuanya."

Klek!

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Semua menoleh kearah pintu putih itu.

"Nee-...chan?" Seorang pria berambut merah dan berwajah tampan masuk. Wajahnya tampak bingung.

Orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menatapnya, bingung juga.

"Oh, maaf. Aku salah kamar," ucapnya dingin, tanpa ekspresi, lalu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Hening. Masing-masing masih mencerna kejadian beberapa detik lalu itu.

"Yang barusan itu, siapa?"

"Em, entahlah. Seperti katanya tadi, salah kamar," Shizune masih menatap pintu yang kini tertutup kali.

"Tampan ya!" wajah Ino merona merah. Di sampingnya, Sai menatap tajam. "Ya, Sai. Aku tak bermaksud mengkhianatimu, kok. Hanya saja, lelaki tampan dengan sikap cool itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang..." biru shappire milik gadis itu menerawang.

"Ya... mengingatkan pada seseorang..." raut wajah Sakura berubah sendu.

"Maaf, Sakura, aku tak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi bisa kalian tinggalkan aku sebentar? Aku mau tidur."

"Baiklah. Ino, Sai, ayo kita keluar."

Klek!

Sakura duduk terdiam. Air mata mulai menggenang lagi di pelupuk matanya. Perlahan air itu mulai jatuh. Sakura tertawa perih. Hangatnya air yang mengalir di pipinya membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Perih.

Ingatan masa lalu itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Bagaikan klise yang sudah rusak, tapi memori itu masih tertanam jelas di kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"_Sasuke-kun...!"_

"_Aku ingin menjadi artis suatu hari nanti. Kalau Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Aku yakin Sasuke-kun pasti menjadi aktor terkenal."_

"_Sasuke-kun, ada job. Kita jadi sepasang kekasih dalam film ini!"_

"_Aku ingin ini bukan hanya akting, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin ini semua ini tulus dari hatimu."_

Semua kenangan indah itu terus berputar seperti film yang terus diputar. Lalu tiba-tiba, bagian dari kenangan itu menunjukan bagian terburuknya.

"_Sasuke-kun! Jangan pergi! Ku mohon. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu! Sasuke-kun!"_

Bayangan itu terus berputar. Memori yang masih sangat segar. Berputar-putar, makin cepat. Kepala Sakura terasa sakit. Air mata yang mengalirpun bertambah keras.

"Akh!" Sakura menjerit ketakutan. Dan kembali tenggelam dalam tangisnya. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran...

.

.

ToBeContinued~

.

.

A/N : Fic kedua saya setelah D'KIRA. Prolog yang singkat saya harap dapat menjadi pembuka yang baik. Sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya? Main character dalam fic ini difokuskan pada Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sabaku no Gaara. Dan beberapa chara pendukung penting lainnya. Masih mengusung pairing straight, dan ber-setting Alternative Universe. Anggap saja Konoha adalah Hollywood, tempat 'bintang' bertebaran di mana-mana.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk memperbaiki kekurangan fic ini.

**Review? (Puppy eyes no jutsu mode: on)**


	2. Lembar I

**OC terpilih:**

**Dilia Shiraishi** : Perawat yang jatuh cinta pada Gaara

**Faika Araifa** : Personel band indie (Vocalist)

**Kawaii-Haruna** : Personel band indie (Guitarist)

**Himura Kyou** : Personel band indie (guitarist)

**Furukara** : Personel band indie (drumer)

**Uch****iha Kanata'ana-chan** : Make up artist

**NikuCross dVaizard** : Kameramen

**The Darkness Knight** : Sahabat Naruto

**Kakkoii-chan** : Asisten Sutradara

**Chaa a.k.a panda-kun** : Sepupu Gaara

**HarurunGAARA** : Sekretaris Gaara

**Mori Sakuranba** : Penyanyi kafe

**Chika Hiragaishi** : Penyanyi kafe

**PinkBlue Moonlight** : Produser

**P. Ravenclaw** : kru

.

.

**OYASUMI, FOREVER**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**LEMBAR I**

**.**

**.**

"Haruno-san, hari ini Anda sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Tapi jangan lupa chek-up, minum obat, dan yang terpenting, istirahat yang cukup," seorang perawat menghampiri Sakura.

"Terima kasih, suster. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa pulang secepatnya. Aku sudah bosan, setiap minggu, pasti saja masuk rumah sakit. Dan aku harap, ini jadi yang terakhir."

"Ya, semoga. Makanya, Haruno-san harus mengikuti nasihatku."

Sakura tersenyum. Perawat itu memang benar. Kalau saja Sakura mau mengikuti mendengarkan 'pepatah' teman-teman dan suster itu, pasti ia tak akan keluar-masuk rumah sakit sesering ini.

"Sakura, maaf, aku terlambat. Aku telah selesai mengurus semua administrasinya. Kau siap untuk pulang?" Shizune datang dengan membawa sebuah koper mungil di tangannya.

"Ino dan Sai tidak ikut mengantarku pulang?" wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu sedikit menunjukan kekecewaan.

"Sakura, mereka sibuk. Toko bunga mereka diserbu para pembeli. Maklum sih, sebentar lagi 'kan, valentine. Jadi mereka tak sempat untuk mengantarmu pulang. Tapi, mereka janji, akan segera menjengukmu saat kau sudah sampai di rumah," Shizune menghibur Sakura.

Brak!

"Ku harap, kami tidak terlambat..." Sai muncul dari balik pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah, bajunya dibanjiri keringat.

"Hai, Sai, Ino! Kalian datang juga. Tapi, bukankah kalian sedang sibuk mengurus toko bunga?" kata-kata Sakura sudah kembali pada nada cerianya.

Sai dan Ino yang baru datang langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau sudah benar-benar sehat, Sakura? Kami datang kesini untuk mengantar sahabat kesayangan kami ini pulang," Ino tersenyum dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Lalu, toko bunga kalian?" Sakura menatap Ino heran.

"Ino mengusir seluruh pembeli dan langsung menutup toko dengan kasar, lalu menyuruhku mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam," ujar Sai, masih dengan "senyumnya yang biasa".

Menaggapi komentar kekasihnya itu, Ino hanya tertawa

"Aku sempat kecewa karena kalian tidak datang. Tapi aku senang kalian bisa mengantarku pulang. Ah, ayolah, kita harus segera pergi. Aku sudah tak betah di kamar ini," Sakura segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Dan Sai, tolong bawakan koperku."

**.**

**.**

"Nee-chan?" Pemuda berambut merah membuka pintu kamar rawat Temari.

Di dalam kamar itu hanya ada Temari dan Shikamaru. Dengan Shika yang tidak tidur.

"Gaara!" Temari terlihat senang dengan kehadiran adik kesayangannya.

"Hai, Gaara..." Shikamaru menyapa dengan malas, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menjauhi dari gadisnya.

"Kau mau kemana Shikamaru?" Temari menatap Shikamaru heran.

"Kau tidak lihat adikmu yang memberikan 'death glare' kepadaku? Aku hanya ingin cari aman saja."

Tatapan tajam untuk pria berambut nanas itu dari sang adik ipar, "Baguslah kalau kau tau diri..." desis Gaara.

Gaara menghampiri Temari yang sedang berbaring di kasur. Lalu membungkuk, mencium kening Temari.

"Dokter bilang nee-chan boleh pulang hari ini."

"Baguslah. Shika, kau akan mengantar aku pulang, 'kan?" Temari memohon.

"Sepertinya, ada pihak yang tak setuju..." Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara.

Tak merespon, tapi 'aura hitam' Gaara semakin terasa.

"Gaara. Ijinkan Shika mengantarku pulang, ya..." binar mata gadis berambut pirang itu penuh harap.

"Terserahlah." Gaara menyerah melihat kakak kesayangannya mengeluarkan jurus terampuh.

"Terima kasih, Gaara." Temari tersenyum dan mencium pipi Gaara.

"Aku sudah urus semua administrasinya. Sekarang Nee-chan siap-siap, kita pulang."

**.**

**.**

Gaara sedang membuka pintu mobil BMW hitamnya ketika ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di kamar rawat kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Temari yang sudah duduk di mobil melongokan kepalanya keluar jendela.

"Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Nee-chan tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan mengambilnya dulu. Tidak akan lama, kok."

Temari mengangguk. Ia menutup kaca jendela mobil. Temari menunggu sendirian di dalam mobil. Shikamaru memang ikut mengantarkannya, tapi ia membawa mobil sendiri. Dan atas 'sedikit' paksaan Gaara, Temari akhirnya pulang bersama adik lelakinya itu.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga..." gumam Gaara.

"Aku harus cepat kembali. Nee-chan pasti marah kalau aku terus membuang waktu disini."

Bruk!

"Uh...!"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang gadis cantik yang ditabrak Gaara bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dengan bantuan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," gadis itu tersenyum.

Gaara terdiam sesaat.

"Aku merasa pernah melihatmu," gadis itu menyadari siapa pria yang menabraknya.

"Hn?" Gaara mencoba mengingat.

"Ah, kau masing ingat, seminggu yang lalu kau tanpa sengaja masuk ke kamar rawatku. Kau bilang, kau salah kamar," gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum manis sambil berusaha membantu Gaara untuk mengingat.

"Oh. Ya, aku ingat."

"Boleh tau, siapa namamu?" gadi itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara," Gaara lantas menjabat tangan itu.

"Sabaku? Kau saudaranya Temari-san?" Sedikit terkejut adalah reaksi gadis itu.

"Ya, aku adik bungsunya. Kau, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Aku duluan ya! Teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Gaara," Gadis pemilik mata emerald itu melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara, dan pergi.

"Gadis yang menarik."

Gaara terlarut dalam pikirannya, sampai ia teringat akan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting.

"Ck, Nee-chan pasti marah. Aku sudah terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu. Aku harus cepat," gumam Gaara yang mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat parkir rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima..." Sakura mengucapkan salam ketika rumahnya rumahnya yang teramat sangat mewah dan besar.

Sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang menghampirinya, mengucapkan selamat datang, lalu membawakan barang-barangnya.

"Orang tuamu belum pulang, Sakura. Mereka masih berada di Amerika. Mungkin, bulan depan mereka pulang," Shizune menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Aku terlalu banyak berharap. Berharap mereka akan menyambut kepulanganku, tersenyum lalu memelukku. Bukankah itu memang tidak mungkin?" desah Sakura.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Mereka menyayangimu, hanya saja mereka terlalu sibuk. Tapi, itu semua untukmu, 'kan?" Ino berdiri di samping Sakura, dan menatap mata hijau emerald indah yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

Kosong, hampa. Kesepian.

"Aku tahu. Tapi sungguh, bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Kalian tidak mengerti..."

"Tentu saja kami mengerti, Sakura. Sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kamu tidak sendiri. Ada kami di sini."

"Ya, seharusnya aku bahagia karena aku punya kalian," dan satu pelukan penuh rasa sayang.

"Sekarang kau masuk kamarmu, istirahat. Aku dan Ino akan memasak. Dan Sai, kau boleh membantu kami, asalkan kau tidak membuat kekacauan. Kita akan membuat pesta makan untuk merayakan kembalinya kau ke rumah ini."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Sakura menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang yang lama tak diguanakannya. Matanya mulai terpejam. Ia lelah.

Dan mimpi itu lagi.

"Sasuke-kun..."

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru terbangung dari tidur sesaatnya saat sebuah suara nyaring memekakan telinganya.

"Tinnn...Tinntinnnnn..." Saura klakson mobil Gaara terdengar semakin nyaring.

"Bangun pemalas!" Gaara membuka pintu mobilnya, dan setengah membanting saat menutupnya.

Temari keluar dari pintu yang lain.

"Kalian kemana saja? Aku menunggu lama di sini, sampai-sampai aku ketiduran," Shikamaru menggosok-gosok mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bukankah kebiasaanmu itu adalah bisa tidur walau hanya menunggu selama satu menit? Kau itu memang pemalas!"

Temari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, maklum, melihat kekasih dan adik kesayangannya bertengkar. 'Sudah biasa', pikirnya.

"Ayo, masuk! Kalian itu selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu. Kalian ingin melihat wanita tercinta kalian ini cepat mati ya?" Temari mengakhiri pertengkaran Gaara dan Shika hanya dengan satu ancaman.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru mendengus.

Temari tersenyum penuh kemenangan atas keberhasilannya, dan menyeret kedua lelaki di sampingnya agar segera masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kau akan menginap, 'kan, Gaara?" tanya Temari. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa.

"Sepertinya tidak." Gaara duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Kau tega sekali, Gaara. Aku 'kan cuma sendiri di sini. Lagipula aku baru sembuh dari sakit. Kau tidak khawatir padaku?"

"Tapi Nee-chan, Ayah mengharuskanku cepat kembali ke Suna. Banyak pekerjaan yang kutinggalkan selama seminggu ini. Aku harus menyelesaikannya, kalau tidak, aku akan tau akibatnya."

"Ayah... Bahkan dia tak sekalipun menjengukku. Dia, masih membenciku..." mata Temari mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tanpa ayah sekalipun," melihat kakak perempuannya hampir menangis, Gaara menggenggam tangannya.

"Nara, dengan berat hati, aku menitipkan Temari padamu. Ingat, kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya, kupastikan kau tak akan bisa menghirup oksigen lagi. Kau harus menjaga Temari dengan baik," ancam Gaara.

"Besok malam Kankurou akan datang menjenguk kesini. Dia bilang, akan segera menghubungimu begitu dia sampai di Konoha."

"Aku pulang, Nee-chan. Ini sudah hampir malam. Aku harus sampai di Suna besok pagi," Gaara mencium kening Temari.

"Dan kau Nara, aku tak pernah main-main dengan ancamanku," desisnya pada sang kakak ipar.

Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Temari, ia memacu gas dan BMW-nya pun menghilang di tikungan.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun...!" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dingin. Ia ingat, barusan ia bermimpi. Lagi-lagi Sasuke

"Kenapa mimpi itu..." gumam Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo turun. Makanannya sudah siap!" teriak Ino dari lantai dua.

"Ya! Aku segera turun!" jawab Sakura, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya yang lusuh—khas bangun tidur.

"Wah... Sepertinya makanannya enak nih! Kebetulan, aku lapar sekali," mata Sakura berbinar-binar melihat makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Itadakimasu!" Ucap Sakura, Shizune, Ino dan Sai bersamaan.

Mereka melahap semua makanan yang tersedia. Tak sia-sia Shizune dan Ino dibantu Sai bekerja di dapur selama hampir 4 jam. Hasilnya sangat memuaskan.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Tadi Kakashi menelponku, katanya besok kita mulai syuting lagi. Kau bisa 'kan?" Shizune menatap Sakura.

"Iya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku sudah beberapa hari ini meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Oh ya, Kak Shizune, kuliahku bagaimana? Masa cuti yang tersisa berapa bulan lagi?"

"Sekitar satu bulan lagi. Kau mau memperpanjangnya?"

"Aku ambil cuti lagi. Sekitar tiga bulan. Dan Kak, tolong atur lagi jadwalku. Aku tak mau terlalu kecapekan," Sakura menghabiskan makanan yang tersisa di piringnya.

Shizune mengangguk.

"Malam ini, kalian semua menginap ya!" Sakura menatap semua sahabatnya penuh harap.

"Ok!" Jawab mereka serempak.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan canda tawa, obrolan ringan, gossip terbaru, hingga obrolan masalah politik.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23:00. Para gadis tidur di kamar Sakura, dan Sai tentu saja di kamar yang berbeda.

**.**

**.**

"Ohayoo," Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya setelah sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk tertangkap matanya, lalu menggeliat.

"Ohayoo..." balas Ino dan Shizune yang baru saja terjaga.

"Hari ini ada jadwal syuting 'kan, kak Shizune?"

"Ya, jam 09:00 kita harus sudah ada di lokasi."

"Sekarang jam 06:20. Masih ada banyak waktu. Aku mau berendam dulu. Di mana lokasi syutingnya?"

"Konoha town park. Tempat kau terakhir syuting," jawab Shizune.

"Aku juga mau mandi," Ino berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi di lantai 2 dengan muka masih bau bantal.

"Aku siapkan sarapan dulu," Shizune melangkah menuju dapur setelah selesai merapikan tempat tidur.

Di ruang tamu, Sai sudah duduk manis sambil menyeruput teh manis sambil membaca koran hari ini.

"Ohayoo. Ino, lihat. Aku menemukan berita menarik," kata pemuda itu saat kekasihnya melintas di hadapannya.

"Apaan sih, Sai? Aku mau mandi dulu. Loh, kok aku ada di ruang tamu, sih? Bukannya kamar mandi di lantai dua?" Ino marah, namun sedetik kemudian ia menjadi bingung. Oh, rupanya ia masih setengah tidur—mengigau.

"Liat Ino! Ini 'kan yang waktu itu..." Sai menunjukan headline news di koran yang ia baca.

"Kalau masalah model baju terbaru atau ditemukan spesies bunga aneh, nanti saja! Aku mau mandi," Ino nampak tak tertarik, lalu melangkah pergi.

Tapi Sai menahan tangan Ino dan membuat gadis pirang itu terduduk di kursi.

"Gaara, master of bussines termuda. Gaara, putra bungsu Kazekage ke-4—presiden Sunagakure, adalah salah seorang anak muda yang sangat beruntung. Di usianya yang masih belia, ia telah memimpin sebuah perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Suna. Ia telah menyandang gelar _master of business._ Ketika dikomfirmasi apa rahasia menjadi orang sukses seperti dirinya dalam usia yang relatif muda, ia hanya menjawab 'rajin, disiplin, kerja keras'. Banyak orang yang mengaguminya, bahkan menjadikannya panutan.

Selain karena kepintaran dan keberhasilannya di usia belia, ketampanannya juga sikapnya yang cool, membuat banyak wanita tergila-gila padanya. Tak heran, setiap hari selalu saja ada orang yang mengirimnya buket bunga atau sekedar surat cinta. Tapi Gaara bilang, ia ingin fokus terhadap pekerjaannya. Jadi urusan cinta, itu belakangan..." Sai terus berceloteh, membacakan isi berita itu.

"Dan ini dia orang yang bernama Gaara itu. Orang ini 'kan..."

"Di rumah sakit. Orang yang salah masuk kamar Sakura!" Ino memotong kata-kata Sai.

"Aku harus memberitahu Sakura," Ino hendak berjalan menuju tangga ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Aku sudah tahu," ujar suara itu.

"Sakura? Kau tahu dari mana?" Sai memandang Sakura penuh tanya.

"Saat masih di rumah sakit, aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan kami sempat berkenalan."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku?" Ino mendelik kesal.

"Gomen, aku lupa," Sakura menyengir.

"Sabaku no Gaara," Sakura memandangi foto Gaara yang terpampang besar di koran itu.

"Ino, apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Aku, belum mandi!" Ino berlari menuju kamar mandi di lantai dua. Sesekali ia terjatuh di tangga.

Sakura dan Sai tertawa melihat tingkah Ino.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Shizune mucul dari belakang, mengejutkan dua orang yang masih sibuk tertawa itu.

"Liat ini, Shizune-senpai," Sai menunjukan berita tentang Gaara.

"Oh, orang yang waktu itu ya," Shizune mengamati foto Gaara.

Sai mengangguk. "dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Sakura sudah mengenalnya."

"Benarkah itu, Sakura?" Shizune mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Sakura.

"Iya. Saat aku berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, dia tak sengaja menabrakku. Dan ya, kami berkenalan," jelas Sakura.

Sai dan Shizune manggut-manggut.

"Oh ya, sarapan sudah siap. Sai panggilkan Ino."

Setelah Ino selesai mandi, mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan dan sarapan roti panggang chococheese dan segelas coklat panas buatan Shizune.

Acara sarapan bersama selesai. Mereka semua berangkat menuju lokasi syuting di Konoha town park.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-san!"

Seorang wanita cantik bermata violet dengan rambut hitam, menghampiri Sakura.

"Oh, hai, Niku!" Sakura membalas sapaan wanita itu.

"Keadaanmu sudah membaik? Hari ini sudah mulai syuting lagi, ya. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk mengambil gambarmu lagi!"

"Aku sudah sembuh. Ya, hari ini aku mulai syuting lagi," Sakura menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau nanti siang, kita rayakan kesembuhanmu? Ya, acara makan-makan, misalnya. Kita ajak kru yang lain juga. Pasti asyik! Di seberang jalan, ada restoran yang baru dibuka. Menurut orang-orang sih, makanannya enak-enak. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di sana? Wah, aku jadi tak sabar menunggu nanti siang!" Niku bercoleteh panjang lebar dengan semangat masa muda-nya.

"Dasar! Kau ini memang tak berubah, ya. Kalau urusan makan, kamu pasti yang paling semangat."

Niku tersenyum ceria mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih atas ajakannya. Kamu memang selalu perhatian padaku, girl."

Niku mengangguk, masih dengan semangat '45-nya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku ke tempat Kakashi-sensei dulu. Bye!" lalu Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya.

Lambayan tangan dari Niku untuk gadis merah muda itu.

"Sakura!"

"Dari mana saja, kak?" tanya Sakura ketika Shizune sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Tadi ada yang tertinggal di mobil, jadi aku mengambilnya dulu. Mau ketempat Kakashi?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Akhirnya Sakura dan Shizune sampai di tempat sutradara tampan itu. Ino dan Sai menghilang entah kemana.

Kakashi tengah bersama kekasihnya, Anko—Mitarashi Anko. Dia seorang penyanyi profesional yang go internasional. Mereka terlihat begitu serasi. Tampan dan cantik. Keduanya berbakat. Kakashi seorang sutradara muda yang hebat, dan Anko calon diva dunia masa depan.

Shizune bergetar di samping Sakura. Sakura merangkul pundak manager kepercayaanya. Ia tahu, tahu betul. Apa perasaan yang Shizune rasakan saat ini. Cemburu. Ya, dia cemburu. Cemburu melihat Kakashi bersama Anko. Sakura tahu, bahwa dari dulu, Shizune mencintai Kakashi. Dan atas alasan itu, Shizune menolak lamaran Genma, sahabat lamanya, berkali-kali. Ia masih mengharapkan Kakashi. Mengharapkan Kakashi melihatnya sebagai seorang yang pantas dicintai. Bukan hanya sebagai seorang sahabat dan rekan kerja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura? Siap untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan kita yang sempat tertunda?" Kakashi menyapa Sakura, menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Hai Sakura!" sapaan juga dari Anko.

"Hai, Anko-senpai!" balas Sakura.

"Shizune, kau kenapa?" Anko memperhatikan Shizune yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Shizune menjawab singkat, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Sakura, kau bisa ganti baju dan make-up sekarang. Ana-chan! Bawa Sakura keruang make-up," Kakashi memanggil Kanata, bagian make up artist.

"Sakura-san! Ogenki desuka?" Kanata datang dan langsung menyapa Sakura, tak lupa cepika-cepiki, pelukan, jabat tangan.

"Baik, Ana-chan."

"Ayo ikut aku keruang ganti. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya," Kanata menarik tangan Sakura.

"Aku ikut," Shizune pergi mengikuti Sakura dan Kanata, tanpa menucapkan apapun lagi pada pasangan di hadapannya.

"Shizune kenapa ya? Sikapnya tak seperti biasa," Anko menatap punggung Shizune yang kini telah menghilang di balik ruangan make-up artist.

"Bukankah dia memang seperti itu?"

Lelaki berambut perak itu benar-benar tidak peka.

"Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya," Anko menghela nafas.

'Aku merasakannya,' batin Anko dalam hati.

"Sakura-san, tampaknya kau sudah benar-benar sembuh ya. Kau sudah ceria seperti biasanya," Kanata sedang memilih baju yang akan dikenakan Sakura untuk syuting hari ini.

"Ya, begitulah."

Shizune terduduk diam di kursi pojok, sementara kedua wanita itu terus mengobrol.

"Kak, kau kenapa?" Sakura akhirnya mengalihkan semua perhatiannya pada Shizune. Tatapannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit tak enak badan," Shizune menjawab lirih.

"Kalau begitu, kakak istirahat saja di sini. Ana-chan, bisa temani Shizune-nee 'kan?" Sakura menatap Kanata penuh harap.

Kanata mengangguk, "Tentu."

"Arigatou. Kalau begitu, aku keluar sekarang. Tampaknya, yang lain sudah menungguku. Kalau kakak mau sesuatu, bilang saja pada Ana-chan. Kita ketemu pada jam makan siang ya," Sakura meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**Konoha Town Park, selesai syuting**

"Temari?" Sakura menyapa seorang wanita berkuncir empat yang membelakanginya.

"Sakura. Maaf, aku tak sempat menjengukmu. Aku juga masuk rumah sakit gara-gara dehidrasi akut. Tapi nampaknya kau sudah sembuh ya?" Gadis berkuncir empat itu—Temari berbalik, mendapati Sakura di hadapannya dan langsung menanyakan keadaan kawan baiknya itu.

"Kau juga masuk rumah sakit? Aku juga minta maaf tak sempat menjenguk. Oh ya, waktu itu, aku bertemu adikmu,"

"Gaara? Atau Kankurou?" Temari menatap Sakura penasaran.

"Gaara. Waktu itu dia sempat salah masuk kamar rawatku. Kurasa, dia berniat menjengukmu. Berarti kita di rawat di tempat yang sama dong?" Sakura menjelaskan.

"Kurasa iya. Sungguh kebetulan," Temari tertawa.

"Kurasa, dia sangat tampan," Sakura ikut tertawa.

"Tentu. Dia adik kesayanganku. Dia sangat istimewa. Apa, kau menyukainya?" Temari tersenyum jahil.

Wajah gadis itu berubah merah.

Tawa Temari lagi, "Kena kau! Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi kalau iya juga sih, tidak apa-apa. Aku setuju-setuju saja."

"Nee-chan."

"Gaara...?"

.

**ToBeContinued**

.

A/N : Apa sudah cukup panjang? Gomen, karena Sasuke dan Naruto -yang notabenenya pemeran utama- belum muncul. Rencananya, chapter 3 atau 4, baru dimunculkan. Charakter yang muncul memang baru sedikit. Tapi chapter depan, chara yang tampil akan lebih banyak. OC yang belum ditampilkan, akan ditampilkan chapter depan dan selanjutnya. Begitu pun yang sudah tampil. Dan lagi pairing yang dimunculkan baru ShikaTema, SaIno, dan KakaAnko. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, pairing yang lain akan muncul. Chapter awal, saya ingin menekankan pada hubungan Sakura dan Gaara juga Sasori. Jadi, harap sabar ya! Tenang, semua pairing straight ada, kok.

Bales Review dulu...

**Kawaii-haruna** : Wah... Kamu kasih review pertama! Makasih! Iya, pairingnya SasuSaku, GaaSaku, sama SasoSaku. Sakitnya 'ga parah kok. Cuma kanker stadium lanjut -Segitu dibilang 'ga parah?- ARIGATOU

**HarurunGAARA** : Pria berambut merah... Bisa Gaara atau Sasori, 'kan? Di chapter ini, semua akan terjawab... Maaf ya, kalau saia belum sempat review fic senpai... Tapi saia pembaca setia fic sempai koq... Oh ya, senpai, karena chara perawat udah ada, senpai saya jadiin sekretarisnya Gaara? Ga pa-pa? Jadi sekretarisnya Gaara enak loh, senpai... Jadi tempat curhatnya, trus jadi cewek yang deket sama Gaara selain Saku sama Tema. ARIGATOU

**Uchiha ****Kanata'ana-chan **: My Best Friend... Ranking brapa neh? Liburan kemana? Thank's udah review. Tapi bukannya kamu udah baca fic saia sampai chapter 4 ya? Awas kalau berani ngebocorin rahasianya! Hehehe... Kamu diterima jadi OC koq... Nih udah diupdate.

**PinkBlue Moonlight**: Sakura jadi artis disini. Jawaban kenapa Sai manggil Kakashi pake embel-embel sensei, soalnya, Sai itu 'kan kuliahnya jadi sutradara juga. Ya, Kakashi itu salah satu dosennya. Gitu deh pokoknya-ngeles-. Thank's udah review...

**Dilia Shiraishi**: Request anda, saya terima. Makasih, senpai, udah bilang fic saia nggak gaje. ARIGATOU!

**Himura Kyou**: Oyasumsum Poreper... Mungkin memang ada yang koit. Tapi, belum tentu Sakura 'kan? Takdir bisa berkata lain... Hehehe... Makanya, baca terus ya! -ditabok-. Thank's udah review!

**Mori Sakuranba**: Thank's! Anda saya terima jadi OC koq... Dan 'ga saia bikin aneh-aneh...

**NikuCross dVaizard** : Thank's udah review...

**The Darkness Knight** : Diterima koq... Makasih udah review!

**Kakkoi-chan** : Makasih, senpai!

**Faika Araifa** : Thank's udah mampir ke fic saya, senpai. Apalagi plus review! Saya udah kasih tau di PM 'kan senpai...

**Chaa a.k.a Panda-kun** : Jadi sepupunya Gaara 'gak pa-pa 'kan, senpai? Arigatou, senpai!

**Solaritica Chika** : Arigatou udah review...

**Himura kyou** : Wah, fans berat Tobi ya! Request Anda saya terima. Terimakasih sudah review!

.

,

Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya dan atas segala dukungan yang telah Anda berikan.

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic ini.

_**Review?**_


	3. Lembar II

**OYASUMI, FOREVER**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**LEMBAR II  
.**

**.**

"Sasori, bagaimana hubungan anda dengan Haruno Sakura? Apa benar, kalau kalian saat ini menjalin hubungan cinta?"

"Sejak kapan kalian meresmikan hubungan?"

"Apa benar kalau kalian akan segera melangsungkan pertunangan?"

Pemuda berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Sasori yang baru saja keluar dari 'markas' AKATSUKI, langsung diburu paparazi. Mereka mencari kebenaran tentang gosip yang semakin merebak, tentang hubungan pemuda itu dan Sakura.

"Harus berapa kali kujelaskan, aku dan Sakura adalah sahabat. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas itu. Jadi tidak ada jadian, tunangan, atau apalah itu namanya," jawab Sasori atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan paparazi.

"Tapi hubungan kalian itu hanya sebatas hubungan persahabatan, mengapa hubungan kalian sedekat itu? Bukankah Sakura juga bersahabat dengan banyak pria, tapi tetap saja kedekatan kalian berbeda," beberapa paparazi tak menyerah demi mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Dia menganggap aku sebagai kakaknya. Usia kami yang terpaut 5 tahun membuat aku berperan sebagai kakak laki-laki yang harus melindunginya. Itu wajar 'kan?" Sasori mencoba kabur dari kepungan orang-orang penyuplai gosip itu.

"Tapi..." paparazi masih berusaha mengejarnya.

Sasori sudah menjauh dan berhasil kabur. Ia berlari menuju mobil Jaguar New XJ8 AKATSUKI yang terparkir di halaman 'markas' mereka.

"Sasori, ayo cepat masuk!" teriak gadis berambut biru pendek dari dalam mobil.

"Kalian tega sekali, membiarkan aku hampir dimangsa paparazi-paparazi sialan itu!" dengus Sasori saat sudah duduk di mobil.

"Maaf. Karena kalau kami turun, kami juga akan menjadi korban berikutnya."

"Senpai-senpai ini kejam sekali sih. Kasian Sasori-senpai," seorang bertopeng membela Sasori.

Menjadi personel band papan atas yang sedang ada di puncak popularitas seperti AKATSUKI memang merepotkan. Setiap hari, pasti saja gosip baru bermunculan tentang mereka. Tapi, itu memang sudah risiko yang harus dihadapi bila menjadi orang yang terkenal.

Semakin tinggi pohonnya, semakin kencang angin berhembus.

Lihat saja para anggota Akatsuki.

Pein dan Konan, misalnya. Sepasang kekasih itu digosipkan sebagai pelaku 'free seks', gaya pacaran bebas.

Atau, Deidara yang digosipkan mengalami kelainan seks, penyuka sesama jenis.

Hidan, yang disebut-sebut sebagai penganut sekaligus penyebar aliran sesat. Dan Kakuzu selaku bendahara Akatsuki, dikabarkan korupsi.

Rumor yang beredar tentang Tobi, menyebutkan bahwa anak malang itu menderita autis juga psikopat. Juga Kisame dan Zetsu yang menganut gaya nyentrik sering dibilang kurang kerjaan, paling kejam disebut orang gila atau siluman jadi-jadian.

Serta Itachi. Anak sulung dari keluarga pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, Uchiha. Yang juga merupakan kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke, aktor terbaik di Konoha. Ia selalu saja disebut-sebut penyebab 'menghilang'nya Sasuke dari dunia entertainment.

Dan, ya, Sasori. Yang selalu saja digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan Haruno Sakura. Padahal kenyataannya, mereka cuma sahabat.

"Sasori-danna, sebenarnya, gosip itu benar 'kan?" Deidara—pemuda berambut kuning panjang memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasori mendelik.

"Ya, kau memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sakura-chan, 'kan? Sudahlah, kami 'kan sahabatmu. Kau tidak usah bohong dihadapan kami. Kami bisa jaga rahasia kok," timpal Deidara sambil menyeringai.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Aku 'kan sudah bilang, Sakura hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat, seorang kakak," Sasori kembali menyangkal.

"Tapi kau mengharap lebih," Konan membuat posisi Sasori sekarang terpojok.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam.

"Kenapa diam, Sasori-danna? Jadi itu semua benar?" Deidara tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku..." Kata-kata Sasori terputus.

Semua memandangnya penuh tanya, meminta Sasori melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...memang menyayanginya. Tapi hanya sebatas 'sayang' seorang kakak. Tak lebih, kurasa," Sasori menghela nafas.

Beberapa masih menatapnya tak yakin, tapi akhirnya mereka memilih mengamini saja pernyataan Sasori.

Mobil Akatsuki terus melaju di atas jalanan tol yang mulus, tanpa gangguan.

**.**

**.**

"Loh, Gaara, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Temari menatap adiknya heran.

"Mengetahui bahwa kau tak mendengar kata-kataku, aku segera memastikannya sendiri. Dan ternyata benar. Kenapa Nee-chan ada di sini? Kau 'kan harusnya ada di rumah. Kau masih perlu banyak istirahat."

Dan munculah Nara Shikamaru, yang tak lama lagi akan...

"Dan hei, kau, Nara! Sudah kubilang 'kan, jaga kakakku dengan baik! Kenapa kau membiarkan dia ikut kesini! Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya, kau akan rasakan akibatnya!" Gaara memberikan 'death glare'-nya pada Shikamaru.

...menjadi korban kekesalan pemuda ber-tatoo ai itu.

"Hhh... dasar sister complex," jawab Shikamaru, tentunya hanya sebatas bisikan.

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Bukan Shika yang salah. Aku yang memaksa ikut kesini. Aku hanya ingin menemani Shikamaru syuting. Lagipula, Kankurou yang mengijinkan aku pergi," Temari mencoba menenangkan adik bungsunya itu.

"Kankurou sialan!" dengus Gaara.

"Oh, ya Gaara, kau tak menyapa temanku?" Temari melirik Sakura.

"Hai, Gaara. Masih ingat aku?" Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Tentu, Sakura," meski datar, jika diperhatikan ada semburat merah tipis di wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Dia ini sahabatku dan Shikamaru, Gaara. Aku harap kalian bisa akrab," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

**Restaurant "Delicious", 01.00 P.M**

"Kita bersulang untuk merayakan kesembuhan Sakura!"

"Kanpai!" terdengar suara gelas berdentingan.

Suasana di restaurant itu ramai sekali. Restaurant itu sengaja disewa untuk digunakan sebagai tempat pesta sederhana diselenggarakan, pesta untuk merayakan kesembuhan Sakura.

Di ruangan itu, semua kru yang terlibat dalam proses pembuatan film yang dibintangi Sakura, berkumpul. Anko, Temari, dan Gaara pun tampak hadir dalam acara tersebut.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri, "Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda semua dalam pesta sederhana ini. Terutama untuk Niku Murasaki yang telah menyiapkan semuanya. Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih," sedikit kata-kata sambutan dari Sakura.

Niku yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut hanya tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang, mari kita mulai acara makan-makannya."

"Wah, aku bingung mau makan apa," mata Niku berbinar-binar melihat makanan yang tersebar di atas meja.

Kakashi terlihat sedang bersama Anko, Zooi, dan Kakkoii-chan. Mereka sedang menyantap hidangan dengan tenang. Sesekali, mereka membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. Juga diselingi dengan beberapa gurauan.

Shizune ditemani Ana-chan, duduk di meja pojok dekat jendela. Shizune hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanan di hadapannya.

"Shizune-senpai, kenapa makanannya hanya diaduk-aduk begitu? Ayo, dimakan. Senpai 'kan sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi senpai harus banyak makan," Ana-chan menatap Shizune, khawatir. Berbanding terbalik dengan Shizune, ia tengah menyantap salad dengan lahap.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Di seberang meja mereka, Anko memperhatikan Shizune.

"Aku lihat, hari ini Shizune terlihat berbeda. Ada apa ya?" Anko tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Shizune.

"Aku dengar dari Sakura, katanya Shizune-senpai sedang tidak enak badan," jawab Kakkoii-chan.

"Oh."

'Tapi aku rasa, bukan itu alasannya...' batin Anko.

Sebenarnya Kakashi pun merasa sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Shizune. Tapi, ia mencoba menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Ia tak mau ada seorang pun tahu perasaannya saat ini.

Acara makan-makan sudah selesai. Pesta pun berakhir. Mereka kembali ke lokasi syuting.

**.**

**.**

"Halo, Sasori-senpai?"

'_Sakura! Maaf ya, aku tak sempat menjengukmu. Akhir-akhir ini jadwal Akatsuki semakin padat. Kau sudah sembuh? Sekarang kau di mana?'_ jawab suara yang terdengar di ponsel Sakura.

"Iya, senpai, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sembuh, kok. Sekarang, aku ada di lokasi syuting, di Konoha Town Park. Senpai bisa jemput aku? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..."

'_Syukurlah. Ok. Tunggu aku, hmm, 15 menit lagi, aku sampai.'_

"Ok! Aku tunggu ya, senpai. Arigatou."

'_Sampai jumpa.'_

klik! Sambungan telepon terputus.

"Aku harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sasori-senpai," gumam Sakura.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura."

Sakura berbalik.

"Sasori-senpai. Arigatou karena mau menjemputku. Aku jadi merepotkanmu," sebuah senyuman manis milik Haruno itu menyambut Sasori.

"Ayo kita..." kata-kata Sasori terputus.

"Hei! Itu Sakura sedang bersama Sasori!"

'Mereka lagi...' batin Sasori.

Paparazi yang telah menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang sedang bersama Sasori, langsung memburu keduanya.

"Sakura, ayo kita lari!" Sasori menarik tangan Sakura, lalu berlari secepat kilat.

"Senpai, kenapa kita harus berlari?" teriak Sakura sambil terus berlari bersama Sasori.

"Kau lihat, paparazi sialan itu mengejar kita. Kalau kita tidak lari... Ah, kurasa kita lebih baik lari," Sasori mempercepat larinya.

Sakura berusaha mengatur nafas. Ia cukup lelah karena berlari secepat itu. Tangan Sasori masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

Sakura tertawa.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Ada sesuatu yang lucu?" Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka masih terus berlari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku ingat, aku sudah lama tidak melakukan hal seperti ini. Ternyata berlari itu menyenangkan," Sakura kembali tertawa. Tawa yang riang, lepas.

Sasori tersenyum kecil menaggapi gadis itu, 'Akan ku lakukan apapun demi membuatmu bahagia, Sakura,' janji Sasori dalam hati.

"Apa orang-orang itu masih mengejar kita?" Sasori melihat kebelakang.

"Tidak senpai, mereka menghilang. Mereka kehilangan jejak kita."

Sasori menghentikan larinya. Mereka jatuh terduduk di tanah yang selimuti rumput-rumput.

"Capek, senpai. Aku haus," Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Peluh bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Sebentar, aku cari minum dulu."

Lalu pemuda itu kembali dengan dua botol minuman di tangannya.

"Ini Sakura!" Sasori menyodorkan sebotol Pepsi Blue pada Sakura.

"Arigatou," ucap Sakura, lalu langsung meneguk Pepsi itu sampai habis.

"Kau benar-benar lelah?" Sasori meminum sebotol Pocari Sweet di tangannya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan senpai. Sangat menyenangkan!"

"Oh ya, Sakura. Katanya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku."

"Iya, aku hampir saja lupa. Ini masalah..." Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah Tabloid gosip dari dalam tas selempangnya.

"Ini..." Sakura menunjuk sebuah berita yang terpampang di halaman pertama.

Sasori melihatnya, lalu tersenyum. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Masalah itu lagi, ya. Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan."

"Tapi senpai, gosip ini semakin marak beredar. Tadi saja, kau lihat 'kan reaksi paparazi? Aku, hanya merasa..."

"Kau tidak suka digosipkan memiliki hubungan spesial denganku?" Sasori menatap gadis yang tengah salah tingkah itu

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka salah mengartikan hubungan persahabatan kita. Aku tak mau ada salah paham."

"Aku sudah mencoba mengkonfirmasi masalah ini. Tapi tetap saja. Sudahlah. Toh, nanti juga akan reda sendiri, kalau mereka sudah capek mengejar-ngejar kita," Sasori menghela nafas.

"Tapi sebenarnya, bukan itu saja yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ada hal lain..." Sakura menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menunduk.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku semakin sering memimpikan dia. Dan mimpi yang datang itu, selalu saja mimpi buruk..."

"Itu wajar, Sakura. Kau selalu memikirkannya. Mimpi adalah ungkapan alam bawah sadar kita. Mimpi sama saja dengan memperlihatkan apa yang sedang yang sedang kita pikirkan, sadar ataupun tidak, mau tak mau."

Sakura menatap Sasori.

"Kau benar, senpai. Aku memang tak bisa melupakannya. Itu terlalu sulit bagiku."

Sasori melihat mata Sakura yang bersinar semakin meredup. Kini, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasori memeluk Sakura.

"Arigatou, senpai. Kau adalah orang yang selau mengerti aku. Kau selalu membuat aku merasa lebih baik..."

**.**

**.**

**(****Time skip****)**

"Apalagi, ya? Ternyata belanja sendiri itu merepotkan juga," gumam Sakura.

Di trolly yang ia dorong, terdapat berbagai jenis makanan dan keperluan harian lainnya. Ia tengah berada di supermarket, di salah satu mall terbesar di Konoha, Paris van Konoha.

"Kak Shizune sibuk mengurus jadwalku, Ino dan Sai dengan mengurus toko bunga mereka. Tak ada yang bisa menemaniku belanja. Masa aku harus mengajak Sasori-senpai? Cowok kayak dia mana mau diajak belanja seperti ini."

Setelah selesai membayar seluruh belanjaannya di kasir, Sakura keluar dari supermarket itu.

Hari ini penampilan Sakura terlihat berbeda. Alasannya, ia menyamar agar tidak dikenali Paparazi atau fans gila. Malas berurusan dengan mereka untuk saat ini. Sakura mengenakan jaket berwarna biru tua dan hot pans putih yang memperlihatkan kulitnya yang mulus. Ia juga memakai sepatu kets berwarna biru muda. Rambutnya pink ditutupi dengan topi berwarna senada dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Sakura berjalan menuju toko buku, bagian favoritnya.

"Akhirnya, novel ini diterbitkan juga. Aku sudah lama menunggunya," gumam Sakura saat melihat novel yang sudah lama ia cari.

Hanya ada satu. Maklum, sebuah novel dengan pengarang yang sudah sangat populer dan berkualiatas, bukunya sudah tentu laris dan sold out dalam waktu yang singkat.

Tep! Sebuah tangan juga ingin mengambil novel itu.

Sakura menoleh kearah sang pemilik tangan itu.

"Gaara...?"

"Sakura...?"

Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari novel yang ia pegang.

"Kita bertemu lagi. Dan hei, bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku? Aku sudah berpenampilan lain begini."

Sebuah kebetulan dapat bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi.

"Kau tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah cantikmu itu."

Sakura merona, dipuji pemuda setampan Gaara.

"Penyamaranku terbongkar, ya."

"Kau ingin membeli novel ini?" Gaara mengambil novel yang tadi ia pegang.

"Iya... Tapi, ini tinggal satu. Kau juga ingin membelinya ya?"

"Ya sudah, tak apa. Aku bisa mencarinya di toko buku yang lain," Gaara menyerahkan novel itu pada Sakura.

"Arigatou Gaara," Sakura menerima novel itu dengan senang hati.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku yang traktir," Sakura menatap Gaara, memohon ajakannya dipenuhi.

"Baiklah," sebuah anggukan tanda persetujuan dari pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju restaurant yang letaknya tak jauh dari toko buku itu.

"Kita cari tempat duduk yang... Ah, di sebelah sana! Tempat favoritku. Di pojok dekat jendela," Sakura berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mau pesan apa?" Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka berdua dan memberikan menu book.

"Aku pesan Sushi dan orenji juusu. Gaara?"

"Aku pesan Beef Steak dan Cappucino."

"Shosho omachi kudasai."

Beberapa wanita yang duduk di dekat mereka tampak berbisik-bisik dengan wajah merona dan tawa serta lirikan yang menggoda yang ditujukan untuk Gaara

"Kau diperhatikan wanita-wanita itu, Gaara," setengah berbisik Sakura pada Gaara. Sedikit risih atas perlakuan wanita-wanita itu pada teman makannya.

"Biarkan saja," jawab Gaara datar.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Gaara yang stay cool.

'Orang ini mirip sekali dengan Sasuke-kun. Tipe cowok cool dan tak peduli yang selalu dikejar para cewek...' pikir Sakura.

Pelayan meletakan pesanan makanan Sakura dan Gaara di atas meja.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Kau suka buku karangan Jiraya-sama ya?" Sakura memulai lagi pembicaraan.

"Ya, tapi tak semua. Hanya novel seri detective itu saja yang aku suka. Yang lainnya, aku tak suka. Seperti seri 'Icha-icha'," jawab Gaara sambil memasukan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Aku juga tak suka buku itu. Buku itu hanya diperuntukan bagi orang-orang mesum."

"Oh ya, Gaara. Kenapa kau ada di Konoha? Bukannya kau harus sibuk dengan perusahaanmu di Suna?"

"Aku kabur dari pekerjaan yang sudah menumpuk. Lagi tepatnya," Gaara berusaha mengingat, entah sudah berapa kali ia kabur dari Suna selama sebulan terakhir ini.

'Apanya yang rajin, disiplin, dan kerja keras kalau begini caranya. Aku rasa artikel itu salah tentang Gaara,' sweatdropped milik Sakura.

Mereka makan sambil sesekali membicarakan hal-hal ringan. Tak terasa, makanan dan minuman yang tersedia sudah habis.

Karena hari semakin sore, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Sakura, mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tak usah, aku bawa mobil sendiri," Sakura menggeleng.

Setelah meletakan uang pembayaran di atas meja, mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Gaara, aku duluan. Senang bisa makan siang denganmu. Lain kali, kau mau memenuhi ajakanku untuk makan siang lagi?"

"Tentu. Aku juga senang bisa berbincang-bincang denganmu. Lain kali, aku yang traktir."

"Aku akan menunggu hari itu. Sampai jumpa," Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura," gumam Gaara.

"Sudah sore. Nee-chan pasti menungguku," Gaara melihat layar ponselnya.

_19 missed call, Temari`Nee-chan._

**.**

**.**

_Beberapa waktu berlalu semenjak aku mengenal pria itu—__ Gaara. Kedekatan kami seperti sesuatu yang telah ditakdirkan Tuhan. Segala kebetulan itu menjadi nyata saat aku bertemu dengannya._

_Dan aku merasa nyaman._

_Sama seperti saat aku..._

_Gaara selalu mengingatkanku pada Sasuke..._

_Dengan segala kesamaan yang mereka miliki, membuat aku seperti melihat cerminan Sasuke-kun yang lain di sini._

_Dan itu membuat aku, semakin merindukannya._

_Apa aku salah telah menjadikan Gaara sebagai 'Sasuke-kun'-ku, hanya sekedar mengobati hatiku yang merindu akan sosoknya._

_Apakah Tuhan merencanakan sesuatu untukku, kali ini?_

_Kumohon, Tuhan._

_Apapun rencana-Mu untukku, aku tak mau terluka lagi._

_posted by: Cherryblossom_in_winter"_

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya, Sunagakure, Sabaku Industries, ruangan Gaara

Ketukan berasal dari pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuk..."

"Anda memanggil saya?" seorang wanita cantik berambut merah-hitam membuka pintu, dan melangkah anggun di atas high-heels-nya.

"Ya."

"Ada sesuatu yang penting, Gaara-sama?"

"Tidak. Wolfie, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Wanita berkulit pucat bernama lengkap Harurun Wolfie itu tampak bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Ini tentang..."

**.**

**ToBeContinu****ed~**

**.**

**A/N: **Akhirnya, saya bisa apdet fic ini lagi... Bagaimana, ada peningkatan? Maaf, kalau ada OC yang tidak sesuai. Tenang, yang sudah muncul akan terus muncul kok. Akhirnya Sasori muncul! Nampaknya, sudah banyak yang menunggu kehadirannya.

Untuk OC yang terpilih sebagai band indie juga penyanyi kafe, harap beritahu saya kostum yang akan dikenakan ketika manggung, juga lagu yang akan dinyanyikan.

**Spoiler:**

Chapter 3 :

Ada sebuah acara spektakuler yang akan digelar. OC band indie dan penyanyi kafe, bersiaplah! Juga sebuah pesta ultah untuk panda-kun!

.

,

Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya dan atas segala dukungan yang telah Anda berikan.

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic ini.

_**Review?**_


	4. Lembar III

**OYASUMI, FOREVER**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**LEMBAR III  
.**

**.**

"Ini tentang..." kata-kata Gaara tertahan.

Wolfie menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Gaara masih terdiam, tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ekspresi keraguan tampak di wajahnya.

Wolfie masih menatap Gaara. Rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jadi?" Wolfie akhirnya mengeluarkan suara yang mewakili penasarannya.

Sekali lagi, Gaara hanya terdiam.

"Tapi, sebelum aku membicarakan semua masalahnya, aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak mentertawakan, mencemooh, juga tidak memberitahu masalah ini pada siapapun. Bahkan kepada Temari dan Kankurou," Gaara akhirnya membuka mulut juga.

Alis Wolfie semakin terangkat tinggi, pertanda ia bingung.

'Ada apa dengan Gaara-sama? Apa dia tadi pagi sarapan roti yang sudah basi ya? Sikapnya aneh, tapi lucu juga. Mungkinkah dia ketularan tingkah aneh Kankurou-san? Gaara-sama harus segera dibawa ke psikiater,' tentu Wolfie hanya mengucapkannya dalam hati. Kalau saja ia berbicara seperti itu kepada Gaara, dipastikan, jabatannya sebagai sekretaris Gaara dicopot. Dalam kata lain, ia dipecat.

"Tentu, aku berjanji," hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir mungil Wolfie.

"Begini... Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku merasa..." untuk kesekian kalinya, kata-kata Gaara terputus.

Wolfie tampak gemas melihat tingkah atasannya itu. 'Tuhan! Ingin sekali aku menelan Gaara-sama hidup-hidup! Saat ini juga!' batin Wolfie.

"Gaara-sama, saya sudah berjanji. Tapi kenapa Gaara-sama tampak masih meragukan saya? Bukankah saya orang kepercayaan Gaara-sama?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu, Wolfie. Aku percaya. Hanya saja aku bingung, harus memulai dari mana."

'Tuhan, kuatkanlah aku, ketika menghadapi orang seperti Gaara-sama,' Wolfie menghembuskan nafas, berat.

"Begini, Gaara-sama. Kalau Anda masih bingung akan memulai semua ini dari mana, sebaiknya Anda mencoba untuk rileks dulu. Posisi duduk Anda harus senyaman mungkin, lalu tutup mata Anda, dan atur nafas Anda. Pikirkan apa yang akan Anda bicarakan kepada saya. Dan biarkan itu semua mengalir."

Gaara mengikuti saran Wolfie. Setelah menutup matanya beberapa saat, Gaara membukanya lagi.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu, tentang aku. Aku ini orang yang seperti apa."

Wolfie mencoba untuk menahan senyumnya.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Ya, kau menilaiku sebagai orang yang seperti apa? Oh tidak, pria yang seperti apa tepatnya," Gaara memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Bagi saya, Gaara-sama pria yang baik, tampan, kaya, pintar, berbakat."

"Hanya itu?"

"Apa saya belum menyebutkan semua kelebihan Anda?" Sekali lagi, Wolfie dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Gaara hari ini.

"Ya sudah, lupakan. Sekarang, aku ingin tahu, apa yang dilihat wanita dari seorang pria?"

Kini, Wolfie tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Anda sedang jatuh cinta, Gaara-sama?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Entahlah."

"Jangan bohong. Siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

"Seorang gadis yang nyaris sempurna. Cantik, pintar, tapi yang membuatku tertarik adalah, dia berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Tapi, aku belum benar-benar yakin kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Gadis itu, aku ya?" Wolfie mencoba untuk bergurau.

Gaara menatap Wolfie dengan tatapan 'ga-salah?'

"Just kidding, Gaara-sama..."

Sampai waktu makan siang tiba, Gaara dan Wolfie menghabiskan waktu dengan sesi curhatan Gaara tentang wanita yang kini mulai menghiasi hatinya yang tak pernah ditempati wanita lain selain ibunya dan Temari. Tentang gadis yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi Gaara. Tentang gadis yang sangat istimewa dimatanya...

_**I hung up the phone tonight, Something happened for the first time, deep inside**__**, It was a rush, what a rush...**_

Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. Sebuah telepon. "Halo?"

"_Sakura__, kau sudah selesai syuting?"_

"Iya. Sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Apa aku bisa minta tolon__g?"_ suara itu terdengar memelas, penuh harap.

"Minta tolong apa, Temari?"

"_Tolong temani Shika pergi ke pesta ultah sepupuku, ya! Aku tak bisa menghadiri pesta itu. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Kiri. Bisa?"_

"Baiklah. Kapan pestanya?"

"_Dua jam lagi."_

"Ok. Kebetulan, aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan di rumah."

"_Sakura, a__rigatou! Kau malaikat penyelamat hidupku! Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou!"_ Temari menjerit-jerit kesenangan.

"Temari, tidak usah berlebihan. Aku 'kan hanya membantu hal kecil."

"_Tapi itu s__angat berarti bagiku, Sakura."_

"Ya sudah, sama-sama. Sukses konsernya, ya!"

"_Ok. Bye.__"_

Klik! Sambungan telepon terputus.

Lumayanlah, daripada di rumah sendirian.

Sakura menekan keypad ponselnya. Masuk ke menu phone book, dan berhenti pada nama 'Shika-kun'. Ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau.

"Halo, Shika-kun. Jam berapa kau akan menjemputku?"

"_Oh, Sakura. Tema sudah memberitahumu ya? Aku jemput kau 1 jam 30 menit lagi. Sekarang aku mau tidur dulu. __Sampai nanti!"_

Klik! Sambungan telepon terputus lagi.

"Dasar Shika! Masih sempat-sempatnya dia tidur," gumam Sakura.

'Ya sudahlah, aku pulang sekarang. Berendam sebentar, pilih baju, dan make-up. Ya, kurasa waktunya cukup untuk itu.'

**.**

**.**

**Kafe "****Choku", 11.00 P.M**

Sakura datang bersama Shikamaru. Kafe termewah di Konoha itu mulai terlihat ramai oleh pengunjung yang mengenakan kostum-kostum aneh.

Pesta ultah yang dihadiri ShikaSaku, dress code-nya : Kostum binatang.

Dan sekarang, Sakura yang tengah berdiri di pintu masuk, mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Dress code aneh! Padahal aku sudah mnyiapkan gaun yang cantik untuk ke pesta ini.' gerutunya.

Mari saya jelaskan kostum kedua artis yang sedang populer di Konoha itu.

Shikamaru : Mengenakan pakaian berbentuk rusa. Rambutnya dihiasi bando berbentuk ranting pohon. Wajahnya masih seperti biasa. Malas tingkat tinggi.

Sakura : Tubuh tinggi langsingnya dibalut pakaian berbentuk binatang kesukaannya—kucing berwarna putih, wajah cantiknya kini dihiasi beberapa coretan garis berbentuk kumis kucing. Eskpresinya menunjukan kalau ia kesal.

"Ayo masuk," Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Sakura, menariknya.

"Tapi..."

"Lakukan semua ini, lalu selesaikan dengan cepat. Aku ingin segera tidur di kasurku yang hangat dan nyaman," Shikamaru masih menggenggam tangan Sakura, dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut.

Kini mereka tengah berada di dalam kafe yang hiruk pikuk dengan orang-orang berkostum hewan. Di setiap pojok ruangan, ada balon warna-warni berbentuk panda. Dan di tengah-tengah ruangan, ada sebuah kue berbentuk panda berukuran besar. Dinding-dindingnya pun dihiasi dengan wallpaper panda. Di langit-langit ruangan itu juga, tergantung boneka-boneka panda berukuran kecil dan sedang.

'Ok, cukup. Siapa sih orang aneh maniak panda yang bikin pesta ini?' pikir Sakura frustasi.

"Shikamaru! Hei! Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Hahaha, kau sudah jadi orang sibuk sekarang," seorang pria bertubuh gen—bongsor, menghampiri Sakura dan Shikamaru.

"Chouji?" seru Shikamaru dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Dan hai, Sakura-chan! Kau tambah menawan," Choji tertawa melihat reaksi kedua sahabat lamanya.

"Kau..."

"Aku pemilik kafe ini. Kalian pasti salah satu tamu undangan pesta ini 'kan? Dan hei, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berdua sudah jadian? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Sudah tak menganggap aku teman kalian lagi ya?" Chouji menatap pasangan dihadapannya, sinis.

"Oh, tidak-tidak-tidak! Dia bukan pacarku. Aku hanya menemani dia, karena Temari tidak bisa," Sakura mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Ku kira kau sudah jadi playboy, Shika. Sudah punya cewek sesexy Temari juga, masih aja ngegebet cewek cantik kayak Sakura. Tapi, aku tidak percaya sih, kalau itu sampai terjadi. Bisa dapet Temari, itu sebuah berkah buat kamu. Tapi musibah buat Temari," ucap Chouji, menyeringai.

"Mondokusei..." gumam Shika.

"Kalau begitu, Shika, ikut aku. Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu kepadamu. Sakura-chan mau ikut?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat dimana orang dewasa bisa bersenang-senang. Ia 'kan, Shika?" Chouji menyeringai lagi.

"Oh tidak! Aku tidak ikut! Aku di sini saja! Dasar cowok-cowok mesum! Awas kau, Shika! Kalau berani macam-macam, aku laporkan pada Temari,"

"Tenang saja Sakura-ku sayang, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Dan tolong, sahabatku yang paling cantik, paling manis, jangan bilang semua ini pada Temari, ya," Shika yang seperti ini jelas bukan Shikamaru sekali.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, malas.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi, Sakura."

"Ya sudah, sana!"

Kini, Sakura sendiri. Berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Bosan, pasti itu yang ada dipikarnya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk berkeliling.

Ketika Sakura berbalik, ia tak sengaja menyenggol seseorang yang sedang membawa sebuah gelas berisi minuman di tangannya.

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja! Pakaianmu jadi basah!" Sakura meminta maaf ketika dilihatnya, minuman itu tumpah ke pakaian seseorang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya.

"Sakura?" ucap seseorang yang disenggol Sakura.

Sakura mendongak. Diperhatikannya wajah seseorang itu. Tampan, dingin, pucat. Sakura tampak berusah berpikir dengan keras, untuk mengenali orang itu.

Tatoo...

"Gaara? hmpp..." Sakura menahan tawa yang hampir saja ia lepaskan.

Tentu saja Sakura tertawa. Gaara, seorang pria dingin tampan, kini berada di hadapannya, mengenakan kostum racoon, tampak seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun. Ok, cukup, pesta ini gila.

"Kau datang bersama siapa?" Gaara menatap Sakura.

"Aku datang bersama Shika. Ya, kakakmu tidak bisa hadir, makanya aku yang menemani Shika. Kau sendiri?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku ada disini. Orang yang berulang tahun 'kan sepupuku,"

"Apa? Sepupumu? Oh iya, aku lupa. Temari bilang ini pesta sepupunya. Tapi pesta ini—?" Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aku yang menyiapkan semua pesta ini. Mulai dari kue, dekorasi ruangan, sampai dress code-nya," wajah tampan itu tetap datar saat menjelaskan.

'Tuhan, katakan bahwa aku sedang bermimpi!' batin Sakura, makin frustasi.

"Gaara-nii, Semua tamu undangannya sudah datang? Aku ingin segera memulai pestanya! Aku tak sabar ingin memakan kue panda itu!" seorang berkostum panda dengan tubuh mungil, menghampiri Gaara. Mata baby blue-nya berbinar-binar melihat kue panda besar nan lezat yang dipajang di tengah ruangan.

"Bersabarlah, Panda. Sebentar lagi. Oh ya, Sakura, kenalkan, ini Panda, sepupuku yang berulang tahun," Gaara menunjuk Panda di sampingnya.

Baby-blue itu beralih pada kucing-raksasa di hadapan Gaara. Sedikit terkejut, "Kyaa~ Sakura-chan! Senang sekali melihatmu hadir di pestaku! Salam kenal ya, Sakura-chan!" dan diteruskan dengan ritual menjabat tangan serta tak lupa cium pipi kiri-kanan.

"Kok' Gaara-nii bisa kenal Sakura-chan sih? Dan 'ga bilang-bilang lagi..."

"Dia 'kan sahabat Temari-Nee. Aku dan Sakura jadi dekat juga."

"Temari-nee sama Gaara-nii curang!" Panda cemberut.

"Panda, happy birthday. Ini, aku ada kado kecil untukmu," Sakura menyerahkan bingkisan yang sama sekali jauh dari kata kecil.

"Terima kasih! Ini sih, bukan kado kecil," Panda tampak semangat sekali menerima kado dari Sakura itu, "Kau bersama siapa, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku datang bersama Shika. Tapi sekarang dia menghilang entah kemana."

"Oh, si bodoh itu. Kau datang bersama sepupu iparku ternyata."

"Kau senang dengan pesta ini, Panda?"

"Tentu, Gaara-nii! Terima kasih karena kau telah membuat pesta ini sesuai dengan kepribadianku! Aku sayang Gaara-nii," pelukan dari Panda membuat racoon itu hanya tersenyum tipis, pasrah.

'Sesuai kepribadian, katanya?' Sakura semakin dibanjiri sweatdropped-nya sendiri.

"Tapi, aku sebal karena Temari-nee dan Sasori-nii tidak bisa hadir. Padahal aku 'kan kangen mereka~," wajah ceria Panda berubah masam, bibir kecilnya mengerucut sebal.

"Temari-nee dan Sasori 'kan sedang sibuk, Panda. Tapi mereka janji akan segera menemuimu setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka"

"Huh! Temari-nee dan Sasori-nii tidak asyik!"

"Sudah jam 11.30 pm. Ayo kita mulai acaranya," Gaara berjalan ketengah ruangan bersama Panda.

"Ehm. Selamat malam semuanya. Saya mewakili sepupu saya yang berulang tahun, Panda, mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran tamu undangan. Mari kita mulai pesta ini. Selamat menikmati pesta ini. Enjoy," Saat Gaara turun dari panggung, tepuk tangan terdengar, dan lampu tiba-tiba mati. Padam, gelap gulita.

Tamu undangan berbisik-bisik, penasaran dan mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi. Listrik mati ini apa karena kesalahan teknis, atau ada rencana lain?

Tepat pukul 12.00. Tiba-tiba,

"**Happy Birthday to you...**** Happy birthday to you..."** Sebuah suara lembut dan bening terdengar mengalun indah.

Lampu masih belum menyala. Panda disamping Gaara kebingungan. Apalagi ini?

Suara indah itu masih terdengar. Dan saat ia menyanyikan baris lagu terakhir dengan luar biasa, lampu menyala lagi.

Serentak, semua orang menatap seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di atas panggung. Wanita itu mengenakan kostum lolita. Ia tampak sangat cantik dan manis.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Panda," ucapnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Sebagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan juga bentuk kado dari saya, saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Semoga Panda selalu bahagia," wanita itu memejamkan mata saat intro lagu terdengar.

"**Dakara ima ai ni yuku**

**So kimetanda..."**

Panda tersentak. Ia menatap Gaara, terharu. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Lagu kesukaanmu, Panda."

"**Poketto no kono kyoku wo**

**kimi ni kikasetai**

**Sotto boryu-mu wo agete**

**Tashikamete mitayo**

**Oh Good-bye days**

**Ima, kawaru ki ga suru**

**Kinou made ni So Long**

**Kakko yokunai**

**Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**

**La la la la love with you..."**

Lagu itu terus mengalun indah, dibawakan oleh suara emas wanita bernama lengkap Mori Sakuranba itu.

"**La la la la Good-bye days****..."**

Standing applause menggema di ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih," Mori pun berjalan menuju tangga. Ia turun dari panggung, menghampiri Panda yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Sekali lagi, happy birthday, Panda," Mori menjabat tangan Panda.

Tiba-tiba, Panda memeluknya, lalu menangis haru, "Thank's! Aku senang sekali!"

"Tapi kejutannya belum selesai," sedikit berbisik, Gaara lantas berjalan menuju kue panda super besar.

"Ayo kita tiup lilin dan potong kuenya!"

Mendengar itu, Panda kembali bersemangat. "Ayo!"

Lilin pun ditiup. Saatnya potong kue. Potongan kue pertama, diberikan pada Gaara.

"Untuk sepupuku tersayang, yang sudah dengan baik hati menyiapkan pesta ini. Aku sayang kamu, Gaara!" Panda mencium pipi Gaara.

Sebuah suara nge-rock terdengar mengalun dari atas panggung. Sontak, seluruh tamu undangan lagi-lagi melihat ke atas panggung.

"**Don't cry to me**

**If you loved me,**

**You would be here with me.**

**You want me, come find me.**

**Make up your mind..."**

Kini, wanita dengan suara rock dahsyat, yang bernyanyi di atas panggung. Dan lagi-lagi, wanita cantik yang bernyanyi. Ia mengenakan gaun terusan chiffon warna biru laut dengan aksen pita dan reda. Membuat penampilannya terlihat manis. Memang cukup kontras dengan lagu yang dibawakannya.

Panda berteriak-teriak kegirangan. Seluruh badannya tak bisa diam, mengikuti irama lagu.

"**Should have let you fall, lose it all**

**So maybe you can remember yourself**

**Can't keep believing,**

**We are only deceiving ourselves, and I'm sick of the lie..."**

Bukan hanya Panda, tapi seluruh 'penghuni' ruangan itu telah terhipnotis suara rock indah tersebut, dan ikut menyanyi bersama.

"**So don't cry to me,**

**If you loved me,**

**You would be here with me.**

**Don't lie to me, just get your things.**

**I've made up your mind."**

Lagi-lagi, standing applause. Kali ini ditunjukan untuk sang diva rock diatas panggung, Chika Hiragaishi.

"Thanks, all," Chika turun dari atas panggung, dan menghampiri Panda yang masih saja belum terlepas 'jutsu hipnotis' itu. Padahal lagunya sudah selesai.

"Happy Birthday, Panda! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Chika! Sahabat lamaku~ Lama tak bertemu!" Panda langsung memeluk Chika. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun bernostalgia saat masa-masa di SMP.

Tak terasa, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 02.00 am. Pesta telah usai. Hampir semua tamu undangan sudah pulang, kecuali Sakura, Gaara, dan Panda.

"Sakura, mau ku antar pulang?"

"Ya, sepertinya aku hanya bisa mengharapkanmu. Karena ku rasa, Shika tak akan pulang malam ini."

Dari dalam sebuah ruangan, terdengar tawa Chouji diiringi tawa wanita-wanita sok sexy.

Mereka semua hanya mengedikan bahu.

"Ayo, Panda. Kau antar kau pulang juga."

"Tidak usah, Gaara-nii. Aku dijemput papa," Panda menunjuk sebuah mobil yang baru saja berhenti di parkiran kafe itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku dan Sakura duluan, ya."

"Hati-hati, Gaara-nii, Sakura-chan!" Panda melambaikan tangannya.

Lantas 'pasangan' merah-merah muda itu mengarungi jalanan sepi dengan Bugatty biru—milik Gaara.

"Sakura, akhir minggu nanti kau ada waktu?" Gaara mulai memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terbentuk di antara atmosfer mereka.

"Ya, akhir minggu ini aku tidak ada pekerjaan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku punya 2 tiket konser. Dan aku bingung mau pergi dengan siapa. Kau mau?"

"Tentu," Sakura tersenyum.

Akhirnya, mobil Gaara berhenti saat sampai di sebuah rumah di kawasan elit. Rumah Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Gaara."

"Ya, sama-sama. See you in week end,"

Sakura mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa."

Sakura pun menghilang di balik pagar rumahnya.

'Akhirnya, ada kesempatan untuk 'kencan'. Saran Wolfie bagus juga,' batin Gaara, lalu tersenyum—meski hanya samar.

Gaara menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Lalu melesat meninggalkan Konoha.

**.**

**.**

Saturday night...

Konser Spektakuler tahun ini, akan segera di mulai!

**Konoha ****Town Center, 08.00 P.M**

"Semuanya sudah siap? Konser akan dimulai 45 menit lagi!"

Orang-orang tampak berlalu lalang di back stage, sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut konser kali ini.

"Bintang utama kita sudah datang?"

"Belum! Mereka terjebak kemacetan di pintu tol."

"Apa?"

Kru yang bertugas terlihat panik. Sang 'bintang' belum juga datang.

Sementara itu, terlihat sekumpulan remaja di sudut ruangan. Wajah mereka menyiratkan perasaan masing-masing saat ini. Gugup, gelisah, takut, senang, bangga.

"Ini pertama kali kita menjadi band pembuka di konser sebesar ini. Aku harap, penampilan kita tidak mengecewakan. Jangan sia-siakan kerja keras kita selama ini," seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Ini adalah sebuah peluang emas untuk kita," orang yang paling tampan di antara mereka, juga bangkit dari duduknya. Jari-jari tangan milik pemuda itu merapikan rambut emo hitamnya.

"Tentu. Aku jadi tak sabar. Apa 'mereka' masih belum datang?" gadis manis berambut hijau, sedang duduk bersender di sofa. Tangannya sibuk memainkan PSP.

"Hwa~ Aku benar-benar merasa sedang berada dalam mimpi! Kita yang selalu mengagumi mereka, menjadikan mereka sosok idola dan panutan, sekarang benar-benar berada di hadapan kita, manggung di panggung yang sama! Wow!" anggota terakhir dari kerumunan remaja itu berteriak kegirangan. Mata hitamnya berbinar-binar.

"Bilang saja kalau kau tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan'nya', 'kan, Himura?" ucap gadis berambut hijau yang masih terfokus pada PSP di tangannya.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan'nya' juga, 'kan, Haruna?" balas si cantik mata hitam berambut ikal, sindiran.

"Bocah! Sudahlah, tak usah saling menyindir begitu! Aku tahu, kalian ingin bertemu dengan 'mereka'. Aku juga. Tapi sabarlah sedikit. Lebih baik sekarang kita latihan lagi, agar penampilan kita benar-benar memuaskan," wanita berambut merah panjang itu mencoba melerai pertengkaran mulut antara Haruna dan Himura.

Himura dan Haruna mengangguk, "Maafkan kami, Faika-nee."

Mereka berempat menuju panggung yang telah di tata sedemikian rupa agar terlihat mewah, menghampiri alat-alat musik mereka yang telah dipersiapkan. Menuju posisi masing-masing. Faika di vocal, Haruna di guitar, Himura di bass, dan satu-satunya lelaki diantara mereka, Furuki, di drum.

Haruna mulai memainkan gitarnya ketika seorang kru menghampiri mereka.

"Lebih baik kalian segera bersiap-siap. Ganti kostum kalian. Konsernya akan segera dimulai."

"Bukannya 'mereka' belum datang?" alis Faika berkerut.

"Ada sedikit masalah. Mereka terjebak kemacetan. Tapi konser ini harus segera dimulai," kru itu menjelaskan.

"Tapi 'kan, kami hanya akan membawakan 2 buah lagu," ucapan Furuki menambah kerutan di alis Faika.

"Karena itu, aku harap kalian bisa melakukan yang terbaik. Lakukan apapun agar konser ini tetap berjalan dengan baik."

"VIP! Tapi kami tidak dipersiapkan untuk itu," potong Furuki.

"Produser bilang, masalah honor kalian itu gampang. Beliau akan menambahnya, berapapun yang kalian mau."

"Tapi—" ucapan Haruna tertahan.

Kru itu sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Furuki memandang teman-temannya bergantian.

"Entahlah," Himura meletakan bass kesayangan-nya yang berbentuk lollipop. Lalu mengambil lollipop 'yang sesungguhnya' dari saku celananya.

"Yang penting, sekarang kita ganti kostum dulu," Haruna ikut meletakan gitar-nya di samping bass Himura.

Lalu melangkah pergi, menuju ruang ganti.

"Ayo, Furuki, Himura," Faika berjalan membuntuti Haruna.

Sekarang, mereka telah memakai kostum yang sesuai dengan kepribadian mereka masing-masing. Merekamenjunjung kebebasan pribadi masing-masing. Tidak ada patokan khusus dalam memakai kostum.

Faika mengenakan pakaian simple, t-shrit hitam motif garis hitam putih dan celana jeans panjang -trend setter: Heyley Williams-. Rambut merah panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai.

Himura mengenakan kimono dengan motif lollipop orange. Ditambah dengan jepit rambut bentuk permen yang menghiasi rambut ikalnya yang dicepol satu dibelakang.

Haruna, mengenakan pakaian lolita gothic. Rambut hijaunya diikat ekor kuda. Dipermanis dengan aksesoris-aksesoris berbau gothic.

Furuki memakai t-shrit hitam motif tengkorak, dan celana jeans yang dipakai di pinggul. Rambut emo hitamnya di highlight merah-putih.

"Sudah siap?" seorang kru kembali menghampiri mereka.

Faika mengangguk, "Kami siap."

"Baguslah, 5 menit lagi, acaranya dimulai."

"Jadi gimana nih? Kita benar-benar siap?" Haruna tampak sedikit ragu.

"Harus. Kita harus siap. Lakukan yang terbaik. Kita pasti bisa," Furuki meletakkan tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya.

Faika, Himura, dan Haruna, mengikutinya.

"Untuk keberhasilan kita! Yeah!" serentak, tangan mereka meninju ke atas, tanda bahwa mereka bersemangat, yakin, dan siap untuk melaksanakan tugas dengan baik.

"Acaranya akan dibuka! Bersiap di belakang tirai!"

"10 detik lagi!"

"5...4...3...2...1, Action! Konser spektakuler tahun ini, dimulai!"

**ToBeContinue****d~**

**.**

A/N : Apakah mengalami peningkatan dari chapter sebelumnya? Pada penasaran, apa yang akan terjadi di konser itu?

Maaf jika ada OC yang tidak berkenan atau tidak sesuai, maafkan saya! Ini termasuk fic perdana saya, jadi saya belum berpengalaman dalam membuat OC. Tapi saya berjanji untuk meningkatkan semua itu.

Untuk **Dilia,** **PinkBlue Moonlight, The Darkness Knight, **harap bersabar, karena kemunculan kalian bersamaan dengan SasuNaru, beberapa chapter lagi.

.

P.S : Ada yang punya ide untuk nama band indie? Saya masih bingung.

P.P.S : Untuk Panda-kun, WAJIB memberikan kesan tentang acara ulang tahunnya!

P.P.P.S : untuk OC yang lain, chapter depan mau tampil tidak? Jadi penonton konser?

.

,

Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya dan atas segala dukungan yang telah Anda berikan.

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic ini.

_**Review?**_


	5. TiKet NoNton k0nsEr

**TIKET NONTON KONSER GRATIS!**

Mau jadi penonton di konser terspektakuler di tahun 2009???

Caranya ketik :

**Nama(spasi)kostum yang dikenakan(spasi)datang bersama siapa/pasangan**

Kirim melalui Review OYASUMI, FOREVER!

Tiket nonton gratis ini terbuka untuk siapa saja, baik yang sudah mendaftar OC di OYASUMI, FOREVER ataupun yang belum mendaftar. -kecuali OC band indie-

Daftar ye.....

^_^

Uchiha vnie .chan


	6. Lembar IV

**OYASUMI, FOREVER**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**LEMBAR IV  
.**

**.**

**Halaman Konoha Town Center, 08.45 P.M, **

Paparazi sudah berkumpul di pintu gerbang Konoha Town Center. Siap meliput apapun yang terjadi di sebuah even terspektakuler yang akan segera dilaksanakan di sana. Siap meliput siapapun yang hadir dalam acara akbar tersebut.

Kamera telah tersebar dimana-mana, siap mengabadikan setiap momen yang terjadi.

Dan tak ketinggalan, para penonton dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit, bersedia untuk menjadi saksi betapa konser ini menyuguhkan hiburan dari sang bintang yang berkualitas.

Sebuah mobil Audi berhenti di depan pintu gerbang Konoha Town Center. Sesosok manusia yang sudah tak asing lagi di dunia hiburan Konoha, muncul dari pintu mobil itu. Ditemani sesosok lagi manusia yang juga tak asing lagi, yang biasa bekerja dibelakang layar.

Pandangan orang-orang terfokus pada objek itu.

Flash kamera mulai menyala, mengabdikan momen unik tersebut. Sesosok wajah tampan bermuka malas dan terlihat mengantuk, kini berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang wanita yang mengapit lengannya.

Serentak, paparazi mulai mengerubungi mereka.

"Wow! Shikamaru! Anda salah satu penonton konser terdahsyat di tahun 2009 ini."

"Bagaimana anda bisa datang bersama Kakkoii?"

"Wah, sepertinya Ada hubungan khusus di antara kalian berdua?"

"Apa benar begitu Shikamaru-san?"

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan Anda dengan Temari?"

Paparazi menyerang kedua pasangan itu dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Shikamaru tak menanggapi. Terlalu meropatkan baginya.

"Tidak, tidak! Saya dan Shikamaru tak ada hubungan apa-apa kok! Saya hanya menemani dia," Kakkoii yang malam itu mengenakan pakaian sederhana ala anak muda, t-shrit hitam dan celana ¾ warna abu-abu, dengan senang hati menjawab.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Kakkoii.

"Kami masuk dulu ya! Bye!" Kakkoii sedikit menyeret Shikamaru keluar dari kerumunan paparazi itu.

Paparazi hanya bisa menatap kepergian pasangan itu.

Lagi, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di pintu gerbang KTC. Tentu saja semua itu menyita perhatian paparazi.

Sesosok tubuh mungil muncul dari balik pintu mobil, ditemani sosok tubuh yang juga mungil. Satu kata yang terlintas dibenak orang-orang yang melihatnya, serasi. Tubuh mungil yang dibalut kostum hoodie hitam belang pink gambar tengkorak joged, terlihat imut dan cantik. Juga kaki mungilnya yang dihiasi sepatu boot tinggi. Rambutnya ditutupi topi berbentuk panda. Ditambah poninya yang di highlight merah putih, meniru gaya rambut idolanya. Sesosok tubuh mungil satunya, tampan dalam balutan pakaian casual.

"Itu 'kan Near!"

Flash kamera kembali menyala.

Serentak, paparazi kembali mengerumuni pasangan ini.

Tentu, sekarang, di hadapan mereka, telah berdiri sosok seorang Near, aktor yang sedang melejit namanya karena membintangi film box office, Death Note.

"Near! Anda datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo untuk menonton konser ini?"

"Anda datang sendiri?"

'Sial, gue 'ga dianggap' batin cewek imut di samping Near.

"Anda datang bersama siapa?"

Near tak banyak bicara. Hanya menunjuk wanita mungil di sampingnya.

"Hai! Saya Panda! Err... Kekasih Near. Juga sepupu dari Sabaku no Temari dan Akasuna no Sasori," wanita imut yang ternyata adalah Panda itu, mulai menunjukan sifat cerianya.

'Orang kayak gini ngaku-ngaku pacarnya Near dan sepupunya Temari?' orang-orang sweatdrop.

Near hanya mengangguk.

"Ok, kami masuk dulu! Bye! Dan jangan lupa, ya! Foto kami berdua harus menjadi cover dan headline di tabloid gosip!" Panda berteriak-teriak, namun tubuh mungilnya diseret Near.

'Dijadiin berita utama "penculikan-terhadap-aktor-oleh-fans-gila" sih, iya,' batin paparazi.

Mobil sport merah bergambar kepala anjing retriver besar, berhenti di gerbang KTC.

'Semoga pasangan kali ini normal. Meskipun tampaknya, tidak sebagus itu.'

Sosok urakan tapi tetap dengan wajah tampan, muncul dari mobil 'keren' tersebut.

Satu lagi, muncul lagi dari balik pintu mobil satunya, wanita berambut ikal yang mengenakan t-shirt merah gambar tengkorak yang terlihat pas di badannya dan celana hitam pendek di atas lutut juga sepatu converse hitam merah. Dipermanis dengan aksesoris kalung bling-bling dan gelang duri-duri. Cerminan gaya anak muda masa kini. Dan tak ada yang menyangka, bahwa dia seorang sekretaris.

"Kiba! I Love You!"

"Inuzuka Kiba! Siapa wanita yang bersama Anda ini?"

"What's up?" Kiba berteriak-teriak, jiwa VJ-nya mulai kambuh.

"Oh, kenalkan. Wanita cantik ini tunangan gue. Gimana, serasi 'kan?"

Pengakuan Kiba mengakibatkan tumbangnya wanita-wanita yang tengah memujanya.

"Hwa~ Ga rela...!" teriak mereka makin histeris.

Wanita disamping Kiba hanya tersipu malu.

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan kalian bertunangan? Dimana pestanya diadakan?" Paparazi semakin antusias mendengar pengakuan Kiba. Bisa jadi berita ter-hot nih!

"Gue sama Wolfie baru tunangan seminggu yang lalu, di Suna. Dia emang tinggal di Suna," jawab Kiba sambil menggenggam tangan Wolfie.

Wolfie tak banyak komentar.

"Kita masuk ya. Bye!" Kiba berjalan berdampingan dengan Wolfie.

Paparazi terlihat senang. 'Akhirnya, dapat berita bagus juga.'

Konser spektakuler kali ini memang bertaburan bintang-bintang. Para penghuni jagad hiburan tampak hadir dalam acara ini. Seperti red carpet saja.

Sebut saja, Shikamaru yang datang bersama Kakkoii, Kiba dan tunangannya, Kakashi dan Anko, Shino dan Hyuuga Hinata, bahkan Near yang jauh-jauh datang dari Tokyo. Juga, ada salah satu aktor terpopuler di Konoha saat ini, Hyuuga Neji, bersama dengan tunangannya, Tenten yang baru dianurahi award sebagai presenter terbaik.

Tapi, masih ada seseorang lagi yang belum nampak hadir. Seseorang yang paling ditunggu. Seseorang yang—

Sebuah mobil mewah berlabel Bugatty Veryon, berhenti di depan gerbang KTC.

Sesosok tubuh tinggi langsing berbalut t-shirt hitam bergambar Emily dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam panjang dan jaket putih bergaris hitam bermerk Adidas. Aksesoris sederhana yang dikenakannya, membuat ia tampak lebih menawan. Rambut merah muda panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Aktris yang semakin meroket setelah membintangi film fenomenal, Twilight.

Pria-pria yang melihatnya mulai berteriak histeris memanggil namanya.

Semua kamera yang ada mulai merekam momen yang ditunggu ini. Paparazi sudah bersiap untuk menyerang gadis luar biasa itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar hubungannya dengan Akasuna no Sasori.

Tapi langkah mereka terhenti, saat satu lagi sosok tampan yang mengenakan t-shirt putih yang terlindungi jaket hitam bergaris putih dan jeans hitam panjang, keluar dari pintu mobil yang satunya. Sungguh, pria tampan yang siap membuat semua wanita yang melihatnya jatuh hati seketika.

Semua teriakan terhenti seketika. Seolah tak ada aktifitas apapun yang terjadi, hening.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, suasana kembali hiruk pikuk. Orang-orang kembali meneriakan nama idola mereka itu.

Paparazi pun, dengan semangat yang luar biasa tinggi, menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Haruno Sakura, Anda datang bersama siapa?"

"Anda Sabaku no Gaara, ne?"

"Wah, ada hubungan apa antara kalian berdua?"

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan Anda dengan Sasori?"

Sakura terlihat mencoba bersabar menghadapi paparazi haus gosip itu.

Masih dengan senyum manisnya, Sakura mencoba menjelaskan, "Pria di samping saya ini memang Sabaku no Gaara. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman dekat, mungkin bisa disebut sahabat. Hubungan saya dengan Sasori baik-baik saja. Kami tetap bersahabat."

Gaara hanya tersenyum dingin. 'Hanya sahabat, eh?'

Paparazi tampak belum puas dengan pernyataan Sakura. Mereka masih terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar apa-dan-siapa-Gaara-bagi-Sakura-lalu-bagaimana-dengan-Sasori.

"Saya rasa, tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Permisi," Sakura menggandeng tangan Gaara, dan berjalan menjauhi paparazi-parazi itu sebelum mereka semakin menggila.

"Hwa~ Sakura-san bersama dengan pria tampan yang bernama Gaara-san! Aku tak rela!" teriak para fans mereka, satu persatu dari mereka mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Sakura mencoba tak menghiraukan semua hiruk pikuk itu. Ia terus berjaan bersama Gaara menuju tempat duduk mereka.

**.**

**.**

Konser beberapa saat lagi akan dimulai. Panggung megah telah berdiri kokoh di tengah halaman KTC yang sangat luas. Konser kali ini memang diselenggarakan outdoor. Hal tersebut dilakukan sebagai antisipasi meledaknya jumlah penonton.

Kursi-kursi Ekstra VVVIP telah bertengger manis tak jauh dari panggung utama, siap untuk diduduki orang-orang beruntung yang dapat membeli tiketnya yang dijual dengan harga tidak murah.

Beberapa kursi tampak sudah terisi. Di kursi paling ujung kanan, tampak wanita berambut ungu panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai yang mengenakan kostum yang tampak sedikit, err... 'rame', t-shrit merah gambar kucing yang dihiasi dasi putih corak bintang dan celana jeans hitam panjang yang dilapisi rok mini motif kotak-kotak juga sepatu boat tinggi. Dipangkuannya, terdapat berbagai bungkus makanan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Mulai dari pocorn, snack, minuman, sampai lolipop. Tampaknya, dia telah menunggu cukup lama, dilihat dari banyaknya makanan yang telah dihabiskannya. Atau memang dianya yang rakus?

Di sampingnya, seorang wanita ceria berambut hitam dan bermata violet, mengerjakan kegiatan yang sama, ngemil.

"Ana-chan, makananmu masih banyak? Punyaku tinggal sedikit nih!" si mata violet itu menganggu konsentrasi mengunyah teman disampingnya.

"Tinggal sedikit nih. Kau mau beli lagi, Niku?" jawab wanita berambut ungu panjang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kanata.

"Ini!" Sebuah tangan menyodorkan sebungkus kantong plastik yang berisi banyak makanan.

Sosok itu lalu duduk di kursi di samping Niku yang masih kosong.

"Wah, Zooi! Arigatou! Kau memang teman yang paling mengerti aku, paling baik!" Niku dan Kanata berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

Zooi yang malam ini berdandan sederhana seperti biasa, rambut hitam pendeknya dikuncir satu, hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan kedua teman sekaligus rekan kerjanya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

Di kursi sebelah Zooi, Kakashi menghempaskan diri. Sepertinya lelah, atau malas, mungkin. Menyusul, Anko duduk si samping kursi Kakashi.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei, Anko senpai!" sapa Zooi sambil tersenyum manis kearah kedua seniornya itu.

Kanata dan Niku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hai juga, Zooi, Niku, Ana," balas Anko. Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"Wah, Anko-senpai sama Kakashi-sensei kencan ya," Niku mulai menggoda pasangan itu.

"Cie, cie," tambah Ana dan Zooi. Jiwa peng-gosip mereka mulai keluar.

Anko hanya tersenyum malu, "Tak masalah 'kan kalau sekali-kali kami meluangkan waktu untuk jalan berdua ditengah kesibukan masing-masing."

Trio penggosip itu mengangguk, mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian, Panda dan Near datang, dan menempati kursi yang kosong di deretan Ekstra VVVIP.

"Wah, aku tak sabar ingin segera melihat konser ini! Aku mau liat Furuki! Terutama bintang utamanya," Panda terus mengoceh sementara Near hanya mendengarkannya, bosan.

"Berisik!" Ujar Near sambil menarik topi panda yang menghiasi kepala mungil Panda. Akibatnya, rambut Panda yang diikat 2, tampak sedikit berantakan, ditambah teriakan marah Panda.

"Hai Panda! Hai... wah~ Near!" gadis bergaun gothic punk beraksen pita perak dan renda berwarna merah darah ala penyanyi kesayangannya, Amy Lee, menghampiri Panda, lalu berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

"Hai Chika!" balas Panda.

Tapi Chika kini tak lagi memperhatikan Panda, tapi pria imut disamping Panda. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Chika! Ngapain liatin cowok gue terus!" Panda sedikit ngambek.

"Hah? Near? Pacar. Kamu? Ga salah?" Chika tak percaya.

Bibir Panda semakin mengerucut.

"Hahaha, sorry, aku 'ga tau. Lagian, kamu 'ga pernah cerita-cerita! Tapi kenalin donk sama pacarnya!"

"Near, ini Chika, sahabatku ketika di SMP. Dia penyanyi kafe loh! Suaranya bagus banget!"

Near hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menjabat tangan Chika.

"Jadi malu nih!" Chika blushing. Lalu ia menempatkan diri pada kursi di samping Panda.

"Kamu mau pasti mau nonton cowok kamu manggung ya! Wah~ enak nih, punya cowok anak band papan atas," goda Panda.

Chika mengangguk semangat, "Tentu."

Kiba dan Wolfie, menghempaskan tubuh mereka di kursi paling ujung kiri. Mereka mengobrol, sampai sebuah suara yang dikenal Wolfie, terdengar di dekatnya.

"Disini, Sakura."

"Konbanwa, Gaara-sama," Wolfie yang telah menyadari kehadiran boss-nya, menyapa.

"Oh, Wolfie. Kau datang bersama tunanganmu."

"Gaara-sama sendiri, bersama siapa?" Wolfie tersenyum menggoda.

"Sakura, kenalkan, ini sekretarisku. Dan itu tunangannya," Gaara memperkenalkan Wolfie dan Kiba pada Sakura.

"Salam kenal, Sakura-san," Wolfie mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal, Wolfie-san," Sakura menjabat tangan Wolfie.

"Hai, Sakura-chan! Lama tak bertemu," Kiba mencium pipi kanan-kiri gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Sudah saling kenal, ya."

"Kami satu kelas dari sekolah dasar sampai menengah atas. Jadi kami sudah sangat dekat. Iya, 'kan Kiba," jawab Sakura yang diikuti anggukan persetujuan dari pemuda bermbut coklat jabrik itu.

"Gaara-nii!" sebuah teriakan dengan frekuensi ultrasonik terdengar.

"Panda, kau nonton dengan siapa?" Gaara menghampiri Panda yang memanggilnya.

"Near! Gaara-nii?" Panda balik bertanya.

"Sakura."

"Wah ada kemajuan nih..."

"Semoga. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Baik-baik sama Near, ya."

"Bye-bye!"

"Ups, sorry!" seseorang tak sengaja menabrak Gaara.

"Ya, tak apa," jawab Gaara, dingin.

Orang yang menabrak Gaara, seorang gadis cantik yang mengenakan gaun gothic loli berenda-renda, membungkukan badannya, pertanda ia minta maaf.

Gaara berlalu. Tapi gadis cantik berbehel itu masih menatapnya, "Tampan!" batinnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Dilia, disini!" seorang gadis lain melambaikan tangannya.

"Yap!" gadis cantik berbehel yang ternyata bernama Dilia itu sedikit berlari, menghampiri teman yang memanggilnya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Nana. Tadi, aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Ok, aku mengerti. Oh ya, ini kursi kita. Ayo duduk! Sebentar lagi konsernya akan dimulai!" Nana yang mengenakan gaun lolita, mempersilahkan Dilia duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Sai, kursi kita yang mana?" wanita yang mengenakan kostum Lolitarggh, berjalan disamping pria pucat bernama Sai, sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, tampak mencari sesuatu.

"Di sebelah sana, Mori."

"Akhirnya... Sampai juga!" Mori menghempaskan tubuhnya yang nyaris membuatnya terjungkal dari kursi.

"Loh, Sai? Ino mana?" Sakura yang menyadari pria yang baru datang itu adalah Sai, langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi, walau hanya sekedar menyapa.

"Sakura-chan. Kau lupa ya, Ino 'kan sedang ada di Ame, menghadiri acara keluarga," Sai menyapa sahabatnya itu, sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, kenapa kau datang bersama gadis lain?" tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"Maaf, Saku-chan. Tapi dia bukan gadis lain. Maksudku, dia sepupuku."

"Tapi, kenapa aku tak mengenalnya?" Sakura masih belum percaya sepenuhnya.

"Hai, Sakura. Masih ingat aku?" Mori menghampiri Sakura dan Sai yang nampak sedang asyik berbincang.

Sakura tampak berpikir. Keningnya berkerut.

"Saat kecil dulu, kita sering bermain bersama. Aku, kau, Sai, dan Ino."

"Mori?" ucapan Sakura masih disertai keraguan.

Mori mengangguk, meyakinkan.

Sakura langsung memeluk Mori, "Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa tak mengenalimu, ya? Kau banyak berubah Mori."

"Kubilang juga apa," Sai tersenyum 'biasa'nya.

"Kemarin, kita sempat bertemu di pesta ultahnya Panda, tapi kau tak meyapaku," Mori melepaskan pelukan itu, dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Sudah kukatakan, 'kan, aku tak mengenalimu. Maaf."

"Ya sudah, acara melepas rindunya dihentikan dulu. Konsernya sebentar lagi dimulai," Sai duduk dikursi disamping Mori.

Kursi-kursi Ekstra VVVIP itu kini telah penuh terisi.

Lampu di taman itu dipadamkan. Hanya lighting panggung saja yang tetap menyala. Tirai panggungnya terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan beberapa 'pemeran' yang telah siap di baliknya. Mereka, telah berada di posisi masing-masing.

Intro lagu mulai terdengar.

Sang vocalist cantik, mulai berjalan ke tengah panggung sambil berteriak, "Selamat malam, KONOHA!"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan penonton yang mengelu-elukan idola mereka yang tengah berdiri di atas panggung, Twelfth Heaven.

"Kya~! Twelfth Heaven!"

Faika memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menghayati lagunya. Suara indah miliknya mulai mengalun lembut.

"**How can I decide**** what's right?**

**When you're clouding up my mind**

**I can't win your losing fight all the time."**

"Faika! I love you!"

"Haruna, Kawaii!"

"Himura! You're so sweet!"

"Furuki! So Cool!"

Fans-fans mereka mulai menjadi-jadi, berteriak-teriak, sekedar melambaikan tangan, atau mengacung-ngacungkan poster yang mereka bawa.

"**Not gonna ever own what's mine**

**When you're always taking sides**

**But you wont take away my pride**

**No not this time...**

**Not this time..."**

Faika mulai membuka matanya.

"**How did we get here?**

**When I use to know you so well**

**How did we get here?**

**Well, I think I know..."**

Haruna, Himura, dan Furuki semakin menikmati permainan musik mereka. Mereka ikut terhanyut dalam lagu tersebut, bersama para penonton di situ. Mereka pun memainkan musik dengan lebih semangat.

"**The truth is hiding in your eyes**

**And it's hanging on your tongue**

**Just boiling in my blood**

**But you think that I can't see**

**What kind of man that you are**

**If you're a man at all**

**Well, I will figure this one out on my own..."**

Haruna dan Himura menjadi backing vocal, **"I'm screaming I love you so"**

"**On my own..."**

"**My thoughts you can't decode..." **Haruna menyambung.

Faika kembali bernyanyi pada bagian chorus.

"**How did we get here?**

**When I use to know you so well, yeah.**

**How did we get here?**

**Well, I think I know..."**

Penonton semakin heboh, ikut bernyanyi bersama.

Haruna maju, berdiri di samping Faika, lalu memainkan melodi dengan sempurna.

"**Do you ****see what we've done?**

**We've gone and made such fools of ourselves**

**yeah..."**

Himura makin bersemangat membetot bass lolipop-nya. Furuki pun tertantang untuk memukul drumnya lebih kencang. Peluh mulai bercucuran dari sekujur tubuh mereka, namun mereka tetap bermain musik dengan baik.

"**How did we get here?**

**When I use to know you so well, yeah yeah.**

**How did we get here?**

**When I use to know you so well..."**

Semakin mendekati akhir—

"**I think I know...**

**I think I know..."**

"**There is something I see in you**

**It might kill me I want it to be true."**

Faika mengakhiri lagu tersebut dengan sempurna. Begitu pun dengan permainan musik kawan-kawannya. Para penonton memberikan standing applause, dan sorak sorai penikmat konser itu membelah langit malam itu.

"Masih bersemangat untuk bernyanyi, KONOHA?" teriak Faika, membuat para penonton yang sebagian besarnya adalah kalangan remaja itu balas berteriak tak kalah kencang.

"Yosh!"

Dikursi Ekstra VVVIP, 'penghuninya' tak kalah semangat. Panda, Kanata, Niku, Mori, dan Chika, yang semanjak awal ikut bernyanyi bersama Twelfth Heaven, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Mori dan Chika yang benar-benar bernyanyi sedangkan sisanya hanya berteriak-teriak tak jelas, dan yang lainnya, cowok-cowok so cool dan wanita-wanita yang bisa menjaga keanggunannya, menikmati permainan band pendatang baru itu dalam ketenangan.

Faika mengatur nafasnya sebelum kembali bernyanyi. Haruna sudah berdiri kembali di samping Himura, di sisi kiri panggung, dan posisi Furuki yang tak pindah tempat. Mereka sukses membuka konser ini dengan sebuah penampilan spektakuler.

Faika menarik nafas panjang,

"**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo**

**Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikao**

**ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de"**

"Semuanya! Everybody singing it!" Faika mulai loncat-loncat.

"**Tsunaida kimi no te wo"**

Faika berhenti loncat-loncat. Ia berjalan kearah sisi kanan panggung.

"**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana**

**Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara**

**Hibiku bokuwo yobu koe sae kare**

**Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte"**

Haruna semakin bersemangat memainkan gitar kesayangannya.

"**Kimi wo mitsuke dasu!"**

"Everybody!" Faika berteriak lagi, dan mengarahkan mic-nya kearah penonton.

"Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi mou

Waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de

Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara

Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro..." teriak penonton penuh semangat.

"**Sabikitta hito no you ni"**

Faika kembali ke tengah panggung kekuasaan Twelfth Heaven itu.

"**Kasanari au dake ga munashikute**

**Hitori de ikite ikerutte itta**

**Arifureta yasashisa kotobajya**

**Ima wa mou todokanai hodo ni"**

Kini Himura yang berteriak, "Kimi wa uzukidasu!"

"**Tsunai da kimi no te wa"**

Haruna dan Himura menjadi backing vocal "Ho... ho..."

"**Nanigenai yasashisa wo motome**

**Do you remember..."**

"**Itami wo shiru koto de hito ni yasashiku nareru kara"**

"**Drive your life..." **giliran Furuki yang ambil bagian menyanyi, walau hanya satu kalimat.

"**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi mou**

**Waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de**

**Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara**

**Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro..."**

Faika bernyanyi di iringi Haruna dan Himura juga para penonton yang semakin terbawa suasana.

Himura dan Haruna maju kedepan panggung. Haruna memainkan gitarnya semakin ekstrim.

"**How can I see the meaning of life**

**Kieteku you're the only..."**

Faika, Haruna, dan Himura, sedikit meloncat bersamaan.

"**Kowarenai you ni to hanarete iku kimi mou**

**Waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de**

**Ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte subete ni imi ga aru kara**

**Kesenai kako mo seoi attekou ikiru koto wo nagedasanai de"**

Sang vocalist menyanyi tanpa keraguan.

"**You'd better forget everything.**

**Remember, your different Life?**

**You'd better forget everything.**

**Remember, modoranai kedo"**

"**Hizunda kioku no you na, toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara"**

Lagu itu ditutup dengan suara gitar dari Haruna dan drum oleh Furuki.

Lagi-lagi, standding applause diberikan untuk keempat remaja berbakat di atas panggung itu, sebagai penghargaan atas penampilan mereka yang benar-benar spektakuler.

Sebelum melanjutkan acara pentas mereka di atas panggung, Faika menghampiri dan menatap teman-temannya, "mereka belum datang," bisiknya, lalu ketiga temannya mengangguk bersamaan.

Penonton mulai sedikit kebingungan, "Bukankah sekarang waktunya 'sang bintang' yang bernyanyi?"

"Dimana mereka? Aku tak sabar untuk melihat penampilan mereka," hal yang sama terdengar di tempat ekstra VVVIP.

Ekspresi di wajah Chika menunjukan kalau ia sedang gelisah.

"Kau kenapa, Chika?" Panda menepuk pundak Chika, membuat gadis itu sedikit terperanjat kaget.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya khawatir. Apa mereka belum datang?"

Panda hanya mengangguk maklum, "Mungkin sebentar lagi, mereka tampil. Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Ponselnya tak aktif," jawab Chika, murung.

"Tampaknya, kita benar-benar harus mempersembahkan lagu lagi, sampai mereka datang, dan itu entah kapan," Faika kembali ke depan panggung.

Saat Haruna bersiap untuk memetik gitarnya, sebuah suara yang terdengar keras dan cukup menganggu, terdengar cukup dekat.

Itu seperti suara...

Tiba-tiba, angin berputar-putar di halaman KTC itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyedot udara disekitarnya. Debu-debu dan sampah serta daun-daun kering pun berterbangan—seperti terkena angin puting beliung.

Semua orang yang ada di situ merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, apa yang terjadi?

Suara itu terdengar semakin dekat. Mereka masih mencari-cari apa dan di mana sumber suara itu.

Suara ini seperti... baling-baling helikopter yang berputar?

Serentak tanpa ada aba-aba dari siapapun, mereka semua menengadah keatas. Sebuah, akh tidak, dua buah benda yang besar tampak melayang di atas mereka. Perlahan, benda itu turun, sehingga jaraknya hanya sekitar 20 meter dari atas panggung.

Semuanya mencoba memicingkan mata, mengenali apa atau siapa itu?

Beberapa sosok keluar dari pintu helikopter itu, turun melalui tali yang terjulur sampai ke lantai panggung.

Twelfth Heaven yang masih berada di atas panggung, menatap heran kehadiran 'tamu-tak-dikenal' itu. Moncoba untuk mengenali siapa mereka, namun ternyata sulit, mengingat tubuh mereka yang dilindungi jubah hitam dengan motif tak jelas.

"Sorry, guys. We're late..."

**.**

**ToBeContinued~**

**.**

**A/N:**Hwa~ Akhirnya update juga! Senang rasanya bisa publish lagi. Kesalahan apa yang saya perbuat kali ini? Maaf jika deskripsinya kurang mendetail, saia bingung. Pembendaharaan kata yang sedikit. Semoga konsernya tidak mengecewakan. Konser ini di bagi menjadi 2 chapter, tadinya mau satu, tapi terlalu panjang. Jadi, chapter depan, konser utamanya dimulai! Tapi maaf, untuk yang menanti kehadiran SasuNaru, itu artinya kemunculan mereka ditunda.

.

,

Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya dan atas segala dukungan yang telah Anda berikan.

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic ini.

_**Review?**_


	7. Lembar V

**OYASUMI, FOREVER**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**LEMBAR V  
.**

**.**

"Sorry, guys. We're late..."

Masih diliputi dengan rasa penasaran, para penonton mulai berbisik-bisik, "Jangan-jangan, itu mereka?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok-sosok berjubah hitam itu mulai melepaskan atribut tak jelas yang melekat di tubuh mereka yang berhasil menyembunyikan identitas sosok itu.

Twelfth Heaven yang masih ada di atas panggung terbelalak kaget.

Sedetik kemudian, semuanya hening. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang entah darimana sumbernya.

Sembilan sosok tamu-tak-dikenal di atas panggung itu saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya memecah kesunyian yang mencekam itu.

"Selamat malam, Konoha!" suara indah milik satu-satunya perempuan cantik di antara sembilan makhluk itu.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Ehm, tadi ada sedikit masalah kecil. Baiklah, kita mulai saja."

Intro lagu terdengar mengalun sedikit menghentak.

"**Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori**

**Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi**

**Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori**

**Itsu ga iku junbi ii, Are you ready?"**

"Kyaa~! AKATSUKI! I LOVE YOU!" Penonton yang sempat terbengong-bengong, kini kembali ribut, berteriak-teriak memuja sang bintang, bahkan ada yang loncat-loncat dan guling-guling.

"**Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni**

**Hageshiku chi narase yo stomping**

**Taeru tsuki wo ukasu call me**

**Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka story"**

"Come on, guys!" teriak sang leader muka pierching.

"**COME ON, EVERYBODY STAND UP!**

**Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da**

**Me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo HUNTER**

**Dare mo nobi nattori ko kanda yeah**

**COME ON, EVERYBODY HANDS UP!**

**Mata ashita no HEROES wa COME BACK**

**Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo count down**

**Ikuzu 3, 2, 1 make some noise"**

Di atas panggung, sembilan sosok bintang itu makin menjadi-jadi.

"**Hey you mou bashou nori tsuku wa kakugu desho"**

Suara keren sang pangeran tampan baby face berambut merah, membuat semua wanita kehilangan kesadaran.

"Sasori-senpai! Ganbatte!" teriak Sakura dari kursi Ekstra VVVIP-nya.

"**Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo, un"**

Kini giliran makhluk berambut pirang panjang yang menyanyi.

"Dei-dei! I love U, beibh!" Chika loncat-loncat sambil teriak-teriak melihat kekasihnya.

"**Nade aida naze kami hito e noseisho"**

Suara nge-rock milik sang leader, semakin membangkitkan semangat penonton.

"Pein! Miss U!" sekelompok anak muda mengacung-ngacungkan poster Pein.

"**Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho!" **

Suara serak-serak becek, eh basah maksudnya milik cowok berambut putih menggema.

"Hidan! Demi dewa Jashin!" pengikut Hidan sujud syukur.

"**Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru, Tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau" **Suara dahsyat milik sang Uchiha cool membuat halaman KTC itu dipenuhi nosebleed.

"Itachi! I love you so much!" Haruna yang sudah ada di jajaran penonton lompat-lompat sambil ngasih ciuman jarak jauh untuk Itachi.

"**Sore demo saikou wo kitto aru, Subete sarau to shouri no kansei!"**

Suara sexy Konan membuat KTC dibanjiri nosebleed cowok-cowok.

"Konan! Will you be my girl?" seorang pria nekat menyatakan cinta pada Konan.

Konan hanya tersenyum, tapi di sampingnya, Pein siap mengeluarkan rinnegan.

Efek light dan sound music yang dihasilkan teknologi mutakhir, membuat panggung di tengah halaman KTC itu, terlihat benar-benar spektakuler.

Akatsuki menyanyi bersama dengan seluruh penonton yang semakin terbakar semangat.

"**COME ON! EVERYBODY STAND UP!**

**Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da**

**Me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo HUNTER**

**Dare mo nobi nattori ko kanda yeah**

**COME ON, EVERYBODY HANDS UP!**

**Mata ashita no HEROES wa COME BACK**

**Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo count down**

**Ikuzu 3, 2, 1 make some noise!"**

Akatsuki menutup lagunya dengan teriakan yang disambut super standing applause. Benar-benar meriah. Harga yang pantas untuk membayar sebuah lagu pertama persembahan Akatsuki yang telah membuat KTC benar-benar terguncang aura penuh semangat masa muda.

"Waw! KTC malam ini semangat sekali ya! Siap untuk lagu kedua?" Konan lagi-lagi membuat semangat penonton makin meningkat.

"Yosh! Lagi! Lagi! Lagi! Akatsuki!"

"Baiklah, lagu kedua dari kami..."

Kini hanya tersisa 4 personel Akatsuki di panggung bagian depan. 5 orang lainnya berjalan menuju sisi kanan panggung, menuju 'alat kerja' mereka.

Hidan di posisi rythem guitar, Kisame di drum, Zetsu di bass—anggap Zetsu punya tangan di sini, Pein di lead guitar, dan terakhir, Deidara di keyboard.

2 personel super tampan and cool, seorang wanita cantik and sexy, dan seorang... hmm, 'anak lucu dan imut' mengambil nafas panjang sebelum sebuah intro lagu yang sangat populer mengalun lembut.

"**Sora wa ni agereba**

**Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

**Konohoshino hitotachi mitai ni**

**Samazamana hikari wo hanatte,"**

Sasori dengan suara kerennya, mulai menyanyikan bait pertama.

Faika terdiam di kursi ekstra VVVIP. "Kalau didengerin baik-baik, suara Sasori jauh lebih bagus dari suara gue, ya. Hah, gue harus berusaha untuk melampauinya," gumam Faika.

"**Sononaka de boku mo**

**Hitokiwa kagayaitetainda**

**Me wo to jite kokoro ni chikau**

**Nagareboshi ni yumewo takushite."**

sambung Itachi, tak kalah kerennya.

Haruna pun tak pernah absen meneriakan nama cowok idolanya itu.

Jika kita perhatikan dengan seksama, di barisan penonton banyak korban tak sadarkan diri berjatuhan. Sekuat inikah efek ketampanan 2 cowok cool itu?

Konan mulai bernyanyi,

"**Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

**Yakei ga mieru suberidai no eu**

**Mukashi kara boku no takutouseki**

**Nayami ga areba kono ni kurunderu."**

Pein yang sedang memainkan gitarnya, smirk.

"**Anokoro no mama yume no tochuu de**

**Imada kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

**Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

**Nante yowanewo haite shimai souna, hi mo aru,"**

suara polos Tobi yang sedikit... akh sudahlah. Yang jelas, suara Tobi yang tertutup topeng lolipopnya itu berhasil membuat Himura teriak-teriak "Tobi! I love you! I love Lolipop!"

"**Demo sonotanbi ni omoidasu**

**Nagareboshi wo sagashita anohoshizora**

**Chiisanakoro no negaigoto wa**

**Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama,"**

lagi, suara Sasori yang terdengar.

Sakura tampak sangat menikmati suara Sasori. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok tampan berambut merah itu. Disampingnya, Gaara terlihat sedikit, err... cemburu? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Faika pun tak jauh berbeda. Pandangan dan konsentrasinya tak bisa lepas dari sang pangeran baby face itu.

Konan, Tobi, Itachi, dan Sasori benyanyi bersama, tak lupa mengajak penonton.

"**Sora wa ni agereba**

**Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

**Konohoshino hitotachi mitai ni**

**Samazamana hikari wo hanatte,**

**Sononaka de boku mo**

**Hitokiwa kagayaitetainda**

**Me wo to jite kokoro ni chikau**

**Nagareboshi ni yumewo takushite."**

Di sisi kanan panggung, Pein, Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame, dan Hidan menikmati musik yang mereka mainkan. Sungguh sebuah harmonisasi yang indah.

Chika tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sang pujaan hati yang menari-nari GaJe sambil memainkan keyboard-nya.

"**Yoru no kousha nakama to shinobikomi,**

**Koe wa hisome kanaame yojinobori**

**Hiruma to chigau kao no guraundo wo se ni**

**Mezashita basho wo 'puuru' to iu na no umi,"**

Itachi nge-rap.

Di kursi penonton, lima puluh persen populasi wanita tumbang.

"**Mizugi nante mon wa nai kara minna suppadaka**

**Dareka ga kisei wo hasshite tobikonda**

**Yoru no tobari ni hibiku mizushibuki**

**Ato ni tsuzuke to bakari ni minna, issai ni haitte,"**

sambung Sasori, nge-rap juga.

Dan mengakibatkan seluruh populasi wanita musnah dalam dunia mimpi mereka.

Kini, keduanya kompak nge-rap bareng, saling berhadapan,

"**Sora miage puka puka ukanda**

**Me no mae ni aru hoshi wo nagame ooku no yume katariatte**

**Sagashita ne ano nagareboshi."**

Mendengar 2 most wanted Akatsuki itu nge-rap bareng, korban tumbang tak sadarkan diri pun bangkit dari mati surinya, meneriakan nama 2 cowok impian itu.

"Sasori!" "Itachi!"

"Ayo semua!" Konan berteriak sebelum melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"**Sora wa ni agereba**

**Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

**Konohoshino hitotachi mitai ni**

**Samazamana hikari wo hanatte,**

**Sononaka de boku mo**

**Hitokiwa kagayaitetainda**

**Me wo to jite kokoro ni chikau**

**Nagareboshi ni yumewo takushite,"**

giliran Konan dan Tobi yang unjuk gigi—sambil menyanyi, tentu saja.

"**Miageta sora ni musuu no hoshii**

**Ima mo mukashi mo kawaranai shi**

**Yume wa hate shinaku kuruoshikute**

**Ano hoshi no you ni sugoku mabushii,"**

Panggung kembali dikuasai Itachi dan Sasori yang nge-rap lagi, saling sahut-sahutan.

"Itachi! I very very very very very love you!" Haruna berteriak-teriak lebay sambil terus lompat-lompat di atas kursi, membabi buta, nyaris menghancurkan kursi malang itu.

Dan sepertinya, hal yang sama terjadi di kursi ekstra VVVIP ujung kanan. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Kursi yang diduduki Ana, Niku dan Zooi sudah tak berbentuk lagi, akibat tindakan anarkis mereka.

Konan maju, menyingkirkan Itachi dan Sasori sebelum mereka membuat korban semakin banyak berjatuhan.

Dengan gaya centilnya, Konan mengeluarkan suara khas-nya lagi,

"**Hey! Sonna ni utsukuite bakari icha**

**Mieru mono mo mienaku naru kara**

**Sora miagete keep your head up!"**

Tobi menyambung, tetap dengan gaya polos dan suara khas-nya,

"**Hey! Miageta sora ni ima, nani wo omou?**

**Itsuka kirameku ano hoshi no you ni...**

**I wanna shine!"**

"Tobi!" Teriak Himura sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Keempat vocalist itu kembali bernyanyi bersama-sama, ditambah dengan backing vocal dari Pein dan Deidara, tak lupa iringan dari penonton.

"**Sora wa ni agereba**

**Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

**Konohoshino hitotachi mitai ni**

**Samazamana hikari wo hanatte,**

**Sononaka de boku mo**

**Hitokiwa kagayaitetainda**

**Me wo to jite kokoro ni chikau**

**Nagareboshi ni yumewo takushite!"**

Perlahan, keempat vocalist itu pun mundur, kembali ketengah panggung.

Teriakan-teriakan, pujian, applause, seakan sudah menjadi rutinitas biasa. Konoha Town Center benar-benar meriah malam ini.

Sebelum melanjutkan acara, mari kita lihat lagi keadaan penonton-penonton istimewa di kursi ekstra VVVIP.

Kanata, Niku, dan Zooi nyaris tak sadarkan diri, benar-benar lelah, karena energi mereka yang telah banyak terkuras saking hiperaktif-nya mereka. Loncat sana, loncat sini, teriak-teriak, guling-guling.

Kakashi dan Anko tampak baik-baik saja. Orang tua memang sudah seharusnya diam, duduk manis, saat menonton konser!

Panda masih bisa guling-guling, sepertinya masih punya cadangan energi. Near hanya geleng-geleng kepala, stay cool, always. Chika menatap Panda prihatin.

Kiba dan Wolfie, pasangan ini nampak baik-baik saja. Meskipun keadaan mereka juga sedikit berantakan karena sempat ikut lompat-lompat bersama yang lain.

Dilia dan Nana, tetap dengan posisi semula. Duduk manis namun bibr mereka tak henti-hentinya merapalkan "Oh my God... Oh my God... Oh my God!"

Neji tentu saja tak sedikitpun kehilangan kekalemannya. Tenten juga masih mampu menjaga image di sampingnya. Kakkoii juga normal-normal saja, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri, ia sempat jadi korban pesona Itachi dan Sasori. Sai masih tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya, wajahnya sedikit mengalami kram. Mori bersimbah keringat. Tapi aura semangatnya tetap terasa. Shika, tentu saja tertidur lelap.

Furuki, sibuk mengurusi rambut emonya. Faika masih terfokus, tak lepas memandang Sasori. Haruna dan Himura... sudah tak diketahui keadaannya, sangat mengenaskan.

Sakura tersandar lemas di bahu Gaara. Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Dan ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, sakit.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara. Wajahnya menyiratkan kalau ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit lelah karena terlalu bersemangat," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, tak ingin membuat Gaara khawatir.

Gaara mengangguk, membiarkan Sakura tetap bersandar di bahunya.

Kembali ke panggung, dimana sang bintang penguasa konser ini berada...

"Mau nyanyi bareng Tobi is a good boy lagi?" Tobi berjalan ke depan panggung.

"Mau!"

Tapi tentu saja, Himura-lah yang menjawab paling keras.

"Tapi sekarang, bukan giliran Tobi yang nyanyi. Tapi Sasori-senpai! Ntar Tobi nyanyi juga koq!" Tobi mundur lagi. Himura tampak sedikit kecewa.

Tapi sebaliknya dengan fans Sasori, mereka menggila, meneriakan nama sang pujaan.

Kini, di tengah panggung megah itu, terdapat sebuah grand piano berwarna putih. Dan dibaliknya, sang pangeran tampan itu siap memainkan melodi indah yang akan membuat semua terhanyut di dalamnya.

"Lagu ini aku tunjukan untuk seseorang, yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang spesial. Seseorang yang ingin ku lindungi selalu," pandangan mata Sasori tertuju pada sosok gadis cantik di kursi ekstra VVVIP. Tapi sedetik kemudian, kilat cemburu terlihat dimata indahnya.

"Ehem-ehem..." "Cie-cie, siapa nih?" "Wah, beruntung sekali."

"Kya~ orang itu pasti aku!" Fans-fans tak tau diri langsung dipenuhi rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

Faika tertegun. Sasori menyanyikan lagu ini untuk seseorang yang spesial? Dan ia tahu benar, siapa orang itu. Faika tidak bodoh. Ia bisa melihat semua itu di mata Sasori. Sasori yang terlalu bodoh untuk dapat menyembunyikan semua itu.

Tangan Sasori mulai menari di atas tuts-tuts piano.

"**Hu..hohoooo..." **Sasori memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menyatu dengan musik.

"**I hung up the phone tonight,**

**Something happened for the first time,**

**Deep inside, It was a rush, what a rush..."**

Sasori membuka matanya lagi.

Penonton kembali berteriak histeris, "Sasori!"

"**Cause the possibility, that you would ever feel the same way about me,**

**It's just too much, just too much..."**

Pandangan Sasori tak lepas dari sosok gadis yang tengah bersandar di bahu pria yang juga berambut merah.

"**Why do I keep running from the truth,**

**All I ever think about is you.**

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**

**And I've just got to know..."**

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Merah kecoklatan dan hijau emerald. Sasori mencoba untuk tetap berkonsentrasi bernyanyi.

"**Do you ever think, when you're all alone**

**All that we could be, where this thing could go,**

**I'm crazy or falling in love,**

**Is it real or just another crush...**

**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you**

**Are you holding back, like the way I do,**

**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,**

**But I know this crush ain't going away, going away..."**

Pandangan Sasori kini beralih pada penonton yang lain, sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah yang indah. Faika. Ya, pemilik sepasang mata merah itu adalah Faika.

"**Has it ever crossed your mind,**

**When we're hanging,**

**Spending time, girl, are we just friends**

**Is there more, Is there more..."**

Sasori masih memainkan jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano, menghasilkan suara yang indah.

"**See it's a chance we've gotta take..."**

**Cause I believe that we can make this**

**Into something that'll last, last forever, forever..."**

Teriakan histeris fans Sasori, semakin keras terdengar.

"**Do you ever think, when you're all alone**

**All that we could be, where this thing could go,**

**I'm crazy or falling in love,**

**Is it real or just another crush...**

**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you**

**Are you holding back, like the way I do,**

**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,**

**But I know this crush ain't going away, going away..."**

Itachi membantu Sasori menjadi backing vocal, sementara Sasori mulai mengeluarkan improvisasi,

"**(Why do I keep running from the truth) Why do I keep running,**

**(All I ever think about is you) All everthing about**

**(You got me hypnotized) Hypnotized,**

**(So mesmerized) Mesmerized,**

**And I've just got to know..."**

Suara dahsyat Sasori semakin terdengar kuat. Sasori dengan penuh penghayatan.

"**Do you ever think, when you're all alone**

**All that we could be, where this thing could go,**

**I'm crazy or falling in love,**

**Is it real or just another crush...**

**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you**

**Are you holding back, like the way I do,**

**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,**

**But I know this crush ain't going away, going away..."**

Standing applause yang sangat meriah ditunjukan untuk sang pangeran, yang bukan hanya tampan, tapi juga bersuara indah.

"Thank's..." Sasori pun beranjak dari balik pianonya, berjalan menuju teman-temannya di sisi kanan panggung.

"Kau hebat Sasori... Waw!" mata Deidara membelalak kaget, takjub.

Sasori hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Dalem banget nih, kayaknya..." sindir Kisame.

Namun pemuda berambut merah itu tak menanggapi.

Konan, Itachi dan Tobi berjalan ke tengah panggung, siap untuk bernyanyi kembali.

Twelfth Heaven meninggalkan kursi ekstra VVVIP, dan pergi menuju backstage. Mereka mendapat panggilan untuk berkumpul di sana.

**.**

**.**

**Backstage**

Faika, Haruna, Himura, Furuki tercengang mendengar sebuah berita kejutan dari produser yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Karena penampilan kalian benar-benar spektakuler saat membuka konser tadi, Akatsuki menginginkan kalian berduet dengan mereka."

Keempat remaja beruntung itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

Ketika produser itu telah berlalu, mereka berempat berteriak kegirangan.

"Kita berduet dengan Akatsuki? Katakan aku tidak bermimpi!" Haruna menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Ayo. Mereka sudah menunggu kita."

**.**

**.**

**Kembali ke atas panggung...**

"Kali ini, spesial untuk para Bijuu," (Bijuu adalah sebutan untuk komunitas pencinta Akatsuki = fans berat Akatsuki)

"Adakah Bijuu disini?" tanya Pein, membuat semua mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku!" serempak penonton menjawab.

"Twelfth Heaven, sudah siap?" Konan memanggil band patner Akatsuki untuk memainkan sebuah lagu kali ini.

Yang dipanggilpun muncul dari balik tirai panggung. Tampak sangat gugup.

Konan memberikan isyarat agar mereka mendekat kepadanya.

"Hai, salam kenal! Oh ya, karena kita belum sempat latihan, terserah kalian mau nyanyi lagu apa. Kami ikuti kemauan kalian saja," Konan pun menjabat tangan 4 personel Twelfth Heaven satu persatu.

"Doozo yoroshiku, Konan-sama."

"Jangan pake embel-embel 'sama'. Panggil aja senpai! Hahaha..." Konan tertawa.

"Baik, Konan-senpai," Twelfth Heaven pun mengangguk.

"Jadi, lagu apa?" Itachi menghampiri mereka, lalu berdiri di sebelah Haruna.

Haruna bergetar. Panas, dingin, pucat, blushing, semuanya jadi satu.

"Hwa~ Tobi mau duet sama senpai-senpai ini yawh..." Tobi juga menghampiri mereka, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Himura, Haruna, Faika, dan Furuki.

"Tobi-senpai, jangan panggil kami senpai. 'kan Tobi-senpai yang senpai. Kami masih kouhai..." Twelfth Heaven blushing.

Giliran Himura yang mengalami gejala flu burung.

"Gimana kalau lagu My Love aja? Lagu perdananya Akatsuki? Boleh senpai?" Furuki mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sebelumnya, ada efek lampu di atas kepalanya. Tapi, dimatikan Tobi, penghematan listrik.

"Ide bagus! Kita juga udah lama 'ga nyanyiin lagu itu.," Konan mengangguk, wajahnya sumringah, mengenang masa-masa awal kemunculan mereka di dunia tarik suara. Waktu itu Akatsuki bukan siapa-siapa, masih culun pula.

Pein mengiyakan. Yang lain pun menangguk setuju. Sepertinya tak ada masalah.

Dan bersiap.

"Bijuu, mana semangatnya?" Pein kembali menyebarkan virus-virus semangat masa muda.

"Mana pemuja dewa Jashin?" Hidan kena jitak Pein.

"Ya sudah. Kali ini, penampilan spesial dari kami. Kami akan berduet dengan Twelfth Heaven. Masih ingat lagu My Love?"

"Masih!" penonton pun tak kalah semangat.

"Akatsuki and Twelfth Heaven!" seruan Deidara membuat penonton yang histeris, semakin bertambah gila.

"A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I!" Kanata dan Niku membuat tarian-tarian ala cheer.

Intro lagu yang dimainkan Deidara, membuat semua penonton terdiam. Aktifitas sorak-sorai mereka berganti menjadi melambaikan tangan, mengikuti lagu yang mengalun lembut.

Pein memetik gitar akustiknya.

"**An empty street, an empty house**

**I hold inside my heart.**

**I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller,"**

Suara pop Itachi, membuka lagu spesial tersebut.

"**I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are,"**

sambung Tobi.

Konan mulai bernyanyi,

"**The days we had, the songs we sang together."**

"**Oh yeah..." **Tobi menambahkan.

"**And all my love, I'm holding on forever,"**

Akatsuki dan Twelfth Heaven mulai menyatukan suara mereka.

Sasori maju,

"**Reaching for the love that seems soo far..."**

Semua yang ada di atas panggung, menyatukan suara mereka yang berbeda karakter, tapi tetap menghasilkan suatu keindahan tersendiri.

"**Soo I say it in a prayer,**

**And hope my dreams will take it there,**

**Where the skies are blue,**

**The sea is once again... My Love...**

**All the seasons coast to coast,**

**Find the place I love the most,**

**Where the fields are green,**

**the sea is once again... My Love..."**

Penonton pun ikut terhanyut dalam melodi indah lagu penuh kenangan itu.

Giliran Faika yang menunjukan kemampuannya,

"**I try to read, I know the work,**

**I left them with my friends."**

Haruna menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati.

Himura dan Tobi melanjutkannya, bersamaan. Tobi menggenggam tangan Himura.

"**But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking, oh no..."**

Himura blushing.

"**I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are,"**

"**The days we had, the songs we sang together,"**

kebetulan terjadi lagi, kini Faika dan Sasori korbannya. Faika menunduk saat Sasori menatap wajahnya. Tak bisa dihindari, wajahnya merona, terasa panas.

Furuki akhirnya membuktikan, kalau ia punya bakat menyanyi juga, selain memukul drum.

"**And all my love, I'm holding on forever,"**

Suara Konan, Deidara, dan Pein menyatu.

"**Reaching for the love that seems soo far...(un)"**

"**Soo I say it in a prayer,**

**And hope my dreams will take it there,**

**Where the skies are blue,**

**The sea is once again... My Love...**

**All the seasons coast to coast,**

**Find the place I love the most,**

**Where the fields are green,**

**the sea is once again..." **

Lagi, Akatsuki, Twelfth Heaven dan penonton bernyanyi bersama. Jiwa mereka seakan melayang, mengikuti arus sungai keindahan.

Pasangan-pasangan di bangku penonton pun seakan terkena panah asmara cupid-cupid yang tersebar di setiap sudut halaman KTC itu.

"**To hold you in my arms,**

**To promise you my love,**

**To tell you from the heart you're all I'm thinking of..."**

Itachi dan Haruna bernyanyi bersahut-sahutan, tanpa disadari, mereka telah saling berpegangan tangan.

Furuki kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"**Reaching for the love that seems soo far..."**

"**Soo I say it in a prayer,**

**And hope my dreams will take it there,**

**Where the skies are blue,**

**The sea is once again... My Love...**

**All the seasons coast to coast,**

**Find the place I love the most,**

**Where the fields are green,**

**the sea is once again... My Love..."**

Bersama-sama, semua yang ada di KTC itu bernyanyi, mencurahkan isi hati mereka untuk orang yang mereka cintai.

Itachi kembali bernyanyi,

"**Say it in prayer..."**

Sasori ber-improvisasi.

"**My sweet Love,"**

sahut Itachi.

"**Dreams will take it there,"**

"**Where the sky the blue (yeah) the sea is once again my love (my love)."**

"**All the seasons coast to coast,**

**Find the place I love the most,**

**Where the fields are green,**

**the sea is once again... My Love..."**

Tepat saat lagu berakhir, sebuah kembang api pecah mewarnai langit malam, menambah semarak bintang dan bulan yang telah terlebih dahulu merajai langit malam. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya: Indah.

Standing ovation.

"Gaara, indah ya?" Sakura masih bersandar di bahu Gaara.

'Andai aku sedang bersamanya,' batin Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Kiba, romantis banget ya!" Kiba merangkul bahu Wolfie.

"Near!" Panda meluk-meluk Near, Near-nya tetap stay cool.

"Neji, aku ingin setiap malam indah seperti ini..." "Hn."

Pasangan-pasangan yang lainnya pun memanfaatkan kesempatan romantis ini untuk bermesraan.

Niku, Kanata, Zooi, Chika, Mori, Dilia, Nana dan penonton lain yang single, hanya bisa memegang pipi mereka, sambil berteriak, "So sweet!"

"Ok guys, lagu tadi sekaligus jadi lagu terakhir dari kami. Akatsuki ucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran bijuu semua malam ini. Akatsuki mohon undur diri. See You in the next time! Bye!"

Instrumen lagu "Bye-bye" terdengar mengalun lembut, mengiringi kepergian Akatsuki dan Twelfth Heaven dari atas panggung.

Standing applause-pun pecah kembali, diiringi teriakan-teriakan tidak terima bila konser itu harus segera berakhir secepat ini.

Hanabi itu masih merekah di langit yang semakin bersinar karena bintang dan bulan yang sedang purnama.

Konser spektakuler itu pun berakhir, tapi kenangan akan peristiwa itu akan selalu di ingat. Semoga saja.

Penonton pun bersiap untuk meninggalkan halaman Konoha Town Center itu.

"Gaara, aku ingin ke backstage sebentar. Boleh?" Sakura bangkit dari duduk lamanya.

Gaara yang sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit, membantu Sakura bangkit, lalu mengangguk kecil dan bergumam, "baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**Backstage, setelah konser**

Akatsuki yang bersimbah darah, ups, bersimbah keringat maksudnya, duduk dengan posisi tak elit di sofa.

"Hwa~ Tobi capek! Tobi laper!"

"Sama, un! Kita terlalu bersemangat sih, un! Tapi asyik, un," Deidara membuka kancing atas kemejanya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memeluk Deidara.

"Chika, un! My love, un! Penampilan gue keren 'kan, un?"

"Keren banget!" Chika melepaskan pelukannya, lalu duduk di pangkuan Deidara.

"Berat, un! Kayaknya kamu harus diet lagi, un," komentar Deidara berakibat fatal baginya. Luka sobek di wajah dan geger otak ringan. Bercanda, tidak separah itu. Hanya ringisan kecil akibat jitakan Chika.

"Brengsek! Sialan, bajingan, keparat! Kurang ajar banget tuh yang nyewain helikopter, minta bayarannya gede amat! Masa 1 juta ryo? Cuma nyewa bentar juga," sosok bercadar tapi bukan Aisyah-nya AAC, tetapi lebih mirip zombie, menghampiri kumpulan Akatsuki dengan sumpah serapahnya.

"Ya wajar aja lah, Kakuzu. Yang kita sewa tuh Heli, 2 lagi! Bukannya bajaj atau bemo," komentar Kisame tak diacuhkan Kakuzu.

"Lagian, kita 'kan udah jadi orang terkenal. Uang segitu mah, ga da apa-apanya! Jadi manager tuh jangan pelit!" Pein sebagai leader Akatsuki memberikan pendapatnya.

"Kalau menurut kamu uang segitu tuh kecil, gaji lu gue potong sebagai uang ganti sewa heli. Sewa heli juga ide lu 'kan?" Kakuzu balik menodong Pein.

"Enak aja! Kok Cuma gue sih? Yang lain juga 'kan ikut naik heli-nya!"

"Kita 'ga ikut-ikutan," personel Akatsuki yang lain pura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

'Gue sial banget ya, punya temen kayak mereka,' batin Pein, menangis dalam hati.

Tak akan ada yang menyangka. Akatsuki yang populer itu ternyata kehidupan aslinya seperti ini. Sangat jauh dari sikap cool, keren.

Twelfth Heaven menghampiri idolanya.

"Senpai, yang tadi makasih ya! Kami 'ga akan melupakannya."

Akatsuki hanya tersenyum, "Kami juga. Sama-sama."

Lagi, mata kecoklatan itu bertemu dengan merah menyala.

Faika memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Sasori. Lalu pergi menjauh.

"Faika-nee kenapa?" bisik Haruna pada Himura disampingnya.

"Mungkin hanya ingin sendiri," lalu Himura pun ikut menghilang dari samping Haruna, dan kini, bergelayut manja di tangan Tobi.

'Sejak kapan mereka akrab?' batin Haruna dan Furuki.

Sasori beranjak pergi mengikuti Faika.

"Faika," suara Sasori berhasil menghentikan langkah Faika.

"Maafkan aku," lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah Sasori. Itu masa lalu. Tak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi. Aku pun sudah melupakannya," namun Faika masih membelakangi Sasori. Tak sanggup untuk menatap wajah pangeran itu.

"Lalu kenapa. Kenapa kau seperti menghindar dariku?"

"Aku tak menghindar, Sasori!" Faika sedikit membentak.

"Maaf, aku ingin sendiri," Sasori pun bergumam dan meninggalkan Faika seperti permintaan gadis itu.

"Maaf, Sasori. Tapi tak semudah itu..."

"Sasori-senpai!"

"Sakura? Kau belum pulang?" Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Gaara, lama tak jumpa," Sasori pun merangkul sepupunya.

"Hn. Sudah lama kau tak pulang ke Suna. Aku sampai bosan mendengar celotehan Chiyo-baa."

"Aku masih sibuk. Tapi aku janji, minggu depan, aku akan pulang."

Gaara mengangguk tipis.

"Kau tak bilang kalau kau dengan dengan sepupuku, Sakura?" Sasori menatap Sakura, sinis.

"Senpai yang tidak tanya. Tapi akhirnya, senpai juga tahu, 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Aku kesini hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan konser kalian yang benar-benar spektakuler. Semoga Akatsuki semakin sukses. Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya, senpai! Sudah larut malam. Bye!" Sakura pun melambaikan tangannya, dan menarik Gaara, keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasori menngangguk, lalu balas melambaikan tangan singkat.

'Sainganku bertambah satu...'

**.**

**.**

Di dalam mobil Bugatty Veryon yang tengah melaju kencang di jalanan yang sepi,

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Sasori, bukan?" ucapan Gaara mengandung sedikit emosi, tak datar seperti biasanya.

"Ya. Kau dengar sendiri berita-berita di luar sana," Sakura yang bodohnya tidak menyadari perubahan nada bicara Gaara.

Gaara terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau menyukainya, Sakura?" pertanyaan Gaara lebih tepat disebut bergumam.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengar perkataanmu dengan jelas."

"Sudahlah, lupakan," Gaara pun lebih memilih untuk diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

...

"Sudah sampai."

"Arigatou sudah mengantarku pulang. Oyasuminasai!" Sakura pun menutup pintu mobil Gaara dan berbalik.

Dari luar, ia melambaikan tangannya.

'Bodohnya aku, mengharapkan ciuman selamat malam darinya.'

Mobil Gaara pun kembali melaju kencang di atas jalan tol yang mulus, tanpa hambatan. Tujuannya, rumah, Sunagakure.

**.**

**.**

Sunagakure, kediaman Gaara, pagi hari

Klek! Krieettt...

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan siapa pelaku pembukanya. Wajah lesu dan menampakan kelelahan terpancar dari wajah 'sang-pelaku', meski tak sedikitpun melunturkan ketampanannya.

Tubuhnya dihempaskan begitu saja di atas sofa empuk di ruang tamu. Tak sanggup untuk mencapai kamarnya di lantai 3.

"Kau sudah pulang, Gaara," sebuah suara penuh kehangatan itu membuat Gaara mengurungkan niat untuk menutup matanya.

Dilihatnya sosok wanita cantik berambut coklat sebahu tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Ya, Okaa-san."

"Kau pasti lelah. Mau aku antarkan ke kamarmu?" Wanita anggun itu duduk di samping Gaara, membelai rambut anaknya, lembut.

"Tak usah. Aku istirahat di sini saja," Gaara pun meletakan kepalanya yang terasa penat di pangkuan ibunya.

"Kau sudah pulang, ya, Gaara?" suara penuh wibawa membuat Gaara lagi-lagi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya yang benar-benar lelah.

"Dari mana saja kau?" suara itu masih terdengar dingin. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan memang selalu sama seperti itu.

"Dan apa ini? Bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku sekarang, Gaara?"

.

ToBeContinued~

.

A/N: Hwa~ Akhirnya konser ini selesai juga. *baca ulang lembar 4 dan 5 berkali-kali* Apa ini bisa di sebut konser spektakuler? Rasanya biasa saja... Nyesel saya ngundang Akatsuki sebagai bintang utamanyanya. Udah bayarannya mahal, 'ga mutu pula! Huh! -disambit, ditabok, dimutilasi, dijadiin sarapan malamnya Zetsu-

Kalau ada OC yang mau mengeluh karena tidak sesuai yang diharapkan, silahkan saja. Dan saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya pada kesempatan lain.

.

Lembar depan, SasuNaru benar-benar muncul! Yewh! Juga OC yang belum muncul, chapie depan muncul kok! Do'a-kan saja, semoga update-nya bisa cepat. Sekolah dimulai lagi, tugas lagi. Jadi, mungkin hiatus untuk beberapa waktu. Yang nunggu D'KIRA, tunggu aja ya! Sampai jamuran juga tetep nunggu, ya! -dilempar-

Thank's kepada readers yang setia membaca dan review.

.

,

Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya dan atas segala dukungan yang telah Anda berikan.

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic ini.

_**Review?**_


	8. Lembar VI

**OYASUMI, FOREVER**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**LEMBAR VI  
.**

**.**

Minggu pertama di musim semi. Mentari yang mulai mencerahkan hari, mencairkan salju beku yang menutupi wilayah Jepang. Hangatnya sinar mentari yang sangat dirindukan.

Tapi hari masih terlalu pagi. Orang-orang masih bertahan di atas ranjangnya, bersembunyi di balik hangatnya bed cover, atau mungkin juga di balik pasangannya.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang memilih berlama-lama di alam mimpi, orang-orang yang mengejar waktu demi uang, jabatan, dan juga popularitas, telah terjaga semenjak pagi buta, bahkan sebelum ayam-ayam berkokok nyaring. Mengejar segala kesenangan duniawi.

**KONOHA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ikuti aku!" seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang berjalan dengan tangan yang mendorong kopernya, berbalik, mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Dasar, kau itu terlalu percaya diri, baka!" balas gadis itu, berkata—berteriak lebih kencang.

'Tutup mulutmu!" pemuda itu berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Kau yang utup mulutmu, Tuan-besar-mulut!"

"Kau! Kenapa kau selalu saja menggangguku? Bahkan sekarang, kau sengaja menguntitku dari Oto sampai Konoha. Apa maumu, sih? Apakah kau seorang stalker?" emosi pemuda itu mulai lepas kontrol.

"Heh, dengar ya, Tuan-tak-tahu-malu! Aku tak pernah menguntitmu. Dan aku tak mau apa-apa dari orang macam kau!"

Sing! Telinga pemuda tampan itu mendadak tuli untuk beberapa saat, disebabkan oleh suara ultrasonik gadis pirang yang tepat berada di telinganya.

Saat pemuda itu berniat membalas perkataan sang gadis, tiba-tiba ia tersadar. Orang-orang telah terpancing untuk berkerumun, melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang bertengkar di tempat umum bernama bandara. Dan sepasang muda-mudi itu adalah dia. Dan seorang gadis menyebalkan di hadapannya.

'Cih! Hancur sudah image yang kujaga selama ini,' batinnya.

Ia lalu melangkah pergi dan menata kembali ekspresi di wajahnya, mengembalikannya menjadi seperti biasa. Dingin. Dengan gaya cool dan innocent, pemuda itu terus berjalan, meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih berkerumun, menatap kepergiannya.

"Taxi!"

Mempercepat langkahnya, pemuda itu menghampiri taxi yang telah terparkir di halaman airport itu.

Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, seorang gadis berlari juga menghampiri taxi yang sama.

Pemuda itu telah memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi taxi. Lalu, ia membuka pintu mobil, bersiap untuk masuk.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Pemuda itu menoleh, mencari sumber suara yang terasa tak asing di telinganya.

"Kau lagi..." desisnya saat sumber suara itu menghampirinya. Sumber suara itu, gadis menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Shit! Sudah cukup kesialanku hari ini karena bertemu dengannya!'

Lalu dengan seenaknya, gadis itu menyingkirkan si pemuda tampan dari pintu taxi dan memasukkan koper-nya kedalam mobil itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" pemuda itu lantas menarik tangan sang gadis dengan kasar.

"Lepasin, teme! Sakit tau! sang gadis menghempaskan tangan pemuda yang tengah mencengkramnya.

"Ini. Taxiku," ucap si pemuda dengan penuh penekanan, "Dan sebaiknya, kau segera menyingkirkan. Koper dan dirimu. Dari sini."

"Sebaiknya kau yang menyingkir! Taxi-nya hanya ada satu!"

"Lantas?" alis pemuda tampan itu terangkat satu.

"Aku yang pakai taxi ini. Kau tunggu saja taxi yang lain."

Kening pemuda itu berkedut, tampak garis siku-siku di sana. Ia tampak akan membuka mulut, tapi gadis itu memotong,

"Kau yang mengalah. Aku capek!"

"Apa peduliku?" pemuda itu benar-benar lepas kontrol saat volume suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

"Karena aku wanita! Kau sudah seharusnya mengalah. Pernah diajari cara memperlakukan wanita enggak, sih?"

Siku-siku di kening pemuda itu bertambah. Jelas, urat kemarahannya menengang, "Minggir. Sekarang. Juga."

"Sudah kubilang..."

"Mau paxinya atau tidak?" supir taxi itu terlihat kehilangan kesabarannya, menunggui calon penumpangnya malah bertengkar di pintu taxi-nya.

"Karena aku yang terlebih dahulu memanggil taxi ini, jadi aku yang menggunakannya. Masa bodo dengan kau, perempuan cerewet yang menyebalkan," si pemuda menyeringai mematikan, lalu masuk ke dala taxi.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku punya ide," gadis itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan pintu yang akan di tutup paksa oleh si pemuda, "Bagaimana kalau taxi ini untuk kita berdua? Aku dan kamu," rupanya gadis itu belum menyerah.

"Kau bilang 'kita'? Siapa juga yang mau satu taxi dengan dobe sepertimu?"

'Sabar, sabar. Ingat! Orang sabar tambah kawaii.'

"Kumohon. Please..." sang gadis mengeluarkan jutsu terakhirnya, puppy eyes.

"Cih! Aku tak mempan dengan jutsu murahan seperti itu!"

Gadis itu merenggut.

Damn.

"Kumohon. Apapun akan kulakukan, apapun permintaanmu. Aku ada janji penting sekarang. Dan aku tak akan sempat menunggu taxi yang lain, lalu aku akan terlambat, dan..."

"Apapun?"

"Apapun," sang gadis mengangguk mantap, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ucapannya itu adalah kesalahan fatal, "Eh..?"

Tapi terlambat. Sebuah seringai dan firasat buruk membayangi gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk, dobe cerewet."

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA MUSIC STUDIO 06.55 AM**

"Haruna! Himura! Cepat!" Furuki yang tengah berdiri di depan lift, berteriak pada kedua rekannya, tak sabar.

Di sampingnya, Faika menekan tombol lift.

"Iya, iya," duo 'H' setengah berlari menghampiri Furuki.

"Ini momen terbesar buat kita. Kontrak dengan label sebesar ini adalah kesempatan emas. Setelah ini aku yakin, album kita akan meledak! Dan kita akan berada di puncak popularitas lalu menjadi satu-satunya band yang dapat disejajarkan dengan Akatsuki!" dengan penuh semangat Furuki mengucapkan semua itu.

Ting!

"Ayo cepat."

Lantai tiga. Tujuan mereka. Tempat di mana masa depan dan karir yang terbuka lebar. 'Kami datang.'

**.**

**.**

"Cut!" Kakashi menghentikan kegiatan pengambilan gambar.

"Break time!"

"Huf. Capek juga," Sakura tampak basah kuyup, menghampiri Shizune yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kakashi, "Scene tenggelam yang benar-benar menguras tenaga."

"Sebaiknya kau segera mengeringkan dirimu dan berganti pakaian, Sakura-san," Kanata menghampiri Sakura, menyerahkan jubah mandi berwarna soft-pink.

"Terima kasih, Ana-chan. Aku akan segera berganti pakaian."

"Kakashi-senpai!"

"Ada apa, Kakkoi?" sebelah alis Kakashi terangkat menatap assistennya yang kini sedang mengatur nafas setelah berlari menghampirinya.

"Uchiha Asano-sama memanggil Anda. Zooi pun sudah ada di ruangan beliau, sekarang. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan," dengan nafas yang mulai teratur kembali, sang asissten kepercayaan Kakashi itu menjelaskan.

"Hm. Baiklah. Ayo. aku tak mau membuatnya menunggu."

Tok-tok-tok!

"Masuk."

"Anda memanggil saya, Asano-sama?"

"Ya, Kakashi. Silahkan duduk," wanita yang tengah duduk anggun pada kursi di balik meja besar berwarna coklat itu, memberi isyarat agar Kakashi dan Kakkoi mendekat padanya, dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

Tak jauh dari kursi yang diduduki Kakashi dan Kakkoi, Zooi telah lebih dulu duduk manis di sana.

Wanita yang duduk di kursi hitam besar menghela nafas sebelum memulai percakapan yang nampaknya cukup serius.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi dari sumber yang sangat kupercayai. Sedikit mengejutkan memang. 'Dia' sudah kembali."

Dua pasang mata milik Kakashi dan Kakkoi melebar. Zooi yang telah mendapatkan konfirmasi, hanya terdiam.

"'Dia' sudah kembali?"

"'Dia' baru saja tiba di Konoha tadi pagi."

Kakashi yang masih terlihat terkejut, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kurasa..."

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya..."

"Impian kita..."

"Jadi kenyataan!"

Furuki, Haruna, dan Himura berteriak-teriak kegirangan saat lift yang mereka tumpangi mengantarkan mereka menuju lobby utama.

"Kontrak sudah ditandatangani. Tinggal menghitung waktu menuju puncak popularitas!"

Drrrt-drrrt-drrrt! Ponsel milik Faika bergetar di dalam saku celananya.

"Halo?"

'_Faika-chan, aku sudah berada di kafe Choku. Kau di mana sekarang?_' suara dari speaker ponsel itu menjawab.

"Aku masih di studio. Tunggu aku, sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Tak apa, 'kan, Panda?"

'_Ok. Aku bisa menunggu kok. Sampai jumpa.'_

"Bye!"

Klik!

"Guys, aku duluan!" Faika dengan setengah berlari menuju pintu utama saat—

Bruk!

—seseorang memasuki pintu itu juga.

"Oh, God. Kenapa harus menabrak orang sih. Aku sedang buru-buru.'

"Maaf."

"Sasori?" Faika menatap sosok di hadapannya.

"Eh..."

"Aku buru-buru," Faika segera berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi.

Tap! "Tunggu," tangan milik pemuda itu menahannya.

"Apa lagi? Aku tak punya waktu untukmu, Sasori. Sampai jumpa."

"Aku hanya mau bilang, aku bukan Sasori! Aku Yu! Hey!" teriak pemuda berambut merah itu. Tapi percuma. Toh, Faika sudah terlanjur menghilang di balik pintu.

"Huh! Selalu saja Sasori, Sasori, dan Sasori. Kapan mereka mengenaliku sebagai Akasuna Yu—presenter Bolang, acara favorit keluarga. Padahal jika dibandingkan dengan Sasori, aku jauh lebih keren dan tampan. Apa sih bagusnya adik kembar itu dibandingkan aku, sih?" umpat sosok yang diketahui bernama Yu itu.

"Eh, kau Sasori 'kan? Aku boleh minta tanda tangan dan foto bersama?"

"Arggh! Sasori lagi!"

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kemana tujuan kita, Tuan, Nona?"

"Uchiha's mansion." "Istana Konoha."

"Hey!"

"Jadi, kemana tujuan kita?"

"Kubilang Uchiha's Mansion. Kalau kau tidak tahu, Konoha sebelah utara."

"Tidak, Pak. Istana Konoha saja."

"Dobe. Uchiha's mansion. Titik."

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggeram, menahan emosi.

"Dengar ya, Tuan gunung es dari Kutub Selatan! Istana Konoha jelas lebih dekat dari sini daripada Uchiha's mansion yang ada di ujung Konoha itu. Jadi, sebaiknya ke tepatku dulu!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Uchiha's mansion," pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Keras kepala!" gadis itu berteriak. Pertahanan emosinya jebol.

"Cerewet."

"Manusia kutub!"

"Monyet."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"...Arkh!"

"Kau berisik, dobe," satu kalimat singkat menutup dialog penuh kata-kata cacian itu.

"Kau lupa janjimu, nona?" satu seringai muncul di wajah pemuda itu.

Sanggup membuat gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam kesal.

"Uchiha's Mansion."

...

"Sudah sampai."

"Berapa?"

"Sepuluh ribu ryo."

"Baiklah. Wanita itu yang membayar semuanya.

Gadis di dalam taxi itu berbelalak,menandakan ketidaksetujuannya.

Tapi— "Janjimu. Selamat tinggal, wanita cerewet!" seringai tipis kembali menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Kuharap tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke..."

**.**

**.**

**Sunagakure, Kediaman Gaara**

"Apa penjelasanmu, Gaara?"

"Itu..."

"Jawab yang jelas!" kata-kata pria setengah baya itu lantas meninggi.

"Iya, benar. Orang yang ada di dalam tabloid itu adalah aku. Orang ada di infotainment itu juga adalah aku. Lalu kenapa?"

Plak! Sebuah tamparan telak mendarat di pipi pucat Gaara yang kini memerah. Ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kazekage-sama! Kau tak perlu sekasar ini pada anakmu sendiri. Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik."

Namun wanita di hadapannya tak di acuhkan. "Tak ada bicara baik-baik. Dan kau, Karura. Urus anakmu itu dengan benar. Ajari dia sopan santun pada orang tua dan buat dia tidak pernah lupa akan posisinya."

"Kenapa, Otou-sama? Apa yang salah jika aku—" pembelaan Gaara terpotong.

"Jelas kau salah, Gaara! Kau ini anakku! Kau anak seorang kau adalah pengusaha terbaik di negeri ini. Sudah seharusnya kau menjaga imagemu sebagai orang yang terhormat. Bukan membiarkan diri terjebak bersama wanita murahan seperti itu..."

"Jangan pernah menyebutnya wanita murahan!" emosi Gaara kini benar-benar tak terkendali, "Dia sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Aku mencintainya, Otou-sama. Aku mencintainya..."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Apakah yang ada dipikiranmu itu hanya tentang image, kedudukan, kekayaan? Tak pernahkah kau sedikit saja memikirkan kebahagiaan keluargamu? Istri dan anakmu? Bagaimana kau bisa bangga menyebut dirimu sebagai seorang ayah?"

Tamparan lagi. "Kau semakin kurang ajar, Gaara!"

"Cukup!" jeritan Karura tak sanggup menghentikan dua pria itu. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Selama ini aku selalu menuruti perintahmu, mengikuti semua keinginanmu. Tak bolehkah aku memiliki satu saja hal yang amat kuinginkan di dunia ini? Aku mencintai gadis itu," suara Gaara terdengar lirih, bukan lagi sebuah teriakan luapan emosi.

"Tapi aku tak sudi kau dengan perempuan seperti itu!"

"Apa yang salah dengan dia? Apa yang kau pandang cacat darinya?"

"Dia bekerja di dunia kotor, kau tahu?"

"Dia bukan wanita murahan seperti yang kau pikir, Otou-sama. Dia hanya seorang artist! Kau membenci Temari dan Kankurou karena mereka tak mau mengikuti perintahmu dan memilih menjadi seorang entertainer. Apa yang salah dengan semua itu?" suara Gaara terdengar semakin serak.

"Yang jelas, aku tak suka itu. Jauhi gadis Haruno itu. Aku tak mau kau jadi seperti kedua kakakmu yang durhaka!"

"Cukup, Kazekage! Kau sudah benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau sudah mengusir Temari dan Kankurou. Dan kau ingin hal itu terulang lagi?" tangis Karura pecah. "Aku kehilangan dua anakku. Dan aku tak mau kehilangan lagi."

"Sekali aku tak suka, aku tetap tak suka! Sampai kapanpun aku tak setuju anak-anakku berhubungan dengan dunia kotor itu! Aku tak ingin mereka seperti..." Kazekage masih dikuasai emosi. Namun kata-katanya terputus.

"Hentikan! Jangan pernah kau ungkit lagi! Itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu," tangis Karura semakin menjadi.

"Terserah apa kata kalian. Tapi kularang kau berhubungan dengan Haruno Sakura, Gaara. Dan ini adalah perintah."

"Tapi aku mencintainya!" Gaara belik membantak.

Tak akan pernah kubiarkan! Jika kau tetap membangkak, silahkan keluar dari rumah ini."

"Jika itu adalah keinginanmu, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini," Gaara menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

'Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini.'

"Gaara!"

"Gaara, kumohon, jangan pergi!" Karura mengejar anak bungsunya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kaa-san. Tapi aku harus pergi. Aku harus membuktikan pada otou-sama bahwa semua yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Dan aku harap, Kaa-san baik-baik saja selama aku pergi," Gaara memeluk ibunya itu sesaat sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya dan melesat pergi.

'Gaara...'

**.**

**.**

"Nona, sudah sampai. Semuanya jadi dua puluh lima ribu ryo."

"Ini. Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu lesu, keluar dari taxi.

Istana Konoha. Bangunan paling megah di Konoha. Berdiri kokoh dengan sebuah bendera besar belambang daun, bendera kebanggaan negeri itu. Ciri khas Konoha.

"Aku pulang, Konoha," ucapan lirih gadis itu membuat sebuah perasaan hangat hinggap di hatinya.

Betapa ia sangat merindukan semua itu.

Angin berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan helaian rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Naruto,"

Sebuah suara dan tepukan di bahu, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Kosuke!" pelukan erat pun terjadi, "Aku merindukanmu!"

"Welcome back, Naru," pria tampan berambut jabrik itu membisikan kalimatnya lembut.

"Kau bertambah jelek, kau tahu?"

"Hey! Kau menyebalkan!" gadis itu—Naruto, melepaskan pelukannya, memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Kau tak berubah ya, Naru. Tiga tahun di Oto tak membuat sifat childist-mu hilang,"Kosuke mengacak-ngacak gemas rambut gadis itu.

"Kau juga. Sifat jahil mesummu tak berubah," Naruto balas menarik telinga Kosuke.

"Hei, hei, lepaskan! Sakit!" menarik paksa tangan gadis itu dari telinganya, "Ayahmu sudah menunggu," dan pemuda itu menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam gedung mewah itu.

"Kau tahu, Kosuke, aku punya banyak cerita untukmu!"

"Oh yeah?" Kosuke masih berkonsentrasi menunggu pintu lift terbuka, sampai—

"Yang paling ingin kuceritakan padamu adalah tentang seorang pria yang..."

"Pacarmu?" potong Kisuke cepat. Tatapannya penuh curiga.

"Pacar? Hey, yang benar saja! Dia adalah pria paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui, tahu!"

"Syukurlah," gumam Kosuke, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Kau bilang apa, Kosuke?"

"Lupakan."

Naruto hanya terdiam. Tak mengerti gelagat aneh sahabat terbaik sejak kecilnya itu.

.

.

Jalan utama Suna-Konoha tampak lenggang. Padahal biasanya, jalan yang menghubungkan dua negara yang ber-aliansi itu selalu penuh sesak oleh kendaraan yang tak jarang menimbulkan kemacetan panjang.

Hanya satu-dua kendaraan yang terlihat melintas.

Salah satunya, Bugatty veyron berwarna biru yang melesat dengan kecepatan di atas normal. Andai saja ada polisi lalu lintas saat itu, sudah tentu mobil itu akan jadi target kejaran mereka.

Bugatty itu terus melaju. Dengan kecepatan yang semakin bertambah.

180 km/jam...

Ini sudah keterlaluan.

Sang pengemudi tampan berambut merah itu tampak gelisah. Sebenarnya, ia tak cukup konsentrasi untuk mengendalikan mobil. Pikirannya kacau, kalut. Marah, kecewa, sedih.

'Aku mencintai Sakura.'

Pandangannya mulai kabur.

Tin-tin-tinnnnnnnnnn!

Terlambat. Terlambat untuk menghindar. Mobil truk pengangkut pasir yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan, sekarang menuju ke arah bugatty biru itu.

Dua puluh meter... Gaara menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya.

Sepuluh meter... Gaara mencoba berpikir...

Delapan meter... dan memutuskan untuk—

Lima meter... —membanting stir ke kanan.

Empat meter... 'Sial! Tidak akan sempat!'

Tiga meter... Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

Dua meter... "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura..."

Satu meter...

Brak! Ckiiit!

Bugatty veyron terpelanting cukup jauh, berkali-kali menghantam aspal, keras. Satu, dua, tiga kali mobil itu berguling, sebelum akhirnya manabrak pembatas jalan.

Hancur.

'Gelap. Aku tak dapat merasakan apapun. Apa aku sudah mati?'

RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA

"Dilia-chan!" Seorang perawat memanggil rekan kerjanya. Wajahnya tampak gugup.

"Ada apa, Nana-chan?" Orang yang dimaksud menghentikan langkahnya, kebingungan melihat perawat itu tampak cemas.

"Ada kecelakaan di perbatasan Konoha-Suna. Korban sekarang. Ambulance yang membawanya sedang menuju kemari. Dokter Yakushi meminta kita untuk menyiapkan segalanya."

"Kalau begitu cepat!" Dilia segera berlari melewati lorong rumah sakit manuju lobi utama.

"Itu dia! Cepat, Nana."

Dilia dan Nana berlari menuju ambulance yang berhenti di halaman rumah sakit itu.

"Cepat turunkan! Bawa ke ruang gawat darurat!"

Dilia, Nana, dan dibantu seorang suster lain, mendorong kasur yang berisi korban yang terluka parah itu.

"Sakura.." pasien itu bergumam lirih.

Dilia tersentak. 'Dia itu kan...'

.

.

Kring!

"Halo, Sabaku Industries di sini. Saya Harurun Wolfie, sekretaris Sabaku no Gaara," Wolfie mengangkat teleponnya yang berdering.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin..." Wolfie terbelalak, tanpa disadari, air mata meleleh di pipinya yang memucat seketika.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara-sama?"

"Kritis? Baiklah, saya akan memberitahu keluarganya. Terima kasih."

Gagang telepon jatuh dari genggaman Wolfie. Kini ia benar-benar menangis. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

"Gaara-sama..."

**.**

**ToBeContinued~**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Lama tak update. Sampai chapter ini, artinya saya telah memunculkan semua OC. Maaf jika belum memuaskan. Semua OC tetap akan tampil kok, masing-masing memiliki peran dan bagian masing-masing. Jadi harap bersabar. :)

Apakah chapter ini mengalami peningkatan? Ataukah masih bertebaran kekurangan di mana-mana? Saya menunggu kesan dan pesan Anda.

.

,

Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya dan atas segala dukungan yang telah Anda berikan.

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic ini.

_**Review?**_


	9. Lembar VII

**OYASUMI, FOREVER**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**LEMBAR VII  
.**

**.**

"Dokter Yakushi! Detak jantungnya semakin melemah!"

"Ia kehilangan banyak darah!"

"Ayo cepat!"

Drap-drap-drap...

Semua berpacu dengan waktu. Langkah-langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, membuat atmosfer di lorong rumah sakit itu semakin terasa menyesakan, tidak nyaman.

Dan ia—Gaara, tergeletak tak sadarkan diri atas kasur putih bernoda darah, yang tak lain tak bukan berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, ia pergunakan untuk terus bernafas, menyambung tali hidupnya. Dan juga membisikan sebuah nama: Sakura. Bahkan tak ada sisa kekuatan hanya untuk sekedar membuka mata.

"Apa keluarganya sudah dihubungi?"

"Tadi, saya sudah menghubungi kantornya. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi, keluarganya akan datang."

**UNIT GAWAT DARURAT.**

Tulisan itu tertera jelas di atas pintu ruangan ini. Ruangan yang akan menjadi saksi, selamatkah pasien itu atau meregang nyawa dan meninggalkan duniawi, menuju alam kekal abadi.

Bau obat-obatan semakin menusuk penciuman. Tapi mereka: Dokter Yakushi dan empat orang perawat; tak menghiraukannya. Toh, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan segala macam hal seperti itu. Bau obat, darah, bahkan kematian. Sudah risiko mereka yang memilih menjadi penyambung nyawa orang, penyelamat para pasien. Oh ya, satu orang lagi. Gaara, sang pasien yang tak berdaya. Ia pun tak peduli dengan segala yang ada di ruangan serba putih itu. Tentu saja, dia memang tak sadar. Hanya satu yang ia pedulikan sekarang, tetap hidup. Untuk terus mencintai Sakura.

"Dokter, pasien ini benar-benar butuh suplai darah."

"Golongan darahnya O. Nana, coba kau cek, masih adakah persedian golongan darah O," Dokter Yakushi yang tengah membersihkan darah-darah yang sedikit mengering di luka tubuh Gaara, memerintah.

"Baik," Nana segera berlari keluar ruangan itu.

'Bertahanlah. Aku tak ingin kau pergi secepat ini,' keringat dingin mengucur deras dari kening Dilia. Ekspresinya tak karuan. Sedih, cemas, takut.

"Kau kenapa Dilia? Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit? Kalau kau sakit, sebaiknya kau istirahat sa—"

"Mana bisa aku istirahat di saat-saat seperti ini?" bentak Dilia, memotong perkataan Dokter Yakushi.

"Dokter, maafkan saya. Saya hanya cemas. Saya takut, pasien ini tidak bisa diselamatkan."

"Aku mengerti Dilia. Tapi kalau kau benar-benar lelah, kau bisa istirahat sebentar," Dilia mengangguk.

'Aku yakin kau lelaki yang kuat. Jangan menutup matamu untuk selamanya. Aku masih ingin menatap mata hijau indahmu.'

"Dokter! Stok golongan darah O habis. Di PMI pun sedang kosong. Bagaimana ini?" Nana berlari masuk ke ruang UGD dengan wajah panik.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa pihak keluarganya sudah datang?"

"Ya. Mereka ada di ruang tunggu."

"Bagus. Mungkin mereka memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan pasien ini," Dokter Yakushi pun segera berjalan keluar, menemui keluarga Gaara.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" teriakan histeris wanita berkuncir 4 memecah keheningan rumah sakit itu.

Di depan ruang UGD telah menunggu orang-orang yang tampak sedang menangis, berdo'a untuk keselamatan orang yang mereka sayangi.

Di lantai, seorang wanita duduk bersimpuh. Matanya tak henti-henti mengeluarkan air disertai isak tangis tertahan. Rambut merah-hitamnya terlihat kusut. Wanita itu Wolfie, sekretaris yang tengah menangisi nasib atasannya.

Di pojok ruangan, hal serupa terjadi pada gadis yang selalu nampak ceria, kecuali hari ini, ia tampak muram, matanya memerah karena terus mengeluarkan air mata. Panda. Sepupu Gaara yang selalu tersenyum, kini senyum manis itu benar-benar terhapus dari wajahnya.

Dan yang keadaannya paling mengkhawatirkan adalah Temari. Gadis itu tampak benar-benar frustasi—nyaris gila mendengar adik kesayangannya sedang berjuang melawan maut.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Dan kami sedang kehabisan stok golongan darah O. Adakah diantara kalian memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan pasien itu?"

Temari menggeleng, "Golongan darah saya B."

"Anda berdua?" Dokter Yakushi mendekati Wolfie dan Panda.

"Golongan darah saya A," ujar Wolfie. Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Aku B," bisik Panda.

"Sayang sekali," Dokter Yakushi menghembuskan nafas, berat.

"Dokter, lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan adik saya. Apupun! Saya tidak mau kehilangan dia," tangis Temari kembali pecah.

"Kami akan mengusahakan keselamatan adik Anda. Tapi saya harap, Anda bisa sedikit tenang. Akan kami lakukan yang terbaik yang kami mampu."

"Dokter..."

Dokter Yakushi berbalik mendengar panggilan yang ditunjukan untuk dirinya.

"Golongan darah saya O. Dokter bisa ambil darah saya. Yang penting, pasien ini bisa selamat," mata semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terbelalak. Kaget, sekaligus senang.

"Baiklah, Dilia. Ikut aku."

"Tunggu!" panggil Temari.

"Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih karena kau mau menyelamatkan adikku. Terima kasih."

"Tak masalah. Saya juga akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan adik Anda," Dilia tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita jangan membuang waktu."

'Gaara... Semoga kau selamat... Kami menyayangimu...'

**.**

**.**

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" Setelah dua jam berlalu, Dokter Yakushi keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Adik Anda belum sadarkan diri. Setelah kami periksa lebih lanjut, ternyata ada gumpalan darah yang menyumbat di otaknya. Kami khawatir, gumpalan darah itu akan menganggu kinerja otaknya. Tapi kami tidak bisa gegabah mengambil tindakan, karena bisa berakibat fatal," jelas Dokter Yakushi.

Air mata kembali mengalir di kedua pipi Temari.

"Tapi adik saya bisa selamat, 'kan, dok?"

"Presentasenya Lima puluh persen. Tapi kami tetap mengusahakan yang terbaik. Kami akan memindahkan pasien ke ruang ICU, lalu melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut untuk mempelajari karakteristik gumpalan darah itu, serta akibat dan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Untuk saat ini, saya harap kalian bersabar dan tetap berdoa untuk kesembuhannya."

"Berikan yang terbaik untuk adik saya."

"Saya mengerti."

**.**

**.**

"Sakura..."

Ini, dimana?

"Sakura..."

Suara ini... Aku kenal suara ini. Suara yang selalu menawarkan kehangatan dan kebahagian untukku. Suara yang selalu ingin ku dengar. Tapi siapa? Dan di mana? Aku...

"Aku di sini."

Gaa...ra?

"Ini aku, Sakura..."

"Gaara! Sedang apa kita di sini? Ini di mana?"

Tunggu! Ada yang aneh dengan Gaara. Wajahnya... sangat pucat.

"Suatu tempat di sudut hatimu yang terdalam. Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu..."

"Apa? Jangan buat aku bingung, Gaara."

"Aku... Aku menyayangimu, Sakura. Selalu..."

Gaara...

Gaara!

**.**

**.**

"Gaara!"

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura~! Kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" sebuah suara berhasil membuat ruh Sakura kembali ke tubuhnya, yang sebelumnya melayang ke dunia mimpi.

"Aku... Gaara... Aku punya firasat buruk. Gaara... Dia..." nafas Sakura memburu.

"Maksudmu?" Shizune—orang yang telah membuat Sakura terjaga, menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku khawatir, terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu memastikannya," Shizune mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas tangannya.

"Sayangnya, handphone Gaara tidak aktif. Begitu pula dengan kakaknya," Shizune memberikan tatapan menyesalnya pada Sakura.

"Tapi aku yakin, Gaara akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Kau tahu 'kan, dia lelaki tangguh."

"Ku harap begitu..."

**.**

**.**

"Otou-san! Aku pulang!" teriakan berfrekuensi ultrasonik membahana ke setiap sudut ruang Hokage, sang petinggi Konoha.

"Naru-chan! Otou-san merindukanmu!" dan terjadilah adegan ala telenovela di mana anak dan ayah yang sudah lama tak berjumpa, lalu berpelukan dengan latar sunset di Hawaii. Dengan kata lain, berlebihan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, 'nak? Betah tinggal di Oto?" setelah berakhirnya adegan drama hiperbola itu, sang Yondaime mulai memancing anaknya untuk bercerita tentang pengalaman hidupnya.

"Ya, tentu saja! Ayah tahu 'kan, aku sudah lama tertarik pada dunia seni musik. Dan Oto memang tempat yang sangat tepat untuk menggali bakat di bidang seni. Semacam surga dunia untukku. Menyenangkan sekali! Bla...bla...bla..."

Dan obrolan tidak penting itu terus berlanjut.

"Sial, gue dikacangin..." gumam sosok patung di ambang pintu, kalau saja ia tak berbicara, pasti orang-orang sudah menganggapnya begitu; sebuah patung. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, dia adalah sosok lelaki yang meratapi nasib karena hanya menjadi pendengar dalam obrolan itu.

"Tapi ada yang membuat aku jengkel setengah mati, seperempat idup, seperempat sekarat. Aku ketemu cowok paling nyebelin di dunia! Masa, sejak pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Oto, aku selalu saja bertemu dengannya. Dan setiap pertemuan itu selalu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Bahkan, sampai di Konoha pun aku masih bertemu dengannya! Argh!" celotehan Naruto di akhiri dengan dengusan dan berteriak frustasi, persis orang sinting.

"Wah! Itu artinya kalian berjodoh, eh?" Yondaime mulai menunjukan kebiasaannya, menggoda puteri sematawayangnya itu.

"Otou-san apa-apaan sih? Jodoh dari Indonesia? Amit-amit deh!" Naruto kembali menggerutu, sedikit mual melihat tingkah ayahnya yang berlebihan.

"Indonesia? Apa itu? Nama makanan khas Oto ya?"

"Lupakan."

"Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Kau 'kan sudah lulus kuliah. Kau mau tinggal di Konoha lagi? Kushina pasti senang!"

"Eh, iya. Kaa-san di mana sekarang?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Lalu bertemu pandangan dengan Kosuke si patung hidup di sudut ruangan.

"Kushina ada di Ame. Mengurusi bisnis dengan sahabat barunya."

"Sahabat baru? Siapa?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Wajahnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto."

'Uchiha? Rasanya, aku familiar dengan nama ini... Eh?'

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima."

"Sasuke-sama? Anda sudah tiba di Konoha? Kenapa tidak menghubungi kami? Kami 'kan bisa menjemput Anda ke Bandara," seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan sang pangeran di kediamannya.

"Ya sudahlah, tak apa. Aku sudah selamat sampai rumah. Apakah Kaa-san dan Otou-sama ada di rumah? Aniki sudah pulang?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, berniat naik ke kamarnya di lantai teratas 'istana' itu.

"Itachi-sama sedang ada jadwal konser di luar kota. Fugaku-sama belum pulang dari kantor. Dan Mikoto-sama sedang ada di luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis baru," pelayan itu mengikuti Sasuke sambil membawakan koper Sasuke.

"Bisnis? Bisnis apa?"

"Saya dengar, nyonya sedang mengurus bisnis butik bersama sahabatnya."

"Sahabat? Siapa?" Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu segera masuk dan merebahkan diri di sofa empuk favoritnya.

"Uzumaki Kushina. Istri dari Hokage," pelayan itu meletakan koper Sasuke di sudut ruangan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Sasuke-sama."

Klek!

"Uzumaki? Jangan-jangan..."

**.**

**.**

"Gaara... Ini aku, Temari. Kau harus kuat. Kami di sini selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Cepatlah membuka mata, dan kembali bersama kami. Kumohon..." bisik Temari sambil menggenggam tangan Gaara yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Dingin. Tangan itu begitu dingin, pucat. Seolah telah sepenuhnya kehilangan kehangatan.

Ruangan serba putih. Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara mesin-mesin medis, alat yang menjadi penyambung hidup Gaara. Tanpa semua alat yang menempel di tubuh pucatnya kini, ia tak akan bertahan hidup.

Di samping Temari, Panda dan Wolfie menatap Gaara sendu. Kecemasan dan kesedihan kentara jelas di wajah mereka. Bulir-bulir air mata sesekali masih menetes dari bola mata mereka.

"Sakura..." samar-samar, Temari mendengar bisikan Gaara yang teredam alat bantu pernafasannya.

Tapi bisikan itu cukup jelas untuk didengar Temari. Dan Temari yakin, telinganya tak mungkin salah dengar.

"Sakura?"

"Wolfie, Panda, aku titip Gaara. Aku ada keperluan sebentar," Temari segera berlari ke luar ruangan itu.

Klek!

"Moshi-moshi."

"_Temari?"_ terdengar suara jawaban dari ponsel Temari.

"Sakura. Ada hal penting yang harus kuberitahukan padamu. Gaara... Dia... Kecelakaan," ujar Temari lirih.

"Apa?"

**.**

**~ToBeContinued~**

**.**

A/N : Hwa~ Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak update fic ini. Maklum, akhir-akhir ini saya banyak kesibukan, dimulai dengan belajar untuk menghadapi UTS, mengerjakan tugas yang semakin menumpuk, menyelesaikan cerpen untuk perlombaan, syuting, dan masih banyak lagi. Huf! Baru hari ini saia mendapat kesempatan waktu luang, berhubung libur sekolah selama 5 hari! Yey! Saya putuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saya di Sukabumi. Dan di rumah saya ini, saya bebas menggunakan internet 24 jam! Asyik! *Lah? Kok malah curhat?*

Jujur, lembar ini rasa-rasanya ada yang kurang. Pendek pula. Dan OC yang tampil cuma beberapa. Gomenasai! Lembar ini saya selesaikan dalam waktu 2 jam. Maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan. Tapi lembar depan, saya usahakan lebih baik lagi.

Hari ini saya update 3 fic sekaligus. Penebusan dosa karena berminggu-minggu hiatus.

.

,

Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya dan atas segala dukungan yang telah Anda berikan.

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic ini.

_**Review?**_


	10. Lembar VIII

"Moshi-moshi."

"Temari?" terdengar suara jawaban dari ponsel Temari.

"Sakura. Ada hal penting yang harus ku beritahukan padamu. Gaara... Dia... Kecelakaan..." ujar Temari lirih.

"Apa?"

.

.

**OYASUMI, FOREVER**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**LEMBAR VIII  
.**

**.**

"Gaara mengalami kecelakaan serius, Sakura. Dia koma," bisikan lirih Temari mengiringi hancurnya perasaan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Kau sedang bercanda, 'kan, Temari?" suara di seberang telepon terdengar bergetar, mencoba menahan tangis.

"Kuharap kau bisa datang kemari, Sakura. Rumah Sakit Konoha, ruang ICU."

Klik! Sambungan terputus.

Temari menghela nafas, berat. Lalu menjatuhkan diri di lantai keramik putih.

"Aku tak sanggup jika semuanya jadi seperti ini, Kami-sama..."

Dan air matanya pun jatuh perlahan.

**.**

**.**

"Gaara..."

Sakura bergetar, sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh dari kedua mata emeraldnya.

Sakit. Di sudut hatinya, ada rasa sakit yang menyiksa mendengar semua kenyataan ini.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tatapan cemas Shizune tak digubrisnya.

"Aku harus pergi," gumam Sakura, lalu menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Sakura! Kau mau kemana? Hey, Sakura!"

"Aku harus pergi. Gaara membutuhkanku."

**.**

**.**

"Temari-san?"

Temari menoleh. Seorang perawat tengah menatapnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" Temari bangkit, lalu mengusap kedua matanya yang basah.

"Saya menemukan ini di saku Gaara-san. Mungkin barang-barang ini ingin Anda simpan," perawat itu menyerahkan ponsel, dompet, dan secarik kertas.

"Terima kasih."

"Ah, ya, sama-sama. Saya permisi dulu," perawat itu berbalik.

"Tunggu. Kau orang yang telah mendonorkan darah pada adikku, 'kan? Siapa namamu?"

Perawat itu tersenyum, "Dilia. Dilia Shiraishi."

"Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih karena kau telah membuat adikku bertahan hidup─walaupun ia belum sadar sampai saat ini. Setidaknya, ia masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup."

Perawat itu─Dilia, menyentuh pundak Temari, mencoba membagi sedikit kekuatan dan ketegaran pada gadis yang tengah rapuh itu. "Sama-sama. Aku harap, adikmu cepat sadar. Tapi aku yakin, ia akan bertahan."

Lalu Dilia beranjak pergi.

"Aku juga yakin." Temari memejamkan matanya sejenak─lalu tersenyum. Gadis itu merasa mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Ia adalah wanita yang tegar. Ia adalah figur seorang kakak yang menjadi sandaran adik-adiknya. Ia tak boleh rapuh.

Secarik kertas di tangannya berhasil menarik perhatian gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ini..."

_BIDADARI__._

_Aku ingin mengisi relung dalam mimpi-mimpimu,_

_seperti kau yang selalu datang dalam mimpi-mimpi indahku._

_Aku akan datang dan menyapa ramah_

_dan mungkin kau akan tersenyum melihatku._

_Aku tahu tak mudah untuk meluluhkan hatimu_

_dan mematrikan cinta diantara kita._

_Mungkin, ini hanya angan._

_Mungkin, ini hanya mimpi._

_Tapi lebih baik aku hidup dengan memandangmu dari kejauhan_

_daripada mati tanpa cinta,_

_dalam kehampaan._

_Aku adalah bidadarimu, tidakah kau sadari itu?_

_Akulah yang selalu ada saat kau berpaling dari dunia._

_Akulah yang akan selalu menyayangimu_

_Aku adalah bidadarimu_

_Yang berdiri dibelakang tembok besar sambil memperhatikanmu bahagia_

_Walau hasrat tak pernah berbalas_

_Aku puas hanya dengan melihatmu bahagia_

_Jangan hiraukan aku_

_Tak perlu jengah_

_Tak perlu resah_

_Aku ada hanya untukmu_

_Walau bukan untuk memilikimu..._

Setetes air mata kembali mengalir dari mata indah Temari.

"Aku tahu, Gaara. Aku mengerti seberapa besar cintamu padanya. Bertahanlah. Demi dia..."

**.**

**.**

"Uzumaki? Jangan-jangan..."

...

"Sudahlah, untuk apa aku memikirkan gadis cerewet menyebalkan itu lagi. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanyalah tidur nyenyak," lalu pangeran bermata onyx itu memejamkan matanya.

Sosok seorang gadis muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Uh!"

Dan kenangan-kenangan bersama gadis itupun berputar di otaknya.

"Kenapa Konoha selalu mengingatkanku padanya?"

Dan saat pertemuan terakhir dengan gadis itu. Hari dimana dia telah menorehkan luka mendalam pada jiwa gadis itu.

Gadis yang sudah lama berusaha dihindarinya. Gadis yang sudah cukup lama ditinggalkannya. Gadis yang pernah memiliki kenangan indah bersamanya. Gadis yang kini telah dilepasnya. Gadis yang pernah─dan masih sangat dicintainya. Seorang gadis cantik bernama,

"Sakura..."

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi rindu Sakura?

**.**

**.**

"Panda, Wolfie, sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Kalian belum makan, 'kan? Biar aku yang menjaga Gaara," Temari mendekati adik kesayangannya yang masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Sebaiknya kau yang istirahat, nee-chan. Kau yang lebih membutuhkan itu daripada kami," Panda menggenggam tangan Temari, meremasnya lembut.

"Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh. Kalian makan siang dulu. Nanti kalian sakit," Temari tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan mereka kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

Panda menyerah melihat kakak sepupunya yang berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja itu, lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kami akan makan. Nanti kami bawakan makanan untuk nee-chan. Ayo Wolfie-san," lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan Temari dan Gaara.

Tk, tk, tk...

Suara detakan jam dinding mengisi kesunyian yang tercipta di ruangan itu. Bercampur dengan suara alat-alat medis, menghasilkan musik yang mampu membuat air mata Temari kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Namun kali ini, ia berhasil menahan tangisnya.

Temari mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kening Gaara yang terasa dingin. Lalu jemarinya menelusuri tatoo yang terukir di kening adiknya itu.

"Aku tahu kau punya cinta, Gaara. Dan hal itulah yang akan membuatmu bertahan melawan maut."

Klek!

"Temari..."

"Akhirnya kau datang, Sakura. Gaara membutuhkanmu di sampingnya."

Tap-tap-tap.

Dan sosok gadis itu─Sakura, duduk di samping Temari. Tangan putihnya menggenggam erat tangan pucat Gaara─yang lagi-lagi terasa dingin.

"Gaara..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya terasa miris melihat keadaan laki-laki yang biasanya berada di sampingnya untuk melindungnya, kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, berada di antara hidup dan mati.

"Sakura, jaga dia sebentar. Aku mau menemui dokter Yakushi."

"Sakura..." bisikan lemah Gaara membuat gengaman Sakura semakin erat.

"Aku di sini, Gaara. Aku ada di sampingmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Air mata Sakura berlinang lembut.

Ilusi. Sakura yakin, itu hanya ilusi. Setetes air mengalir dari sudut mata hijau yang tengah tertutup itu. Tak mungkin 'kan, Gaara menangis? Ia tak mungkin menangis dalam tidurnya. Lalu apa?

Jemari Sakura bergerak mengusap pipi pucat Gaara yang basah. Lagi-lagi hatinya miris, saat jemarinya merasakan pipi itu yang begitu dingin.

"Aku menyayangimu, Gaara. Bertahanlah, aku mohon. Aku tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan lagi."

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana, dokter?"

"Tidak ada perubahan signifikan. Keadaan Gaara masih ada di zona kritis. Kami masih meneliti gumpalan darah yang menyumbat di otaknya," dokter Yakushi menyerahkan berkas hasil pemeriksaan pada Temari.

"Apa tak bisa dengan jalan operasi?"

"Sayangnya, operasi akan menimbulkan efek samping."

Temari membaca setiap kalimat yang tertera di dalam berkas itu, "Apa efek sampingnya?"

Dokter Yakushi menghela nafas, "Pasien bisa mengalami kelumpuhan total atau kehilangan ingatannya secara permanen."

Temari tersentak, "Apa tidak ada kemungkinan sembuh total?"

"Sebenarnya ada. Tapi terlalu kecil. Hanya lima persen jika kita mengandalkan operasi."

Temari menggigit bibirnya, tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Tapi kami akan berusaha mencari jalan lain. Percayalah, adikmu akan sembuh, tanpa harus kehilangan apapun. Percaya pada kami. Percaya pada Tuhan."

"Aku percaya. Terima kasih, dokter. Kalau begitu, aku permisi," Temari berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruangan dokter Yakushi.

Blam! Pintu tertutup.

"Temari," panggilan lembut dari suara yang sangat ia kenal membuat ia menoleh.

"Shika..." Temari berjalan ke arah pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapan, lalu tenggelam dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku nggak sanggup hadapin semua ini sendiri, Shika. Aku nggak bisa..." ucapnya di sela tangis.

Shikamaru mengusap kepala Temari, lembut, "Kamu nggak sendiri, sayang. Ada aku. Ada Panda, Wolfie, juga yang lainnya. Kamu wanita tegar. Jadi, kau juga harus bertahan demi mereka, demi Gaara."

"Terima kasih, Shika. Kau selalu membuat aku lebih tenang."

Shikamaru tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Temari, lembut.

"Aku akan terus ada di sampingmu, berbagi kekuatan denganmu."

**.**

**.**

"Dilia-chan, bagaimana keadaan pasien tampan itu?"

"Dia, belum ada kemajuan. Masih koma," Dilia menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Kau khawatir. Jangan-jangan, kau suka padanya?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" perkataan Dilia berhasil membuat mata rekan kerjanya sesama perawat bernama Nana, membulat.

"Jadi iya? Wah! Hebat! Kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat main-main?" Dilia memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Nana semakin tertarik.

"Yang jelas, aku harus membuat ia sembuh. Aku janji, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk itu. Karena aku, mencintainya, kurasa sejak pandangan pertama."

"Aku mendukungmu."

**.**

**.**

Musim semi. Saat ekspresi alam menunjukan kemeriahannya; bunga-bunga bermekaran, matahari tersenyum hangat. Musim di mana para pasangan bermesraan di tengah taman bunga yang semarak warna. Membagi kehangatan. Penuh keceriaan─kebahagiaan.

Namun semua itu tak berlaku untuk mereka─orang-orang yang tengah berduka melihat orang yang sangat mereka sayangi tengah berjuang melawan maut.

Sakura harusnya mekar di musim semi. Berbagi keindahan dengan para pemujanya.

Tapi nyatanya, Sakura tak mungkin mekar tanpa orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tak mungkin menjadi indah tanpa orang yang dicintainya.

"Dulu Sasuke. Sekarang Gaara. Apa aku harus kehilangan lagi?" desah gadis itu.

"Hhhh..." sesekali Sakura menghela nafas.

Gusar. Mungkin suasana hatinya sedang gusar.

Atau mungkin lelah? Lelah menjalani segala kehidupannya. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus sendiri.

Tangan Sakura meraih secarik kertas yang tergeletak di meja. Mata emeraldnya menyusuri untaian kata-kata indah yang terukir di atas secarik kertas itu.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau begitu berbakat merangkai kata-kata puitis, Gaara."

Sakura tersenyum tulus, "Tetaplah hidup, untuk bidadarimu."

Drrt-drrt-drrt.

Sakura merasakan getaran di saku celananya.

"Hm? One massage?" jemarinya bergerak menekan tombol show.

**From: Kakashi-sensei**

**Sakura,**

**dia kembali.**

Dan Sakura—yang amat mengerti maksud senseinya itu, merasa berhenti bernafas saat itu juga.

.

.

_I'm holding on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothin new_

_**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue**_

_And you say..._

"_Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

.

.

"Sasori? Kau terlihat gelisah. Ada apa?"

Pria berambut merah yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Konan."

"Tapi kau tidak tampak seperti biasa. Wajahmu juga terlihat sedikit pucat. Kau sakit?" Konan menatap Sasori, tidak yakin atas pengakuan pria itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa... Ada firasat buruk yang menggangguku," ucap Sasori.

"Hari ini kau dan Itachi tampak kacau. Bahkan saat tampil pun kalian melakukan beberapa kesalahan. Untung saja penonton tak menyadarinya."

"Sudahlah, Pein. Mengertilah. Mereka berdua sedang ada masalah. Apalagi Itachi. Perasaannya pasti tak karuan saat mendengar Sasuke telah kembali."

"Aku mengerti, Konan. Lagipula, besok kita akan kembali ke Konoha."

"Aku takut, Konan. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Akh, tapi kurasa bukan dia yang sedang dalam masalah."

Konan duduk di samping Sasori, menepuk punggung pria itu, lembut, "Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja."

Drrt-drrt-drrt-drtt... Ponsel Sasori bergetar.

"Temari?"

"Moshi-moshi, Temari. Ada apa?"

"Sasori-nii, aku... Gaara kecelakaan. Dia koma."

Suara parau Temari membuat Sasori terdiam sesaat.

"Kau sudah memberitahu ayah dan ibumu?"

"Belum. Aku belum bisa..."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Temari? Besok aku pulang ke Konoha. Kita akan menghadapi semua ini bersama-sama. Kau tidak sendiri, Temari."

Temari tersenyum, "Arigatou, nii-san."

Klik!

'Ternyata firasatku benar. Gaara...'

**.**

**.**

Sakura...

Mataku terasa berat.

Aku merasa melayang.

Ini... tangan siapa? Tanganku?

Dan siapa itu?

Sakura. Aku yakin dia Sakura.

Aku mencoba bangkit.

Tapi aku terlalu lemah.

Sakura...

Dan sosoknya terlihat semakin menjauh.

Hey, Sakura! Jangan pergi!

Aku berlari, mencoba mengejarnya.

Tapi percuma, semakin aku mengejarnya, sosoknya semakin menjauh.

Sakura!

Ku lihat dia tersenyum, lalu perlahan, sosoknya mengabur di balik kabut. Sampai akhirnya hilang tak berbekas.

Sakura! Teriakanku tak lagi berarti.

Dia. Pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri.

Dan sebuah suara terdengar mengalun lembut, tapi aku tak tahu datang dari mana.

"Gaara... Bangunlah. Ku mohon."

Tapi aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaan suara itu.

Maafkan aku...

**.**

**.**

**~ToBeContinued~**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Gaara? Akankah dia bertahan hidup? Akankah Tuhan memberikan keajaiban pada Gaara? Saat Sasuke benar-benar kembali, siapakah yang akan dipilih Sakura untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya?

.

.

A/N: Hwa~ Akhirnya update lagi! Setelah sekolah dengan baik hati memberikan libur selama satu minggu untuk siswa kelas X dan XI, akhirnya saia bisa bersenang-senang juga! Senangnya~! Dan terciptalah lembar VIII ini.

Huf! Angst-nya semakin terasa? Atau justru kurang? Lembar ini penuh dengan tangis. Saya memang ingin menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa sayang dan kesedihan mereka terhadap apa yang menimpa Gaara saat ini. Ya, jadilah lembar lebay ini.

Dan maaf sekali, OC yang tampil sangat terbatas. Tapi tenang saja, semua OC akan tetap muncul, tapi tidak mungkin sekaligus. Sejalan dengan waktu, semuanya pasti punya eksistensi masing-masing.

Lembar berikutnya masih tentang kesedihan dan perjuangan antara hidup-dan-mati Gaara.

Konflik semakin terlihat, 'kan?

Lembar berikutnya akan ada surprise untuk pencinta SasuSaku dan SasoSaku.^^

.

,

Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya dan atas segala dukungan yang telah Anda berikan.

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic ini.

_**Review?**_


	11. Lembar IX

Sakura! Teriakanku tak lagi berarti.

Dia. Pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri.

Dan sebuah suara terdengar mengalun lembut, tapi aku tak tahu datang dari mana.

"Gaara... Bangunlah. Ku mohon."

Tapi aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaan suara itu.

Maafkan aku.

.

.

**OYASUMI, FOREVER**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**LEMBAR IX  
.**

**.**

Mereka bilang, cinta pertama tak akan terlupakan. Cinta pertama selalu membekas di hati—mempunyai tempatnya tersendiri. Aku tahu itu, aku percaya. Tapi jika cinta pertama itu yang membuat aku tak berhenti menangis semalaman, menorehkan luka mendalam—bahkan saking dalamnya aku tak dapat mengukurnya, apa aku pantas—dia pantas kembali?

Aku buta, hatiku memang buta. Bahkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat itu seolah kebal untukku, karena pada kenyataannya setiap malam aku selalu berharap—berdoa agar dia kembali, tak peduli sesakit—semenderita apa diriku.

Aku memang seorang aktris pandai berakting. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Cinta.

**.**

**.**

"I love her at first sight."

Wolfie tersenyum mendengar pengakuan pria berambut merah yang tengah duduk santai di sofa.

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan, Gaara-sama. Kau memang sedang jatuh cinta."

Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Ya. Dan aku, di sini, merasa ada perasaan aneh namun terasa sangat nyaman," tangan Gaara menyentuh dadanya.

"Aku ikut senang, Gaara-sama. Akhirnya kau bisa jatuh cinta juga."

"Apa maksudmu, Wolfie?" tandas Gaara.

"Hanya bercanda."

**.**

**.**

Wolfie tersenyum lirih mengingat sekelebat ingatan kebersamaannya bersama Gaara—pria yang sangat dikaguminya.

"Hhh... Aku merindukan curhatanmu, Gaara-sama..."

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah... pernah mencintainya. Oh bukan, tapi pernah meninggalkannya.

Tak pernah aku duga sebelumnya, menyakitinya adalah hal terbodoh—sekaligus sangat menyakitkan pula untukku.

Aku bukanlah orang yang jenius—seperti yang semua orang bilang tentangku. Mereka salah. Aku bodoh, pengkhianat. Aku bodoh karena telah meninggalkannya—Haruno Sakura.

Aku mencoba untuk mengingkari kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintainya. Tak pernah sekalipun terucap dari bibirku kata-kata cinta untuknya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku, bergema setiap saat ungkapan cinta untuk gadis itu.

Aku berusaha untuk lari. Lari dari semuanya. Aku pergi. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa benar-benar pergi.

Taukah kau, bahwa di sini, aku juga terluka?

Aku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang angkuh, dingin, dan kadang tidak berperasaan, mengaku kalah—pada cinta.

**.**

**.**

Sudah kuduga ada yang tak beres. Ternyata benar. Gaara—sepupuku sekarang tengah berjuang melawan maut. Dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Akh, kapan aku akan sampai di Konoha? Temari membutuhkanku. Dan Gaara juga.

Perlahan, senyum miris terpeta di wajahku yang nampak pucat.

Ada rasa sakit yang menyelinap di hatiku mengingat Gaara. Bukannya aku berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, aku merasa sakit. Dan mungkin aku tahu penyebabnya.

Aku menyayanginya. Dan aku juga cemburu padanya.

Aku melihat mata Sakura yang menatap Gaara. Dan sepenuhnya aku sadar, sekilas aku melihat tatapan sama yang diberikan Sakura untuk Sasuke dulu.

Aku takut. Aku takut aku akan kalah lagi.

Tapi dari dulu aku memang sudah kalah. Aku tidak pernah—dan tidak akan pernah menang. Karena aku pengecut. Gaara jauh lebih baik dariku. Karena dia mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya—tidak sepertiku.

Berperan seolah-olah aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang kakak. Ukh, aku munafik. Tapi aku menyayanginya dengan tulus, sungguh. Aku mencintainya. Sekalipun aku tahu, tak akan ada cinta lagi sebagai balasannya.

Tapi aku boleh berharap, 'kan?

Mungkin saja...

Apa yang tak bisa dimiliki seorang Akasuna Sasori?

Jawabannya mungkin, aku tak bisa mendapatkan cinta Haruno Sakura.

Bodoh.

**.**

**.**

Suara mesin penompang hidup terdengar samar-samar. Sakura menatap ranjang di hadapannya. Di sana masih terbaring orang yang ia sayangi dengan hidupnya yang bergantung kepada beberapa mesin. Ditatapnya orang itu lama-lama. Kelopak mata Gaara tertutup, menyembunyikan bola mata hijau indah yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan saat bersamanya—meski dalam ketenangan hijau itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Perlahan ia menggenggam tangan tersebut. Tidak... Tidak ada gerakan.

Sudah beberapa hari dan Gaara sama sekali tidak bangun. Bahkan dokter bilang nyaris tidak ada kemajuan. Sakura ingin memohon kepada Gaara untuk bangun. Namun sosok pucat dihadapannya sama sekali tidak merespon. Timbul rasa sakit di dada gadis itu melihat Gaara yang sangat lemah. Tidak ada lagi Gaara yang selalu tampak kuat, Gaara yang selalu percaya diri, Gaara yang selalu melindunginya.

"Gaara..." mulainya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa mendengarku atau tidak. Gaara, kumohon, bangun. Kau membuatku takut. Kumohon, bukalah matamu."

Jemari Sakura bergerak menyentuh wajah pria itu. Disentuhnya bibir Gaara perlahan. Tanpa disadari air matanya jatuh ke pipi Gaara.

"Ku mohon, jangan pergi."

Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Gaara.

"Gaara..." bisiknya perlahan.

"Aku menyayangimu..." ucapnya lirih. Tangan Gaara bergerak sedikit. Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

**.**

**.**

'Bisikan itu terus mengema. Dingin... Suara Sakura, ya... Aku ingin memelukmu saat ini. Mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Dan kumohon, jangan menangis. Dan aku juga menyayangimu, Sakura. Aku sangat maaf, aku tidak bisa bangun sekarang. Tunggu aku.'

**.**

**.**

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Sakura! Ada hal penting! Dan aku yakin kau akan terkejut mendengarnya!"

"Tak usah berteriak di telepon, Ino. Kau membuat telingaku sakit."

"Oh maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat. Tapi ini berita besar! Sasuke kembali, Sakura! Sasuke kembali! Dia kembali!"

"Aku sudah tahu, Ino."

"Hey, kenapa suaramu terdengar tidak bersemangat begitu? Dan apa-apaan reaksimu tadi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Bukannya selama ini kau selalu menangis menanti kekasihmu itu? Dan mengapa giliran dia pulang kau malah biasa saja?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi Sasuke—yang jelas-jelas sudah membuatku terluka sedemikian dalam, Ino."

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau berpikir ada yang lebih penting selain Sasuke?"

"Gaara. Dia koma. Dan aku harus menemaninya. Dia lebih membutuhkanku."

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Maaf, aku terlalu kalut. Aku kacau, Ino. Dan aku tak tahu harus apa sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku. Kau di rumah sakit Konoha?"

"Ya."

"Aku segera kesana."

Tuuuttt... tuttt... tutt...

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!"

Suara langkah kaki—yang sedikit tergesa gadis berambut pirang menggema di lorong rumah sakit.

"Ino..."

"Kau tidak memberitahuku, Sakura!" gadis berambut pirang itu membeliak.

"Maaf..."

"Ya sudahlah. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja—Gaara juga 'kan? Aku akan menemanimu. Dan ikut mendoakan agar Gaara cepat sembuh," gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum, mencoba membangkitkan semangat sahabat karibnya.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu memeluk Ino—gadis pirang itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Itu gunanya sahabat, 'kan?"

"Hm. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi aku yakin, Gaara membutuhkanku untuk selalu di sampingnya saat menghadapi saat-saat sulit seperti ini. Kau tahu Ino, aku bahkan tak ada semangat lagi saat kudengar bahwa Sasuke telah kembali. Tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa," ucap Sakura, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis pirang itu.

Ino menatap lurus mata emerald Sakura. Mencoba mencari segala kemungkinan—perasaan gadis berambut merah muda itu yang sebenarnya.

"Mungkin kau sudah melupakannya, Sakura...?" perkataan Ino terdengar ragu.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu."

"Tapi aku rasa tidak. Ya, kita semua tahu sedalam apa rasa cintamu pada pria-tampan-brengsek itu. Jadi rasanya mustahil kau melupakannya begitu saja setelah penantianmu selama ini. Mungkin saja, cintamu padanya tak hilang—tak akan pernah, namun berkurang. Dan mungkin, karena sebagian hatimu telah dimiliki orang lain."

Sakura mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu, Ino. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti dengan perasaanku saat ini."

"Kadang cinta datang dan pergi tiba-tiba Sakura. Dan **saat cinta menemukanmu, kau tak bisa sembunyi lagi**."

Binar itu kembali terlihat di mata emerald Sakura yang sempat redup.

"Ya, kau benar."

**.**

**.**

"Naru-chan!"

Teriakan memecah keheningan pagi yang indah di Puri Konoha—kediaman sang penguasa.

"Kaa-chan!"

Dan saling bersahut-sahutanlah teriakan penuh kenistaan itu sampai dua makhluk yang terlibat di dalamnya menyadari bahwa hal yang mereka lakukan adalah sebuah hal bodoh yang tidak berguna.

"Naru sayang, kaa-chan rindu sekali!" wanita anggun berambut merah menanti pelukan gadis pirang di hadapannya.

"Naru juga kangen kaa-chan!" dan gadis pirang itu terjatuh ke dalam pelukan ibunda tercinta.

"How are you, honey?"

"Kaa-chan, jangan berlagak sok inggris deh! Mentang-mentang baru jalan-jalan keliling benua Eropa. Jadi lupa sama kampung halaman!"

"Hohoho. Iya-iya. Kaa-chan 'ga akan pernah lupa sama Konoha, Naru," senyum khas yang terpeta di wajah wanita setengah baya itu membuat kecantikannya terlihat nyata, meskipun usianya yang kini berkepala empat.

"Kaa-chan lama banget jalan-jalannya. Oh ya, mana oleh-oleh buat Naru?" gadis pirang itu menengadahkan tangan pada bundanya.

"Ada. Bentar. Ekh?" wajah wanita cantik itu berubah kaget saat merogoh kopernya.

"Kenapa, kaa-chan?"

"Barang-barang kaa-chan tertinggal di jet pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha. termasuk semua oleh-olehnya, loh."

Gantian gadis pirang itu yang membeliak kaget, "Ekh? Ketinggalan? Di jet pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha?"

Wanita berambut merah itu mengangguk pasrah. "Nanti kita ambil saja barang-barangnya. Sekarang kaa-chan mau mandi dulu, trus tidur. Kaa-chan capek. Daagh, Naru."

'Keluarga Uchiha, eh? Shit! Jangan bilang kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan pria brengsek super menyebalkan itu lagi.'

**.**

**.**

Hari yang mulai beranjak siang. Sinar mentari yang malu-malu mengintip dari balik tirai, berhasil mengusik mimpi orang-orang yang tertidur di atas sofa. Tidur mereka tidak benar-benar lelap—sama seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, tapi setidaknya dapat menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelah yang mengganggu.

Kini mereka benar-benar terjaga, kecuali seorang pria berbalut pakaian pasien yang masih saja tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Bukan, bukan tertidur pulas, tapi memang tidak bisa bangun. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membuka mata.

"Hmm..." Sakura mengeliat, "Ohayoo, Gaara. Ohayoo Temari."

Gadis yang di sapa tersenyum. Rambut pirang yang biasanya terkuncir menjadi 4 bagian kini dibiarkan tergerai membingkai wajah cantiknya.

Tok-tok-tok! Pintu ruangan itu diketuk perlahan. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang perawat yang tengah berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ohayoo, Temari-san," sapa perawat itu, lalu menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah muda dan tersenyum. Sakura balas tersenyum untuk perawat itu.

"Ohayoo, Dilia-san."

"Hari ini aku akan memeriksa kondisi Gaara, lagi," dan Dilia berjalan mendekati pria yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dan dibantu beberapa alat medis.

Setelah yakin dengan hasil pemeriksaannya dan mencatat hasilnya, Dilia undur diri.

"Oh ya, Temari-san. Dokter Yakushi ingin menemui Anda di ruangannya. Sekarang," dan setelah kata terakhirnya itu, Dilia menghilang di balik pintu.

Temari merapihkan rambutnya, mengikatnya seperti biasa, lalu berjalan menuju westael dan menyiramkan air ke wajahnya. Ia membenahi make-upnya seadaanya, lalu, "Sakura, aku titip Gaara. Aku akan menemui dokter Yakushi sebentar."

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa dokter? Apakah ada perkembangan dengan kondisi Gaara?"

Dokter Yakushi membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Lalu menghela nafas, berat.

Temari menatap dokter muda itu, menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"Temari, kondisi Gaara memang nyaris tidak ada kemajuan. Hanya jantungnya saja yang masih berdetak—meskipun lemah, dan nafasnya meskipun lambat, yang menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup. Tapi, aku rasa aku harus memberitahukan ini kepadamu."

Temari terdiam. Dokter Yakushi merasa, ia harus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Begini... Gumpalan darah yang menyumbat di otak Gaara cukup besar. Ia mengidap Aneurisma. Pemicunya adalah akibat benturan yang sangat keras. Ya, dalam kasus ini, akibat kecelakaan hebat yang menimpa Gaara. Pemicu kehilangan kesadarannya sendiri mungkin akibat kinerja otak yang cepat secara mendadak atau shock. Bahkan, tes kami sempat menunjukan bahwa aktifitas jantungnya sempat berhenti."

Temari sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

'Karena shock...?'

"Dan sayangnya, aneurisma Gaara sudah mencapai tahap gawat. Keadaannya yang koma tidak memungkinkan untuk diadakan tindakan operasi pengangkatan. Seperti yang telah kita bicarakan sebelum ini, akan ada efek sampingnya. Bahkan jika dipaksakanpun, dapat membahayakan nyawa Gaara," dokter Yakushi menghela nafas lagi.

"Jika aneurismanya sudah pecah, maka tidak ada harapan lagi. Kini kita hanya bisa berusaha dan berharap—berdoa agar itu tidak terjadi."

Temari berkali-kali menggumamkan kata 'tidak mungkin'.

"Tapi masih ada harapan, Temari. Yakinlah, Tuhan selalu ada di samping kita. Dan mukzijat-Nya adalah nyata."

Temari mengangguk. "Baiklah, dokter. Aku menyerahkan segala penanganan Gaara pada Anda. Masalah berhasil atau tidaknya, saya berserah pada Tuhan. Dia tahu yang terbaik."

**.**

**.**

Temari menghapus setitik air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Lalu dipukul-pukulkannya tangannya kepada kedua pipinya hingga pipinya merona merah—mencoba terlihat cerah, baik-baik saja.

"Sakura, kau sudah sarapan?" sekuat mungkin Temari menyembunyikan ekspresi kesedihannya dan berlagak ceria di hadapan Sakura.

'Sudahlah. Biar aku yang simpan sendiri.'

"Belum. Nanti saja. Aku tidak nafsu makan," jawab Sakura tanpa memandang Temari. Matanya masih memandangi Gaara lekat-lekat.

"Tolong, Sakura. Jangan begini. Gaara pasti tak mau melihatmu sakit."

"Aku tahu, Temari. Tapi... Ok, aku makan sekarang."

Temari tersenyum puas.

Sakura beranjak pergi menuju kantin rumah sakit.

Gadis berkuncir empat itu mendekati adiknya yang masih terbaring lemah. Ia merindukan bola mata hijau teduh yang biasa menatapnya penuh kasih sayang. Ia merindukan sikap Gaara yang overprotektif kepadanya.

"Hhh... Rasanya lama sekali kau meninggalkanku, Gaara. Kau tahu, aku sangat tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini."

"Temari!"

Temari menoleh pada sumber suara yang berasal dari arah pintu.

"Sasori-nii," Temari mendekati sosok pria yang berdiri di pintu.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama. Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?"

Temari menggeleng pelan, "Nyaris tak ada kemajuan."

Sasori menghela nafas. "Ada kejutan untukmu dan Gaara."

Dahi Temari mengerut. Penasaran. "Apa?"

"Lama tak jumpa, Temari sayang."

Temari membelalak. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat. Suaranya tercekat. Tapi rasanya hangat dan nyaman melihat sosok wanita anggun keibuan yang muncul dari belakang Sasori.

"Kaa-san?"

Belum selesai rasa kaget Temari melihat ibundanya tercinta kini hadir di hadapannya, sosok lelaki angkuh berwibawa dan berwajah dingin muncul di samping kaa-sannya.

Suara Temari terdengar ragu saat berucap, "Otou...-sama?"

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

A/N: Hwa~ Rasanya lembar ini aneh. Maaf bila mengecewakan. Ada beberapa bagian yang mengunakan POV character-nya. Huf! Lama tak update, saya jadi kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan fic ini—juga fic yang lain.

Untuk fic saya yang lain, sepertinya tidak akan update dalam waktu cepat. Saya benar-benar sedang kehilangan minat melanjutkan fic ini mengingat banyaknya tugas dan kesibukan lain—yang berhubungan dengan kenaikan kelas dan penjurusan. Semuanya membuat saya stress!

Adakah minna-san yang menanti kelanjutan fic saia?

Untuk fic saia "Where is the Love", terutama minna-san yang melamar OC di sana, fic itu sedang dalam proses. Dan semua yang melamar OC, saya terima, koq. Tak perlu khawatir.

Fic "Zodiac" juga sedang dalam proses. Saya sedang mencari calon korban selanjutnya. XD

Sisanya, saya benar-benar terserang WB!

Jadi saya nyatakan, saya HIATUS untuk beberapa waktu.

.

,

Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya dan atas segala dukungan yang telah Anda berikan.

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic ini.

_**Review?**_


	12. Lembar X

.

.

**OYASUMI, FOREVER**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**LEMBAR X  
.**

**.**

Suasana kantin rumah sakit terlihat cukup lenggang. Wajar saja, waktu memang baru menunjukan pukul 07.00 waktu setempat. Hanya terlihat beberapa dokter dan perawat yang semalam lembur, dan beberapa anggota keluarga pasien yang menginap, yang nampak sedang melakukan rutinitas pagi yang cukup penting: sarapan.

Dan juga Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu nampak termenung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada kegiatan sebelumnya, menyantap bubur—sarapannya.

Semenjak tadi, meskipun tangannya terus mengaduk bubur, pikirannya melayang ke seseorang di luar sana. Seseorang yang selama ini membuat hatinya gundah...

"Hhhh..."

Tangan gadis itu kini beralih, mengambil I-phone-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Sedikit curhat sepertinya tidak masalah."

**.**

**.**

"_**Menunggumu...**_

_Tiga tahun sudah semenjak kejadian itu. Akhirnya, toh aku harus merelakannya pergi memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Hatiku berontak, namun perasaanku sebagai wanita ternyata lebih berkuasa. Aku tak ingin mengekangnya, tak ingin merebut kebahagian yang mungkin akan didapatkannya saat ia merasakan kebebasan._

_Dia memang tak __memintaku untuk menunggunya. Walaupun ia tak tahu, selama ini sesungguhnya aku telah begitu lama menunggu dirinya._

_Mimpi-mimpi indah itu tetap datang di setiap malamnya, menggodaku untuk kembali __berharap, untuk terus menunggunya dengan sebuah keyakinan : dia akan kembali padaku._

_Tapi untunglah, kini, aku telah mengambil sebuah keputusan : untuk melepasnya._

_Aku tak tahu, apakah keputusanku ini salah, tapi yang aku tahu, aku kini merasa bahagia. Kebahagian untuk mencintai dan dicintai seutuhnya, tanpa perlu menunggu terlalu lama, untuk sesuatu yang tak pasti..._

_posted by: Cherryblossom_in_winter__"_

"Rasanya aku sudah lama tak 'menjenguk' Facebook-ku. Sekalian saja..."

_You have 130 new message_

_You have 237 new notifications_

_You have 2023 friend request__s_

_You have 3000 other requests_

Mata emerald Sakura bergerak menulusuri setiap kalimat di wall-nya. Hanya komentar-komentar tak penting. Oh, beberapa diantaranya cukup lucu hingga membuat Sakura tersenyum sendiri.

Hingga...

_Uchiha Sasuke online_.

Mata emerald itu terbelalak. Tangannya hampir saja menjatuhkan iPhone miliknya.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Detak jantung gadis itu terdengar seperti genderang perang. Ironis dengan deru nafasnya yang kian melambat.

Sampai akhirnya...

"_Hai, Sakura"_

...Nyaris tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

"Otou-sama?"

Temari tampak ragu. Sebelum akhirnya menghampiri wanita yang dipanggilnya Kaa-san. Lalu memeluknya.

"Kenapa, Temari. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami?" wanita yang kini dipeluk Temari itu mengelus rambut anaknya penuh rasa sayang, mencoba meredakan isak tangis anak perempuannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kaa-san, maafkan aku..."

"Kenapa kau mau menanggung semua ini sendirian?"

Temari melepaskan pelukan ibunya, lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Aku hanya..."

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang Gaara masih hidup. Meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Tatapan Temari teralih kepada sosok lelaki setengah baya yang menatapnya dingin. 'Masih seperti dulu,' batinnya.

"Aku akan menemui dokter," lelaki itu kemudia beranjak pergi.

Temari menghela nafas, "Otou-sama masih membenciku."

"Sudahlah, Temari. Kalian hanya perlu waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Yang penting sekarang, kau tak sendiri lagi. Kita akan bersama-sama menjaga Gaara," Temari memandang ibunya yang kini bergeming, mendekati tempat di mana Gaara terbaring lemah.

"Iya 'kan, sayang?" Jemari lembutnya mengusap kening anak bungsunya penuh sayang. Ada senyum penuh kepedihan yang terpeta di wajah anggunnya.

"Gaara adalah lelaki yang kuat. Dan dia tidak akan mudah menyerah. Dia tidak akan mau meninggalkanmu sendiri, Temari," Sasori menepuk bahu Temari, lalu tersenyum memberi keyakinan.

Temari mengangguk, lalu matanya menatap damai pemandangan penuh kasih di hadapannya.

"Aku pergi dulu," dan Sasori keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

Sasori terus berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Sesekali dia tersenyum melihat perawat-perawat yang menatapnya sambil berbisik dan cekikikan.

"Eh, bukankah itu Sasori 'Akatsuki'? Wah, tampan sekali, ya." "Iya, dia imut banget." "Aku dengar dia belum punya kekasih loh. Pasti rasanya senang sekali bisa menjadi pacarnya."

Dan bisikan-bisikan itu terus terdengar sampai Sasori tiba di tempat tujuannya : kantin. Perutnya memang sedang lapar, mengingat ia belum makan sejak kemarin—saking sibuknya.

"Saya pesan nasi goreng dan cappucino."

Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya, Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari tempat yang strategis untuk menikmati makanannya.

Matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang sangat dikenalnya.

Dan Sasori pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Nona, apakah Anda sendiri? Bolehkan saya duduk di sini?"

Gadis itu tampak terbangun dari lamunannya, dan menatap Sasori yang tengah tersenyum menggoda kepadanya.

"Sasori-senpai?"

"Jadi, bolehkah aku duduk di sini? Aku sudah pegal dan tanganku kesemutan membawa nampan ini."

"O, oh, tentu saja. Silahkan duduk. Kau pasti mau menjenguk Gaara, 'kan?" Sakura segera membereskan meja, memberi ruang untuk piring dan gelas yang dibawa Sasori.

"Iya. Dan sedang apa kau di sini? Kau tidak sedang sakit 'kan? Kau terlihat sehat—ya, kecuali lingkar matamu yang menghitam akibat kekurangan tidur dan wajahmu terlihat cukup tegang."

"Ah, itu, aku baik-baik saja. Aku memang sedikit kecapekan, tapi selebihnya aku baik-baik saja. Aku di sini karena menunggui Gaara semalaman."

Sasori mengangguk mengerti, "Oh. Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat tegang begitu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, senpai," Sakura tersenyum canggung.

Sasori menatap tajam mata Sakura. "Jangan bohong padaku, Sakura. Kau tahu 'kan kalau itu adalah sia-sia."

Sakura menunduk, menyadari kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya. Tentu saja, Sasori adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya selain Ino, Sai, dan Shizune. Matanya menatap layar handphonenya, suram.

"Dia... Maksudku, Sasuke. Dia menghubungiku lagi. Setelah sekian lama."

Disadari atau tidak, ekspresi Sasori berubah mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

"**Almost paradise**

**A-chimboda to nunbushin nal hyanghan noye sarangi**

**On sesang da gajindeuthae**

**In my life**

**Nae ji chin salme kkum-chorom tagawajun ni moseubeul**

**Onjekkajina saranghal su it-damyon****," **

Itachi mulai menyanyi dengan suara khasnya.

Lalu sang leader yang bernyanyi,

"**Noye so-neul jabkoso sesan-geul**

**hyanghae ggot sorichyo**

**Ha-neureul goro yaksokhae**

**Yong-wo-nhi ojing noma neul saranghae"**

Konan menyambung,

"**Pam ha-neul bulbit gateun uri dulmanyi a-reum-da-un ggum paradise**

**Nowa hamkkehandamyon odideun gal su isso to the my paradise"**

Kini giliran Deidara,

"**No deurot-don shigan-gwa geu apeum modu da ijo-bwa (un)**

**Ije buto shijagiya nowa hamkke**

**Ttonabo-neun goya tallyoga-neun goya**

**Loving you forever...(un)**

Lagi, Itachi melantunkan bait selanjutnya,

"**Almost paradise**

**Tae-yangboda to ttaseuhan nal bo-neun noye nunbi-cheun**

**On sesang ta gachindeuthae**

**In my life**

**Nae ji-chin salme bit-chorom**

**Tagawajun ni saran-geul**

**Onjeggajina kanjighal su it-damyon"**

Tobi menyanyikan bait pamungkas,

"**You are all of my love**

**You are all of my life**

**Nae modeun kol goroso na-neun nol saranghae!"**

"Yosh! Latihan hari ini sudah cukup!"

"Sasori belum datang, un?"

Konan membawa handuk kecilnya, dan mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di dahi Pein.

"Thank's Konan," Pein tersenyum untuk kekasihnya, "Oh, Sasori tidak datang hari ini. Dia absen, menjenguk Gaara."

"Wah, sepupunya yang tampan dan imut itu kecelakaan, un?"

"Sumpah, lu kayak homo," komentar Hidan singkat.

"Shut up, Hidan, un!"

"Ok," Hidan pun berlalu.

"Oh ya, Itachi, bukankah adikmu sudah kembali, un? Seharusnya kau senang adikmu yang ganteng dan cool itu telah pulang..."

"Sumpah, senpai kayak..."

"Will you shut the hell up, Tobi, un?"

"Tobi mau bilang senpai kayak Yoon Ji-Hoo-nya BBF kalau rambut senpai pendek kayak gitu. Tapi kalau senpai marah, ya Tobi tarik lagi ucapan Tobi yang barusan."

Jawaban Tobi membuat Deidara shock setengah mati setengah hidup.

"Ya. Tapi aku belum menemui Sasuke. Tepatnya, belum bisa," desah Itachi.

"Selesaikan masalahmu dengan dia, Itachi. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja seperti dulu," Zetsu mencoba meyakinkan pewaris klan Uchiha itu.

"Hhh... Ku harap begitu."

"Anak-anak! Ayo berkumpul! Meeting mendadak!"

"Baik kakek-Kakuzu!" cibir Pein.

Yang lain tertawa setuju.

"Sebenarnya, siapa sih, leader di sini?" gerutu Pein.

"Ok, kita akan membahas masalah konser keliling Asia yang kita beri label 'This-is-Akatsuki'. Kalau dihitung-hitung, waktunya sudah dekat..."

"Tumben kau tidak hanya menghitung uang," interupsi Hidan.

Kakuzu tak menanggapi, melainkan melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat terpotong.

"Kita harus benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Ini akan menjadi konser terspektakuler dari Akatsuki. Semua hal yang terkait dalam proses konser ini, kita akan menggunakan yang terbaik. Mulai dari panggung, kostum, lighting, dan segala teknologi, bahkan para security," Kakuzu berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas panjang, "Kita membutuhkan ongkos produksi yang tidak sedikit. Oleh karena itu, kita tidak mungkin menggunakan band pembuka sepopuler T-MAX, SS501, L'Arc~en~ciel, Ajikan, A7X, Justin Bieber, atau sekaliber Michael Jackson. Oh, khusus yang terakhir memang mustahil. Tapi memang benar, kita tidak mungkin menggunakan semua band-band itu, karena budget kita tidak mencukupi..."

"Sudah kuduga, ujung-ujungnya pasti masalah uang..." Hidan lagi-lagi berkomentar.

"Dan karena segala pertimbangan yang sudah benar-benar matang, bahkan nyaris hangus, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk..."

"Untuk apa senpai? Untuk apa? Untuk apa?"

"Tobi, hentikan! Jangan lebay seperti itu!" Konan menjitak kepala Tobi, "Kakuzu, lanjutkan."

"Menggunakan kembali Twelfth Heaven sebagai band pembuka konser kita."

"Oh."

"Kalian setuju?"

"Ya, kalau aku sih, setuju-setuju saja," ujar Konan, disambut anggukan dari Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, dan Hidan tanda idem.

"Tapi menurutku..." perkataan Pein terpenggal oleh Kakuzu yang dengan penuh perasaan mengatakan "Harus. Setuju."

Pein dengan susah payah menelan ludah, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "Maksudku begini, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini dengan mereka dulu? Ya, mereka 'kan akhir-akhir ini cukup terkenal, mungkin saja jadwal mereka padat. Jadi, sebaiknya kita tanya mereka, mau apa tidak."

'Aku semakin tidak yakin kalau aku adalah leader Akatsuki,' batin Pein.

"Akh, kau benar juga. Konan, kau telepon mereka."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau 'kan manager kami, seharusnya kau handel semua urusan macam begini. Kau 'kan di gaji untuk itu."

"Pokoknya kau yang telpon. Oh ya, kau harus gunakan ponselmu sendiri, boleh sih pakai ponsel Pein atau yang lain, asalkan jangan pakai telepon markas Akatsuki."

Dahi Pein mengerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan membuat tagihan telepon kita membengkak."

Sweatdrop.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Faika-san, ini Konan dari Akatsuki. Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Twelfth Heaven. Bisa kita bertemu? Bagaimana kalau nanti sore di kafe Akatsuki? Ok, sampai bertemu nanti!"

"Mereka menyanggupi untuk bertemu nanti sore di kafe Akatsuki."

"Ok, kalau begitu, nanti sore kita berkumpul di kafe Akatsuki pukul 3 sore. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

Dan Akatsuki pun bubar.

"Konan, mau jalan-jalan ke taman?"

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap layar laptop-nya. Beberapa kali matanya berkedip, mencoba meyakinkan kalau matanya benar-benar tidak sedang sakit atau apalah itu namanya.

Atau mungkin otaknya sedang berusaha mencerna untaian kalimat yang ditangkap oleh retina mata onyx itu. Kenapa begitu sulit mengartikan kalimat-kalimat lugas itu? 'Sadarlah Sasuke, yang dia maksud adalah kamu. Ya, benar. Kau.' Innernya bahkan telah berkali-kali memberitahu.

Tangannya bergerak di atas mouse.

Matanya menatap beberapa kalimat singkat. Mungkin hanya kalimat singkat biasa, yang hanya berisikan obrolan kecil dan basa-basi, hanya menanyakan kabar dan sebagainya. Tapi yang membuatnya berbeda adalah, orang yang telah mengirimkan kalimat-kalimat singkat itu kepada facebooknya.

Haruno Sakura.

Otaknya lagi-lagi bekerja keras mencerna semua itu.

Pertama, postingan terbaru Sakura di blognya.

Kedua, dia sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura di dunia maya!

"Hhh..."

Kalimat-kalimat Sakura di blog benar-benar membuat otaknya kesulitan untuk mengartikan semua kalimat itu.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau. Dia berusaha lari dari kenyataan, karena sesungguhnya ada perasaan aneh yang menyerangnya membaca postingan Sakura yang berjudul "Menunggumu" itu.

"Apakah dia benar-benar lelah menungguku?"

'Aku... Harus bagaimana?'

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitulah, senpai. Aku tidak tahu, sikap apa yang seharusnya aku tunjukan. Aku benar-benar bingung. Kenapa, kenapa dia baru kembali sekarang. Kenapa dia baru kembali di saat aku baru saja mengambil keputusan untuk melupakannya?" jerit Sakura.

Beberapa orang yang berada di kantin itu menolehkan kepalanya—hanya untuk melihat siapa gadis yang berteriak dan kenapa. Apalagi suasana kantin sudah cukup ramai sekarang.

"Tenang Sakura. Kendalikan emosimu."

Setelah Sakura mulai kembali dapat mengontrol emosinya, Sasori membuka mulut, "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Apa kau yakin menyerah setelah sekian lama bertahan demi dia?"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa. Aku bukan lagi gadis remaja yang akan menangis saat ditinggalkan cinta pertamanya. Sudah saatnya aku membuka hatiku untuk orang lain..."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasori seketika, sebelum sempat menyadari luapan kegembiraan yang terkandung di dalam nada suaranya.

"Aku rasa, aku mulai menyukai seseorang, meskipun aku masih bingung mengartikan perasaan ini sebagai apa. Tapi aku menyayanginya. Dan tak mau kehilangan dia..."

"Hmm, kuharap itu aku," gumam Sasori.

"Kalau bilang apa senpai? Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja." Sasori tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, permisi. Sekarang waktunya membersihkan tubuh Gaara-san."

Temari dan Ibunya menoleh, mendapati sosok gadis berseragam perawat di pintu kamar rawat Gaara.

"Oh, silahkan, Dilia-san. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu."

Kini, hanya tersisa Dilia. Dan juga Gaara.

"Gaara..."

Tangan Dilia bergerak membersihkan tubuh bagian atas Gaara. Lalu dengan telaten mengganti setiap perban yang menempel di tubuh Gaara dan juga yang melilit di kepala Gaara.

"Meskipun kita tidak saling mengenal, tapi aku merasa dekat sekali denganmu..."

Mata Dilia tak beralih dari sosok Gaara.

"Dan aku ingin sekali melihat mata indahmu. Menatapku. Hanya aku..."

Jemari Dilia bertautan dengan jemari Gaara. Tapi, tak ditemukan sedikit pun kehangatan yang terselip di sana.

Dilia masih menggenggam tangan itu.

"Temari..." gumaman yang lebih terdengar sebagai rintihan memecah kesunyian di ruangan itu.

Dan jemari pria bertatoo ai itu bergerak perlahan.

"Gaara... Gaara! Kau sadar?"

Mata hijau indah itu terbuka perlahan.

"A... A... Aku..." suara Gaara teredam alat bantu pernafasan yang menempel di hidung dan mulutnya.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter Kabuto. Bertahanlah, Gaara."

Dilia berlari secepat kilat menuju ruangan dokter Yakushi Kabuto.

"A... Aku... Di... mana?"

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinued~**

**.**

**.**

**PARADISE **© T-MAX

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hwa~ Akhirnya saya bangkit juga dari semedi di gunung Gede *baca: Hiatus kelamaan*! Dan mungkin kebangkitan saya diawali dengan fic OYASUMI, FOREVER. Sebenarnya saya ingin segera update D'KIRA, berhubung fic itu sudah lamaaa sekali tidak update. Tapi apa daya, flash-disk saya hilang dan sampai saat ini belum ditemukan, dan file D'KIRA yang sudah lima puluh persen saya selesaikan ada di sana. Raiblah sudah.

Dan anehnya (sebenarnya tidak terlalu aneh juga sih) ketika saia ingin melanjutkan D'KIRA, ide itu langsung hilang entah kemana. Oh, sh*t!

Lembar 10 ini, bagaimana menurut Anda? Apa sisi humor yang ingin saya tunjukan melalui scene Akatsuki cukup terasa? Anggaplah scene itu pemanis lembar ini. ^.^

Lembar depan akan ada kejutan! Penggemar SasuSaku, boleh berbahagia. Untuk penggemar GaaSaku... *gak mau spoiler akh...*

OC yang sudah lama tidak saya munculkan, bersiaplah kalian untuk kembali menjadi bagian dari cerita ini!

**.**

**.**

Fic saya yang lain segera menyusul untuk chapter terbaru!

**.**

**,**

Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya dan atas segala dukungan yang telah Anda berikan.

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic ini.

_**Review?**_


	13. Lembar XI

_**Tatkala mendung mulai reda**_

_**Hujan rintik-rintik jatuh ke bumi**_

_**Secercah harapan menari**_

_**Pelangi yang begitu indah penuh warna-warni**_

_**.**_

_**Tapi badai itu selalu datang tiba-tiba**_

_**Tak tau apa maknanya**_

_**Saat aku sadari semua ini**_

_**adalah takdir**_

_**.**_

_**Tangis**_

_**Tawa**_

_**Bahagia**_

_**Kenapa semua itu**_

_**Begitu cepat datang dan pergi?**_

_**.**_

_**Aku yang selalu diterpa badai, hujan, dan keheningan**_

_**Terombang-ambing dalam ganasnya lautan kehidupan**_

_**Haruskah ku**__**ucap**_

_**Jangan pernah takut dan menyerah?**_

.

.

**OYASUMI, FOREVER**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC**

**LEMBAR XI  
.**

**.**

_Cinta adalah sesuatu yang semu bagiku_.

Sebuah keyakinan itu begitu tertancap dalam di hatinya. Seorang gadis yang telah begitu lama terluka oleh cinta. Sakura.

Bahkan musim semi pun tak akan sanggup mengembalikan keceriannya.

Apa takdir bernama cinta itu begitu senang bermain-main dengannya?

Sosok yang begitu didambakannya, begitu dirindukannya, kembali hadir di dalam kehidupannya, justru diwaktu yang sangat amat tidak tepat. Justru disaat gadis itu tengah berada di persimpangan jalan—jalan kehidupannya; masa depannya; cintanya.

Lupakan ia. Lupakan pria itu.

Seberapapun kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh bibir tipisnya, sulit—sangat sulit lakukan semua itu.

Karena pada kenyataannya, semakin ia coba menghapus kenangannya bersama pria itu, semakin ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah mampu melupakannya.

Cinta pertamanya.

Hhh.

Juga seperti pagi ini yang kembali mempermainkannya dalam pusaran takdir yang begitu memusingkan.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, Gaara sudah sadar."

Seuntai kalimat itu berhasil membuatnya merasa bersemangat; bersemangat memacu langkah kakinya menuju ruangan itu; tempatnya berada—pria yang sangat dikhawatirkannya akhir-akhir ini.

Do'a yang ia panjatkan tak sia-sia.

Air mata dan bisikan penuh harapnya tak terbuang percuma.

Juga malam-malam yang ia lalui dengan tetap terjaga.

Sebuah harapan baru telah muncul.

Tapi...

**.**

**.**

"Aku... Di mana?"

Kelopak mata pria itu mengerjap berkali-kali, mencoba menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke matanya. Matanya terasa lelah—mungkin matanya berakomodasi maksimum, mungkin juga belum terbiasa karena beberapa hari ini matanya terus terpejam.

"Kau merasa lebih baik, Gaara?" dokter Yakushi melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan pada pasien yang divonisnya hanya memiliki presentase kesembuhan yang sangat kecil itu.

Dan di samping pria itu—Gaara, dua orang sosok wanita, menjadi tiga dengan seorang perawat yang tengah membantu dokter Yakushi, memandangnya cemas, namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa haru dan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan mereka atas kesadaraannya. Bahkan gadis berambut pirang—Temari, berkali-kali mengecup punggung tangan adik kesayangannya, penuh rasa rindu.

"Hn, aku merasa cukup baik, kecuali kepalaku yang masih terasa pening."

"Itu adalah hal yang wajar. Setelah beberapa saat, rasa sakit itu tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kau hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup."

"Lalu, apa kondisinya akan stabil, dokter?" Temari mengalihkan pandangannya yang semenjak tadi hanya tertuju pada Gaara—menatap sang dokter muda yang tengah mencatat.

"Gaara telah melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Dan kini hanya tinggal tahap penyembuhan. Jika kondisi Gaara mengalami kemajuan pesat, mungkin beberapa hari lagi ia boleh pulang," dokter Yakushi mengakhiri kegiatan mencatatnya, lalu tersenyum, "Saya permisi dulu. Satu jam lagi saya akan kembali memeriksa keadaan Gaara."

Dilia mengikuti langkah dokter Yakushi untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya ia mengatakan, "Dan jika kalian memerlukan sesuatu, aku bisa diandalkan."

Pintu itu lalu tertutup, menyisakan tiga sosok di dalamnya—sebuah keluarga yang seperti sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Gaara..."

Lelaki yang masih terbaring di ranjang itu memutar bola matanya, "Memangnya selama ini aku kemana saja?"

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa pekan. Dan itu nyaris membuatku depresi, kau tahu?"

Tatapan sayu pemuda itu lalu beralih pada sosok wanita yang berdiri di samping kakaknya, "Kaa-san?"

"Ya, Kaa-san ada di sini untukmu, Gaara. Sebenarnya Kaa-san juga datang bersama ayahmu..."

"Otou-sama?" ekspresi Gaara berubah sesaat mendengarnya.

"Kaa-san benar-benar menyesal atas kejadian itu. Kaa-san tak dapat menghentikan ayahmu, juga tidak dapat menahanmu pergi. Andaikan saat itu Kaa-san bisa mencegahmu, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Ini semua salahku..."

"Kaa-san ini bicara apa, aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku..."

Kriet...

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, dan pelakunya adalah seorang pria berambut merah yang kini melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan seorang gadis di belakangnya.

"Sasori?"

Lelaki itu mendekat, "Senang melihatmu sudah sadar, Gaara."

Tatapan Gaara terusik oleh sosok gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak; entah terkejut, haru, senang, bahagia. Dan mata emerald itu...

"Dia, siapa?"

Dan yang dirasakan Sakura—gadis itu adalah ribuan pisau yang tiba-tiba menghujam jantungnya.

**.**

**.**

Temari setengah berlari di lorong rumah sakit yang cukup ramai itu, menuju sebuah ruangan dengan papan nama yang menggantung di pintunya : Dokter Yakushi Kabuto. Wajahnya yang semula dihiasi senyuman kembali pada ekspresinya selama beberapa hari ini—cemas, tegang. Aliran-aliran keringat yang menetes dari dahinya semakin deras, ironis dengan ruangan yang ditempatinya—full AC.

"Jelaskan padaku. Semuanya."

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut pirang itu membiarkan seluruh raganya kalah oleh gravitasi, terjatuh di atas lantai marmer putih itu. Percuma, pikirnya. Percuma mencoba untuk tetap berdiri, karena jelas-jelas semua kekuatannya telah terenggut habis.

Kepalanya lalu tertunduk, tersembunyi di balik kedua lututnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"_Jelaskan padaku. Semuanya"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Kenapa Gaara tak bisa mengingat kejadian __beberapa waktu sebelum ia kecelakaan? Kenapa dia tak bisa mengingat Sakura?"_

"_Kau masih ingat denga__n yang kukatakan dahulu, Temari? Aneurisma. Gumpalan darah yang menyumbat di otak Gaara. Meskipun aku harus memeriksa lebih lanjut untuk memastikannya, aku berani bicara bahwa itulah penyebabnya. Ingatan Gaara selama beberapa waktu terakhir mungkin terhapus dari memorinya."_

"_Tapi, apa ini berbahaya? Dan apa ingatannya bisa kembali?"_

"_Masalah itu, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja ini adalah efek sementara dari aneurisma itu. Oleh karena itu, aku harus pastikan dulu..."_

Gadis itu lalu terisak pelan. Meskipun ia telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan, tetap saja semua ini—lagi dan lagi membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Gaara..."

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu hening. Tak ada satupun dari penghuninya yang mau angkat bicara. Atmosfer yang terasa semakin mencekam, seolah udara kian menyusut.

Terutama untuk gadis itu. Gadis yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung di sudut ruangan, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_Dia__, siapa?"_

Jiwanya berkali-kali menolak untuk menerima bahwa semua itu adalah kenyataan, bukan ilusi belaka. Bahwa yang didengarnya adalah kesalahan.

Tapi mata hijau teduh itu benar-benar membuatnya yakin. Ini bukan mimpi. Tapi juga bukan kenyataan yang diinginkannya.

Apakah setelah sekian lama ia menanti mata hijau teduh itu terbuka dan kembali menatapnya, inikah yang harus ia dapatkan?

Sebuah genggaman tangan yang terasa cukup kuat meremas tangannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati senyum itu. Sasori. Seolah-olah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak. Jika seperti ini, semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku permisi."

Lalu gadis itu beranjak, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Jemarinya yang bergetar menarik kenop pintu. Dan menghilang di balik pintu putih itu.

Gaara menatap pintu yang kini telah tertutup, menyisakan segala rasa keingintahuan yang terus mengganggunya.

"Apa kalian bisa menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku?"

**.**

**.**

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu menoleh pada sumber suara, menemukan sosok Temari di sana. "Aku mau pulang dulu, Temari." Dan kembali melangkah.

"Aku minta maaf."

Gadis itu kembali menoleh. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, "untuk?"

Sosok di sampingnya mendesah, "Gaara. Maaf, dia jadi seperti itu."

Senyuman itu akhirnya tercipta—meskipun sangat sulit, "bukan salah siapa-siapa. Aku mengerti."

"Beri aku waktu. Beri Gaara waktu untuk kembali mengingatmu."

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, "aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Gaara. Semoga ia cepat sembuh."

Dan dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu, Sakura benar-benar melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya, Gaara?"

Pria tampan itu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Memangnya dia siapa sampai harus ku ingat?"

"Dia..."

"Kau perlu istirahat, Gaara. Tidurlah," wanita berambut pirang yang baru saja muncul itu memotong perkataan Sasori.

"Tapi..."

"Kaa-san akan menemanimu."

Temari mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada pria di sampingnya—Sasori untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita harus jelaskan pada Gaara apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

"Tapi tidak sekarang," Temari memandang kakak sepupunya itu, tegas. "Gaara masih belum sepenuhnya pulih."

"Lalu kapan? Membiarkan Sakura terluka seperti itu..."

"Ku mohon, Sasori-nii. Mengertilah posisi Gaara. Aku tahu kau mencemaskan Sakura—aku juga. Tapi biarkan Gaara pulih dulu. Aku yakin setelah itu, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

Sasori memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Aku juga terluka melihat Gaara seperti itu..."

Tatapan Sasori menemukan sosok Temari yang terlihat rapuh. Sepupunya itu. Wanita yang biasanya terlihat tegar dalam melalui cobaan apapun. Tapi jika menyangkut Gaara...

Detik berikutnya, gadis pirang itu telah tenggelam dalam pelukan Sasori. Mencoba memberinya kekuatan.

**.**

**.**

Kamar itu tetap seperti biasa. Luas, mewah, namun sunyi. Sepi. Dan kesendirian yang selalu melingkupinya.

Dia benci sendirian. Dia benci saat harus sendiri. Tapi untuk kali ini, dia inginkan itu.

Gadis itu membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring lemas di atas ranjang. Tangannya menggapai teddy bear coklat yang membisu di sudut ranjang, lalu mendekapnya.

"_Untukmu."_

"_Hmm? Untukku?"_

"_B__oneka yang selalu menemaniku saat aku sendirian. Yang selalu menghiburku saat aku kesepian."  
"Lalu kenapa kau berikan padaku?"_

"_Anggap saja itu __aku. Saat aku tak bisa di sampingmu, biarkan dia yang menggantikan tugasku."_

"_Hahaha. Jadi begitu y__a... Arigatou. Kalau begitu, kunamai teddy bear ini Gaara-kun saja..."_

"_Kenapa namaku?"_

"_Karena kau mirip teddy bear ini... Hey! Sakit tahu! Hahaha..."_

Ia terisak.

Waktu yang mereka lalui bersama tidaklah panjang. Bahkan masih bisa dihitung jari. Tapi semua itu begitu membekas. Semua kebahagiaan yang mereka ciptakan dalam kebersamaan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Gaara? Kenapa kau melupakanku sebelum aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan untukku. Kenapa kau melupakanku sebelum aku sempat mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya..."

Ia sudah tak bisa membendungnya. Tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk tegar lagi. Ia terluka. Terluka begitu dalam.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara lembut yang diiringi ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tapi, Sakura,"

"Kumohon. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri, Kak Shizune..."

Terdengar gumaman sebagai balasannya. Lalu suara langkah kaki yang menjauh.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri..."

Lagi, air mata itu mengalir dari mata emerald indahnya yang kian meredup.

"Kau jahat, Gaara. Kau mengingkari janjimu..."

**.**

**.**

"Naru? Kau sudah siap?" seorang wanita tengah baya yang telah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita cantik dan anggun beberapa kali berjalan ke arah pintu, lalu melangkah mengitari kamar luas itu.

"Sebentar, Kaa-chan. Yup! Sekarang aku sudah siap," sebuah suara menjawab. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda dengan pakaian khas anak muda : celana jeans, t-shirt, sepatu keds; adalah pemilik suara itu.

Wanita cantik yang sedari tadi berjalan mengitari kamar itu lalu mendekat. Matanya bergerak ke atas ke bawah, mengamati si gadis pirang.

"Kau tidak salah kostum, Naruto?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Naruto menaikan alisnya tanda tak mengerti, "Maksud Kaa-chan?"

"Aduh, Narutooo..." wanita itu menepuk keningnya pelan, "kita mau berkunjung kerumah keluarga Uchiha—keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Meskipun ini bukan pertemuan resmi, setidaknya berpakaianlah lebih sopan. Jangan seperti mau pergi olahraga seperti ini..."

Orang yang dikomentari memutar bola mata biru indahnya, "Kaa-chan tahu aku benci berpakaian formal seperti itu."

"Tak ada alasan. Sekarang ganti bajumu atau kau akan mendapat masalah, Namikaze Naruto," wanita itu menarik anak semata wayangnya mendekati lemari, memilihkan sebuah gaun biru yang senada dengan matanya.

"Hhh... Terserah kaa-chan, lah," si gadis pirang menyerah, percuma melawan ibunya itu. Lalu ia menanggalkan pakaian yang tadi membalut tubuhnya, menggantinya dengan gaun yang tampak sangat indah, cantik, manis.

"Sekarang kaa-chan puas?"

Namun nyonya Namikaze itu menggeleng, "Riaslah wajahmu."

"Aku tidak suka dandan, Kaa-chan. Aku benci kosmetik!"

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita berangkat."

Lalu dua beranak itu masuk ke dalam BMW yang sedari tadi setia menunggu mereka, untuk mengantarkan mereka pada satu tujuan.

Uchiha's mansion.

**.**

**.**

"Nee-chan..."

Gadis berambut pirang diikat empat yang tengah sibuk mengupas jeruk di tangannya itu mendongak, mendapati tatapan mata hijau lembut milik sang adik yang terarah padanya. "Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" ragu.

Sang kakak tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, "tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sebenarnya..." masih ragu. Pemuda itu tampak menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. "Aku... Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku sekarang ini."

Gadis yang usianya lebih tua tiga tahun dari pemuda itu masih mempertahankan senyum di wajah cantiknya. "Apa kau merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Pemuda berambut merah bermarga Sabaku itu mengangguk pelan—masih ragu. "Aku tidak tahu—tidak mengerti. Ada yang selalu menggangguku setiap malam—di setiap tidurku."

Gadis itu lalu terdiam, memberikan kesempatan untuk adiknya berbicara lebih banyak.

"Aku selalu mendengar sesuatu. Sebuah suara yang memanggil namaku. Suara yang lembut dan menenangkan. Tapi aku rasa itu bukan suaramu," mata hijau lembut itu lalu menerawang. "Berbeda. Tapi aku merasa ada perasaan aneh yang menyerangku jika mengingat suara itu..."

Gadis itu—Temari, menghela nafas. "Lalu?"

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu—sesuatu yang sangat penting yang aku lupakan. Tapi aku tidak berhasil mengingatnya, karena setiap kali aku mencoba, rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali."

Temari lalu bangkit, mendekap sang adik dalam pelukannya. "Jangan paksakan dirimu, Gaara."

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi sentuhan kakak kesayangannya, menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu; sesuatu yang dirindukannya.

"Dan aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, menemanimu—bahkan di saat tersulit sekalipun."

'Kau yang terpenting untukku, Gaara.'

**.**

**.**

"...jadi, bagaimana? Kalian setuju?"

Kafe itu tampak ramai. Hampir setiap meja telah dihuni oleh para pengunjung. Waktu memang sudah menunjukan pukul 04.00 pm, waktu berakhirnya jam pelajaran juga jam kerja. Mereka yang merasa lelah biasanya memilih bersantai sejenak—walau hanya sekedar minum kopi. Dan kafe Akatsuki menjadi pilihan yang terbaik.

Di sudut ruangan, di sebuah meja yang berukuran lebih besar dari yang lainnya, tujuh orang makhluk hidup tampak sibuk merundingkan sesuatu. Cangkir-cangkir yang tersedia hanya tinggal terisi setengahnya saja—bahkan ada beberapa yang benar-benar habis, tak berisi setetespun.

"Kami setuju," wanita berambut merah panjang mengangguk, mengambil selembar kertas yang disodorkan kepadanya, lalu tangannya bergerak di atas kertas itu, menandatangani satu bagian di sudut kanan bawah kertas atas nama Twelfth Heaven.

"Ok. Untuk hal-hal lain, Kakuzu yang mengurusnya. Semoga kerja sama ini berjalan lancar," wanita berambut biru dengan aksen bunga yang menghiasi rambutnya, menjabat tangan wanita berambut merah itu, "Faika," lalu beralih pada tiga sosok lain di sampingnya, "Haruna, Himura, Furuki."

Para personel Twelfth Heaven itu mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum, "Sebuah kebanggaan bagi kami dapat bekerja sama kembali dengan Akatsuki."

Wanita berambut biru itu lalu menatap 2 rekan Akatsuki-nya, "Kita pulang sekarang?"

Sang leader mengangguk, "Masih ada yang harus kita kerjakan di markas."

"Aku tinggal di kafe dulu, ada beberapa yang harus aku cek keadaannya," timpal seorang pria bercadar yang duduk di samping Pein.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa, semuanya," lalu pria dan wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan pergi, sebelum akhirnya sang wanita berbalik.

"Dan kuharap kau bisa memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Sasori, Faika. Setidaknya, aku ingin kalian bisa bersikap profesional."

Wanita berambut merah yang dimaksud lalu tersenyum simpul, "aku akan berusaha bersikap profesional."

"Ayo, Konan."

Dan sepasang kekasih itu kembali melangkah pergi.

'Ya, aku akan berusaha menutup luka itu. Berusaha untuk benar-benar melupakannya.'

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke?"

Uchiha Mikoto—demikian nama sang nyonya rumah itu; masuk ke dalam kamar anak bungsunya, mencoba mencari pemuda tampan yang 20 tahun lalu lahir dari rahimnya.

Namun tidak ditemukannya pemuda bermata onyx itu di semua bagian kamar.

"Sasuke?" lagi, ia mencoba memanggil, berharap ada sahutan dari suara berat milik putra kesayangannya.

Nihil. Tak ada sahutan seperti yang diharapkan wanita itu.

Kaki berbalut high heels tujuh senti miliknya lalu menuntun wanita itu berjalan ke arah balkon—pintu kamar menuju balkon itu terbuka.

Mata onyx-nya lalu menangkap sosok sang anak.

Ia mendekati pemuda itu. Oh, pantas saja Sasuke tak menyahut sedari tadi. Rupanya, kedua telinganya memang disumbat headphone.

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke baru menyadari kehadiran ibunya setelah sentuhan lembut di punggungnya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau siap-siap ya..."

"Untuk?"

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu."

"Tamu? Rekan bisnis otou-sama?"

Wanita itu tersenyum—dan Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan senyum itu. "Tidak juga. Hanya teman Kaa-san. Tapi aku ingin kau menemani Kaa-san untuk menerima mereka sebagai tamu di rumah kita. Kau tidak sedang sibuk, 'kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak juga. Tapi... Ya sudah, aku akan siap-siap."

Dan pemilik mata onyx itu pun meninggalkan sang bunda yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kita lihat saja, Sasuke..."

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ini, Uchiha's mansion itu?"

Kedua wanita yang memiliki wajah serupa itu keluar dari mobil yang sedari tadi ditumpanginya. Berjalan anggun di atas kaki yang berhias high heels sepuluh senti dengan aksen mewah—meskipun salah satu dari mereka tampak tidak terbiasa, kaku. Bahkan beberapa kali langkahnya tersandung.

"Kenapa halamannya luas sekali sih? Aku sudah tidak kuat berjalan lagi, Kaa-chan."

Wanita berambut merah panjang bernama Kushina hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Kushina! Selamat datang," seorang wanita yang tampak sangat mempesona dengan gaun hitam yang senada dengan rambutnya menyambut dengan senyum anggunnya.

"Ah, padahal kita baru berpisah dua kali dua puluh empat jam, kenapa kita bersikap seperti teman lama yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu..." sang ibu negara dan sang nyonya rumah melakukan ritual biasa : berjabat tangan, berpelukan, cium pipi kiri-kanan.

Mikoto lalu menemukan sosok lain di samping sahabatnya itu, "Wah, jadi ini putri kebanggaanmu, ya. Cantik sekali."

"Terima kasih, Uchiha Mikoto-sama. Anda juga terlihat cantik sekali malam ini," sang putri Namikaze itu memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau memiliki nama panggilan yang terdengar lebih akrab untukku? Tak usah memanggilku dengan panggilan formal seperti itu. Panggil bibi saja, terdengar lebih baik," senyum di wajah cantik Mikoto terlihat semakin ramah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bibi Mikoto."

"Mana putra bungsumu itu?"

"Aku sampai lupa—mungkin karena aku terlalu terpesona dengan kecantikan Naru-chan, ya. Hahaha. Sasuke, ayo ke sini, sayang."

'Sasuke? Shit! Jadi memang dia, ya.'

Sesosok pemuda tampan mendekat. Wajahnya yang tak menyiratkan emosi—dingin, namun tetap tak kehilangan pesonanya.

Pemuda itu sedikit melakukan gerakan membungkuk—menghormati.

"Pangeran Uchiha ini memang tampan sekali, ya."

Susah payah pemuda itu membentuk seulas senyum di bibirnya.

Mata onyx-nya lalu menangkapan pemandangan janggal. Yang sukses membuatnya lepas kontrol—sangat tidak Uchiha sekali; matanya sedikit terbelalak, bibirnya terbuka sebelum bersuara, "kau?"

Dan objek yang dimaksud hanya dapat tersenyum canggung dan menyapa—dengan-sangat-amat-terpaksa, "Hai, Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**~ToBeContinue****d~**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Hai, minna-san. Setelah sekian lama tak ada eksistensinya di dunia Fanfiction, saya memutuskan untuk kembali. Kangen. Dan wah~ Sekarang ini tampaknya FFn sudah berkembang amat pesat, ya. Banyak author-author baru bermunculan. Semoga dengan ini, semakin meningkat pula kualitasnya.

Dan jangan tanya, sudah berapa lama fic ini tidak update. Sudah tidak terhitung jari lamanya. Hahaha. Banyak faktor yang memang tak memungkinkan saya untuk bisa meng-update fic dengan cepat. Jadi maafkan atas keleletan saya. Adakah yang menunggu fic ini?

Dan semakin lama saya merasa kualitas fic saya justru menurun. Huft! Oleh karena itu, saya mohon bantuannya, minna-san.

Untuk fic saya yang lain, saya usahakan update secepatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih bagi minna-san yang setia membaca dan me-review fic saya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas dukungannya selama ini.

.

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca lembar ini.

.

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic ini.

_**Review?**_


	14. Lembar XII

A/N : Apabila ada waktu luang, disarankan membaca dari lembar awal lagi, karena sudah dilakukan pengeditan terhadap semua chapter, mulai dari prolog sampai lembar XI. Pengeditan ini dilakukan untuk memperbaiki diksi kata, typo, dan beberapa informasi yang kurang tepat. Memang tidak berubah secara total. Tapi jika Anda tidak membacanya dari awalpun, tidak apa-apa. Anda masih bisa mengikuti kelanjutan fic ini.

Dan inilah, lembar selanjutnya...

.

.

**OYASUMI, FOREVER**

**© Uchiha Vnie-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC**

**LEMBAR XII  
.**

**.**

"_Sebenarnya kondisi Gaara tidak benar-benar berbahaya sekarang. Aneurismanya pun sudah dapat ditangani. Namun ada sedikit masalah. Ia lupa tentang ingatan yang sedih atau sangat penting."_

"_Jadi, kapan ingatan Gaara bisa pulih?"_

"_Pada kasus serupa, sekitar enam bulan—"_

"_Enam bulan? Bukankah itu terlalu lama?"_

"—_atau selamanya ingatan itu tidak akan kembali."_

**.**

**.**

Malam itu angin berhembus lebih kencang di antara malam yang terlihat pekat, tak satupun bintang yang terlihat menghiasi langit. Pun dengan sang rembulan yang tak jua menampakan diri.

Beberapa helai kelopak sakura yang baru mekar, satu demi satu tertiup angin, lalu dipermainkan oleh udara mengalir itu sebelum jatuh di atas tanah. Mereka berguguran.

Bukankah sakura harusnya mekar di musim semi?

Tidak semuanya.

Ada beberapa sakura yang justru bernasib buruk, mereka layu sebelum benar-benar mekar.

Lantas, bagaimana dengan Sakura?

Ia yang begitu cantik—memanjakan semua mata para pemujanya, ternyata tidak pernah memiliki sebuah kesempurnaan.

Tak ada yang sempurna.

Begitupun dengan dia, 'kan?

Meski terkadang semua mata menutup akan kekurangan itu, memaksa ia untuk menjadi sosok tanpa cela.

Tapi ia tetap manusia biasa. Manusia biasa yang lemah, yang lelah, yang dapat menangis dan sakit hati.

Sakura tak pernah jadi sosok yang sempurna.

Namun salahkah ia jika memohon satu saja—satu hal saja, ingin kebahagiaan yang sempurna.

Dengan satu orang saja yang adalah cinta sejatinya.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura."

Ruangan bernuansa biru itu ramai. Kursi-kursi yang dibuat melingkari meja berukuran besar telah terisi oleh orang-orang berpakaian formal—seperti jas dan gaun malam yang lengkap dengan aksen 'wah'.

Beberapa diantara mereka sibuk dengan obrolan-obrolan yang sulit dimengerti, lalu saling berdentinganlah gelas-gelas mereka yang berisi wine dan minuman beralkohol lainnya—bersulang.

Meski ada beberapa yang hanya menanggapi dengan senyum, tak jarang senyum palsu, lalu tenggelam dalam minuman dan pikirannya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Orang-orang seperti itulah yang disebut anti-sosial. Bahkan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah bentuk dari formalitas semata.

Lalu termasuk golongan apakah gadis berambut merah muda tersebut?

"Maaf menunggu lama," gadis itu lantas duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya, "ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu."

"Tak apa. Aku juga baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu," sosok yang tadi bersuara memanggilnya itu hanya tersenyum maklum, lalu meneguk gelas berisi air putih di hadapannya.

"Kau mau pesan makanan apa?"

Sakura hanya membaca sekilas menu book yang diserahkan seorang pelayan berpakaian khas restaurant Eropa, "Pepper steak dan Orange jus."

Sosok di hadapan gadis itu mengangguk, "Make it two."

Dan pelayan itu segera berlalu.

"Apakah ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Sakura segera mengalihkan fokusnya pada sosok itu, "Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku bertemu di tempat seformal ini,"

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis.

"...Itachi?"

Sosok itu—pemuda bernama Uchiha Itachi menatap Sakura dengan onyx-nya yang datar. "Bukankah lebih baik jika kita nikmati makan malam ini terlebih dahulu?" ujarnya saat pelayan yang tadi meletakan pesanan mereka di atas meja.

"Terima kasih."

Anggukan tipis dari gadis itu membuat mereka memulai menyantap makan malam dalam diam.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menikmati makan malam khas Eropa itu.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang pembicaraan ini?" Itachi berkata saat dilihatnya Sakura juga telah selesai dengan 'ritual' makan malamnya.

Anggukan dari gadis itu membuat Itachi mengambil nafas dan berbicara, "Aku tidak tahu kau sudah mendengar kabar ini atau belum. Tapi, aku merasa harus menyampaikannya padamu."

Tak ada reaksi berarti dari gadis itu.

"Sasuke. Dia sudah kembali, Sakura."

Sebuah senyum tipis dibentuk bibir tipis Sakura, "Aku sudah tahu."

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang terikat di belakang tengkuknya itu menarik napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi sampai saat ini, kurasa tak ada satupun dari kita berdua yang telah menemuinya."

"Kau benar."

"Sedikit mengejutkan memang mengetahui kau belum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi kupikir, kita masih ragu dengan semua ini. Bukan begitu, Sakura?"

Sakura membenahi duduknya, dan menghela napas, "Kita mungkin masih ragu dengan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. Ini hanya masalah waktu."

Berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan itu lebih dalam, "Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakura menutup emerald-nya sejenak, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Mungkinkah kau sudah tidak lagi peduli pada Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar menohok perasaan gadis itu. 'Mungkinkah aku sudah tidak lagi peduli pada Sasuke?'

"Dulu aku mencintainya. Selama ini aku selalu mencintainya. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak tahu."

"Sakura, sebenarnya aku punya satu permohonan untukmu."

Emerald gadis itu terkunci onyx. Onyx yang sama dengan milik pemuda yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Kembalilah pada Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

Gaara masih terfokus pada catatan di pangkuannya saat sebuah deritan yang berasal dari pintu ruang rawat memecahkan konsentrasinya.

"Waktunya memeriksa kondisimu, Gaara," seorang dokter muda berkacamata adalah sosok yang tertangkap mata pemuda itu.

"Hn," lalu tangannya menutup buku catatan yang sedari tadi dipelajarinya dan menaruhnya di meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

Memastikan kondisi pasiennya itu baik-baik saja, dokter Yakushi mencatat hasilnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras, kau tahu? Kau masih harus banyak istirahat."

"Membaca bukan termasuk pekerjaan berat."

"Itu menambah kerja otakmu, Gaara. Jadi sebaiknya kau mengurangi kegiatan bekerjamu untuk beberapa waktu ini, sampai kau sembuh benar."

"Tapi ini adalah kewajibanku."

Dokter itu lantas tertawa kecil, "Kau memang benar-benar keras kepala. Tapi itu jugalah yang telah membuatmu bertahan hidup."

"Dokter," dokter Yakushi menoleh pada pasiennya itu, "Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Tentu."

Diam sejenak, "Aku ini kenapa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja," dokter Yakushi tersenyum singkat, "Kau akan segera pulih jika kau mengikuti saranku untuk rajin terapi, minum obat, dan banyak istirahat."

"Tapi aku merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku," pemuda itu menarik napas, "meski aku tidak tahu dengan pasti, tapi aku yakin ada yang salah denganku."

Memilah kalimat yang terbaik, lantas dokter itu meneruskan penjelasannya, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, Gaara. Memang ada beberapa hal dalam dirimu yang belum pulih sepenuhnya akibat kecelakaan itu. Tapi aku yakin, kau bisa melewati masa pemulihan ini dengan cepat. Apa ada keluhan lain?"

"Kepalaku sering sakit tiba-tiba. Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dan setiap kali aku berusaha, sakit itu lantas menyerangku."

Menaikan kacamatanya lalu dokter Yakushi menjawab, "Sebenarnya, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, otakmu belum bisa menerima pekerjaan berat. Dan satu hal lagi,"

Menanti penjelasan dokter itu.

"Kau kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu, Gaara."

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Sasuke."

Gadis berambut pirang itu memaksakan senyum manisnya, menghampiri Uchiha Sasuke, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi."

Bohong.

Tak ada respon dari pemuda emo itu.

"Sasuke," peringatan halus dari ibunya membuat Sasuke dengan sangat amat terpaksa membalas uluran tangan gadis itu.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenalnya, rupanya," Kushina tersenyum senang mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Ya, kami sebenarnya sempat bertemu beberapa kali di Oto. Dan aku tidak menyangka dapat bertemu Sasuke lagi setelah pulang ke Konoha."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kecil. Kembali pada ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.

"Apa ini yang disebut takdir?" lantas kedua nyonya Uchiha dan Namikaze itu tertawa bersama.

Kini kedua putera-puteri mereka saling membuang muka. 'Takdir? Yang benar saja.'

"Ah, bukankah sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam? Mari, Kushina, Naruto. Tak perlu sungkan. Anggaplah seperti rumah kalian sendiri agar kalian merasa kerasan di sini," Mikoto lalu mengarahkan tamu-tamunya menuju ruang makan yang telah di tata untuk itu.

Ruangan itu tampak besar dan tak kalah mewahnya dengan bagian lain dari rumah itu. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja makan yang cukup besar, tempat keluarga Uchiha menghabiskan waktu makan malamnya jika sedang memiliki waktu untuk bersama-sama.

"Suamimu belum pulang?"

"Belakangan ini dia sangat sibuk mengurusi perusahaan, sehingga sering terlambat pulang," Mikoto duduk di salah satu kursi makan itu, "Aku khawatir kesehatannya akan menurun jika seperti ini terus."

"Suamimu memang pekerja keras dan pengusaha yang hebat," Kushina juga telah mendudukan diri di kursi yang lain, "dan aku rasa hal itu akan diwarisi kedua putera Uchiha ini, bukan begitu?" lalu tertawa anggun.

"Tentu saja harus seperti itu. Lagipula, sebentar lagi suamiku akan turun 'tahta'. Dan Sasuke sudah siap untuk menanggung tanggung jawab itu."

Wajah tampan pemuda yang dimaksud tak menunjukan perubahan ekspresi mendengarnya.

"Aku yakin Sasuke dapat melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

Dan makan malam antara dua keluarga bangsawan itu berlangsung dengan tenang, penuh etiket dan tatakrama khas kalangan atas.

**.**

**.**

"_Kau dimana, Sakura?"_ suara Shizune terdengar cemas dari speaker ponsel gadis merah muda itu, _"Aku menunggu di rumahmu, dan sampai tengah malam begini kau belum pulang."_

"Kau dimana?" mengulang kembali pertanyaan itu, bentuk penegasan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Kak," langkah gadis itu terhenti sejenak, "Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Dan setelah itu semua akan baik-baik saja."

Lagi, speaker iPhone itu mengeluarkan suara, _"Tapi ini sudah larut. Aku khawatir—"_

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," gadis itu memotong, "kumohon, Kak, biarkan aku sendiri. Aku berjanji akan segera pulang setelah semuanya selesai."

Suara di seberang telepon itu mendesah, "Baiklah. Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja dan segera pulang."

"Ya," lalu jemari gadis itu menekan tombol pemutus saluran bicara.

Malam semakin larut dalam keheningannya.

Taman itu sepi, tak ada satupun pengunjung—tentu saja. Hanya ada petugas di pos pengamanan dan gadis berambut merah muda yang kini menghempaskan diri di salah satu kursi taman yang menghadap air mancur.

Basah. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Tawaran Itachi untuk mengantarnya pulang telah diabaikan.

Ia ingin sendiri, begitu alasannya.

Gaun malamnya sedikit berkibar tertiup angin, sama seperti beberapa helai rambut panjang gadis itu. Wajah cantiknya terlindungi di antara kedua telapak tangannya.

Kacau.

Kenapa semuanya menjadi semakin rumit?

Ia mendesah. Pembicaraannya dengan Itachi benar-benar menyita pemikirannya.

"_Kembalilah pada Sasuke."_

Kalimat itu terus bergema di dalam pikirannya.

"Kembali, eh?"

"Aku bahkan tak pernah memulai," gadis itu setengah bergumam, "dan tak pernah juga pergi darinya."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, sekarang?"

iPhone-nya bergetar lagi.

Sebuah pesan.

Dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu._

_Besok, di Konoha Park, jam empat sore._

Sebuah pesan yang singkat.

Dan ia kini tahu betul siapa pengirim pesan itu.

Tangannya mengepal erat. Dan terisak.

**.**

**.**

Tak ada aktivitas dalam ruang rawat itu selain beberapa alat medis dan AC yang terus menyala. Ruangan berukuran cukup besar bernuansa serba putih itu hanya ditempati satu orang berpakaian pasien rumah sakit Konoha yang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya.

Bukan, tidak sama dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kini ia hanya tertidur normal.

Mata hijau teduh miliknya tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur sebagai tanda bahwa ia terus bernapas.

Ibu dan kakak perempuannya telah pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat setelah beberapa lama menunggui pemuda itu—terutama kakak perempuannya yang selama beberapa pekan terus menungguinya sampai ia siuman. Itupun atas permintaan pemuda itu, atau lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai perintahnya.

Pemuda itu terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

Gaara...

Sa... Ukh!

Kumohon Gaara, selamatkan aku.

Siapa kau?

Tidakkah kau ingat janjimu padaku?

Kau, siapa?

Gaara...

KAU SIAPA?

.

"Ukh!" tersentak.

Hanya, mimpi?

Beberapa bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, berbanding terbalik dengan suhu ruangan yang terbilang cukup rendah.

Kenapa? Kenapa mimpi itu lagi?

Gaara mengelap keringat itu dengan ujung lengan pakaiannya.

Dan menghela napas panjang.

Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Siapa pemilik suara itu?

Aku... tidak tahu.

**.**

**.**

Hari telah beranjak pagi. Sinar matahari mulai membangunkan para makhluk hidup untuk kembali melaksanakan aktivitas di hari ini.

Terjaga. Gadis berambut merah muda itu baru terjaga saat waktu menunjukan pukul delepan. Sedikit siang, memang. Tapi mengingat ia yang baru bisa terlelap fajar tadi, hal itu dapat dimaklumi.

Dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah melihat cermin.

Matanya sembab. Seperti habis menangis.

Ia memang menangis semalaman.

Tunggu, tak usah mengatainya cengeng.

Kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya dilupakan oleh orang yang kau sayangi?

Dilupakan saat Gaara membuka mata, itu memang menyakitkan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Semua ini begitu membuatnya tersiksa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam dirinya.

Kumohon, siapapun, tolong aku...

**.**

**.**

"Sasori, bagaimana kondisi sepupumu?" tanya Konan saat pemuda berambut merah itu muncul di markas Akatsuki.

Sasori—pemuda yang dimaksud, mendudukan diri di salah satu sofa di markas band terpopuler di Konoha itu—dan di seantero lima negara besar, "Hn. Sudah lebih baik sekarang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," namun gadis berambut biru itu menangkap keganjalan pada sahabatnya, "apa ada masalah lain?"

"Hn?" Sasori menoleh pada Konan, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Konan tersenyum kecil, "Kondisimu yang tidak terlihat baik."

"Betul, un," Deidara yang membawa segelas milkshake vanilla kesukaannya menyambung, "Sasori sepertinya ada masalah, un."

"Aku baik-baik saja," tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan itu, Sasori menjawab singkat, "Kalian tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi kami sahabatmu, un. Bukankah tugas sahabat membantu sahabatnya, un? Kau bisa percaya kami, un."

"Aku tahu," seulas senyum tipis diberikan pemuda tampan berwajah imut itu, "Tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami tak bisa memaksamu untuk bercerita," Konan menepuk pundak Sasori, "Tapi kau harus tahu, kapanpun kau membutuhkan bantuan kami, kami selalu ada untukmu."

"Hn. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai latihannya. Eh, Itachi kemana?" sang leader Akatsuki lantas menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Itachi belum datang, un."

"Itachi tidak akan datang," Kisame menjawab, "Dia akan mengurus beberapa hal bersama adik kesayangannya itu."

"Begitukah? Baguslah kalau Itachi akhirnya menyelesaikan masalah dengan Sasuke. Semua ini sudah terlalu berlarut-larut."

"Yup! Dengan begitu Itachi-senpai jadi anak baik lagi. Seperti Tobi is a good boy!"

"Ya sudah, kita latihan hari ini tanpa Itachi."

**.**

"**I realize the screaming pain**

**Hearing loud in my brain**

**But I'm going straight ahead, with me scar..."**

Suara pemuda bernama lengkap Akasuna no Sasori yang khas menggema di markas Akatsuki.

Dan suara gitar Pein serta gebukan drum dari Kisame mengisi intro lagu.

Lagi pemilik wajah baby itu meneruskan bait lagu selanjutnya,

"**Wasurete shimaeba ii yo, kanji na kunacchaeba ii**

**surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda.**

**Kizutsuitatte heiki da yo, mou itami wa nai kara ne**

**Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo."**

Kini Sasori menyatukan suaranya dengan Deidara,

"**Miushinatta, jibun jishin ga, oto wo tatete, kuzureteitta,**

**Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga..."**

Sebuah gerakan meloncat dari pemuda berambut merah itu,

"**Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte,**

**sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni.**

**Oboeteru kana namida no sora wo,**

**ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta,**

**sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda."**

Permainan musik penuh semangat dari Akatsuki.

Sasori melanjutkan bait setelah chorus itu dengan tatapan menusuk,

"**Kizutsukani tsuyosa yori mo, kizutsukenai yasashisa wo.**

**Sono koe wa dokoka kanashisou de."**

Giliran Pein yang menyambut suara Sasori,

"**Kake chigaeta, botan mitai ni****,**

**Kokoro karada hanareteita,**

**m****ou ichido kokoro wo tsukande..."**

Bagian chorus lagi yang dinyanyikan solo oleh pemuda berambut merah itu,

"**Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte,**

**sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni.**

**Oboeteru kana namida no sora wo,**

**ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta,**

**sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda."**

Sang leader Akatsuki maju, menempatkan diri di samping Akasuna itu, dan memainkan melodi gitar dengan sempurna.

Dan drum dari Hosigaki Kisame yang semakin memberikan nyawa dan spirit di "Sign" itu.

Setengah meloncat, lalu Sasori kembali bernyanyi,

"**Mitsuke kita ano nakigoe wa,**

**machigainaku sou,**

**jibun no datta,**

**Subete wa, kono toki no tame ni..."**

Sebuah napas panjang pemuda itu dan setengah berteriak ia menyanyikan bagian berikutnya,

"**Kitto hajime kara wakkatetanda,**

**Mou nidoto jibun dake wa hasanai de...**

**Kizuite kureta, kimi e no aizu**

**ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta..."**

Kembali pada posisinya semula, berdiri di samping Pein yang masih bersemangat memainkan chord gitarnya, menyanyikan bagian pamungkas lagu itu dengan penuh penghayatan,

"**Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte**

**sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto...**

**wasurenai de ne egao no wake wo,**

**ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta,**

**ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta,**

**sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda."**

Dan menutup penampilan itu dengan chord gitar, bass, dan drum. Sempurna.

"Wow. Luar biasa," Konan memberikan applause untuk rekan-rekannya itu, "Kalian semakin luar biasa. Dan Sasori, suaramu benar-benar keren!"

Akasuna itu tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian untuknya.

"Kau menyanyikan lagu ini penuh penghayatan, un. Meski lagunya 'ga mellow, un, tetep bikin merinding, un."

Lagi, pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum, meski samar. 'Ini untukmu, Sakura.'

**.**

**.**

Konoha Park sebelah barat. Tempat itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali gadis berambut merah muda itu berkunjung. Rumput-rumput yang hijau dan bunga-bunga liar yang tersembul di antaranya. Dan sepi.

Taman sebelah barat memang jarang dikunjungi orang-orang. Biasanya mereka lebih senang mengunjungi taman sebelah timur yang lebih dekat dengan pusat kota, atau taman sebelah utara yang sering digunakan tempat shooting film.

Mereka tak pernah tahu keindahan apa yang ditawarkan taman yang sunyi itu.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Taman itu. Ia menemukan taman itu saat berusia lima tahun. Saat itu, ia yang terpisah dari pengasuhnya saat sedang jalan-jalan di Konoha park, tersesat. Hingga gadis kecil itu melihat seorang anak lelaki seusianya yang tengah terduduk di pinggir danau, sendiri.

Di hari itu pula, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Dan hari-hari setelahnya yang ia lewatkan bersama anak lelaki berambut raven itu.

Taman itu lantas menjadi tempat rahasia mereka. Di mana mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam diam di antara pohon sakura di tepi danau.

Danau dan pohon sakura itu.

Tawa gadis itu terdengar lagi.

Bukankah ia dan Sasuke sangat berbeda?

Ia yang begitu cerewet, dan Sasuke yang terlalu pendiam.

Gadis itu juga cengeng, dan Sasuke sangat membenci tangisan.

Sakura adalah seorang yang periang, sedangkan Sasuke adalah seorang penyendiri.

Sakura yang berisik, dan Sasuke yang cinta ketenangan.

Hanya ada satu yang kelak menjadi ikatan di antara mereka, yang membuat mereka menjadi saling membutuhkan dan mengandalkan.

Mereka sama-sama kesepian.

Meski Sasuke yang tak banyak bicara, dan Sakura yang tak pernah dihiraukan bicaranya.

Bukankah mereka saling mengerti meski dalam keheningan?

Sakura tersenyum tulus mengingat semua itu. "Meski dalam diam, kau selalu mengerti diriku, Sasuke. Tapi sekarang aku ragu, apa aku benar-benar mengerti dirimu?" ia bergumam.

Betapa taman sunyi itu menyimpan kenangan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Semilir angin membuat dress putih yang dikenakan Sakura melambai-lambai. Rambut panjang sepunggung milik gadis itu dibiarkan tergerai, halus.

Kau tahu, Sakura, kau begitu cantik.

Tak ada suara lain di sana selain hembusan angin dan kicauan burung serta hewan-hewan danau yang terdngar samar-samar.

Gadis itu mendekat pada pohon sakura. Yang tengah mekar di musim semi. Indah, bukan?

Jemarinya lalu menelusuri batang pohon itu, dan sedikit tersentak menemukan sebuah ukiran di sana.

Sakura (Love) Sasuke.

Ternyata benar-benar masih seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah oleh waktu.

Apa hatinya juga masih seperti itu? Apa hatinya juga begitu abadi seperti tulisan di pohon itu?

Dan tersenyum miris.

Pandangan emerald-nya tak lepas dari ukiran sederhana yang dibuatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sakura."

Emerald-nya sedikit melebar.

Ia benar-benar datang, Sakura. Ia benar-benar datang. Untukmu.

Untukku?

Lantas gadis itu berbalik. Dan berkata lirih, "Sasuke-kun."

**.**

**.**

Prang!

"Ukh!"

Gaara mengeluh saat dirasakannya sesuatu seperti menusuk hatinya. Perasaannya.

Sesuatu yang tak tampak. Tapi begitu nyata ia rasakan. Dan ia tak tahu apa.

Tangannya yang gemetar dan menjatuhkan gelas, kini beralih pada kepalanya, menjambak sedikit rambut merahnya.

Sakit. Benar-benar sakit.

"Gaara?" Temari yang baru saja membuka pintu, diikuti seorang perawat yang membawa beberapa macam obat di atas nampan, membelalak kaget saat dilihatnya kondisi pemuda itu, "Ya Tuhan, kau kenapa, Gaara?"

Gadis itu lantas menghampiri adiknya. Khawatir. Ia sangat khawatir.

"Sakit, nee-chan. Sakit sekali," pemuda itu berkata lirih.

"Dimana yang sakit? Kepalamu?" tanya Temari, cemas, lalu melirik perawat di sampingnya, meminta bantuan.

"Sebelah mana yang sakit?" perawat itu semakin mendekati Gaara, tak ada jawaban berarti dari Gaara. "Aku akan panggilkan dokter Yakushi," Dilia—nama perawat itu, sudah beranjak saat Gaara lagi-lagi berkata lirih.

"Hatiku, nee-chan. Rasanya, benar-benar sakit."

Temari membiarkan adiknya itu bersandar kepadanya. Dan mengelus kepalanya, lembut, "Adakah yang mengganggumu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja."

Dilia memandang cemas pemuda yang berada dalam pelukan Temari itu, "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Gaara?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Gaara masih bersandar di bahu kakak perempuannya itu. Ia menuntup mata, berusaha menghilangkan sakit yang terus menyerangnya.

Percuma.

Perasaan apa ini? Kumohon, beri tahu aku.

**.**

**..**

**~ToBeContinued~**

**.**

**.**

**SIGN © Flow (OST Naruto Shippuuden)**

**.**

**.**

"**Sign" English Translated**

**.**

I realize the screaming pain

Hearing loud in my brain

But I'm going straight ahead, with me scar...

.

**It's fine if you forget, ****it's fine if you can't feel it**

I've patched up the scrapes in my heart.

It's okay if I'm hurt, because I no longer feel the pain

Even as I drag my feet along

.

I can no longer see, the self, that made a sound, and then collapsed

If you just notice the sound of the wind...

.

It told me to follow these scars,

Before I'd be crushed by the weight of the world.

Can you remember it? The sky of tears...

**That pain has given you pro****tection,**

**because this pain will always protect you.**

.

.

More than the strength of being unhurt, the kindness that cannot hurt.

It's voice in some ways, seems sad

.

Just like, unbuttoning a button, our hearts and bodies, were separated

Once again, catch your heart...

.

It told me to follow these scars,

Before I'd be crushed by the weight of the world.

Can you remember it? The sky of tears...

That pain has given you protection,

because this pain will always protect you.

.

I found it that teary voice

There's no mistake, it's my own.

All of it was for this moment...

.

I'm sure that from the beginning, you knew

I was the only one who wouldn't leave you again

I made you realize, this. is a sign for you

That pain has given you protection.

.

**I was told to follow these scars**

**And then there wouldn't be anything to be afraid of...**

**Don't forget it, your reason for smiling...**

That pain has given you protection

That pain has given you protection

because this pain will always protect you.

.

.

A/N : Hwaa~ Lembar XII selesai! Satu hutang dan janji saya. untuk update "Oyasumi, Forever" telah terlunasi. Lega? Pasti. Masih mengecewakan? Maafkan saya. Lama tak menyentuh fic ini, membuat saya memutuskan untuk membacanya lagi dari awal, dan... whoa! Apa-apaan ini? Gaya penulisan saya saat itu benar-benar membuat saya jadi malu sendiri. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk mengeditnya. Seperti yang telah dijelaskan di atas, ada baiknya (jika minna-san berkenan) untuk membaca dari awal. Maaf merepotkan. Tapi tidak juga tidak apa-apa kok. Sebenarnya saya hanya mengubah beberapa kalimat yang diksinya tidak tepat, atau beberapa informasi dan scene yang terasa kurang tepat.

.

Saatnya pembahasan Lembar XII~

**Kesimpulan?**

Lembar ini masih seputar SasuSakuGaa, dengan little bit SasoSaku dan SasuNaru. Semakin terlihat 'kan konflik utamanya? Tenang saudara-saudara, ini baru konflik akan mencapai konflik utama cerita ini! Jadi yang kemarin-kemarin itu, apa? Cuma penjelasan dan penjabaran awal fic ini saja. Hahaha /plak!/ Jadi sudah sebanyak ini, baru mulai konflik utamanya? Ckckck. Sepertinya ini memang akan jadi fic terpanjang saya. Sekitar 20-an chapter sepertinya. Semoga minna-san tidak bosan mengikutinya. (:

**Soundtrack yang dinyanyikan Sasori?**

Kenapa "Sign"? Karena saya suka banget lagu itu! Hwaa~ I love Flow! Lagunya benar-benar bagus. Selain itu, saya rasa memang cocok untuk menggambarkan Lembar ini. Jadi lagu itu dinyanyikan Sasori untuk Sakura, ungkapan hatinya gitu. Tapi sebenarnya lebih tepat jika digunakan sebagai penggambaran perasaan Sakura buat Gaara. Terserah minna-san lebih menyukai yang mana. Supaya lebih mengerti makanya saya masukkan translated-nya juga.

**Lembar selanjutnya?**

Spoiler? Bagaimana ya. Pokoknya Lembar XIII akan semakin menuju klimaks.

Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke, sekarang? Akankah ia kembali pada Sasuke seperti permintaan Itachi?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara? Akankah ingatannya tentang Sakura kembali? Atau justru tak akan pernah kembali?

Sasori, bagaimana nasibnya pemuda tampan itu? Jatuh cinta pada Sakura yang jelas-jelas jatuh hati pada dua pemuda lain. Dan, hubungan masa lalu Sasori bersama Faika, dapatkah semua itu mengusik keprofesionalitasan antara Akatsuki dan Twelfth Heaven?

Temukan jawabannya di Lembar XIII!

.

Semoga update cepat kali ini. Tapi mengingat sekarang adalah tahun saya menginjak kelas XII, sepertinya sedikit sulit untuk tetap aktif di FFn. Tapi saya tetap akan berusaha untuk menyempatkan diri menuntaskan semua fic multichapter saya.

**.**

**,**

Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya dan atas segala dukungan yang telah Anda berikan.

Kritik dan saran Anda sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kualitas fic ini.

_**Review?**_


End file.
